Anima Et Amoris
by Iuterpi
Summary: Maga en entrenamiento, Natsuki Krüger de 13 años, vive en un mundo de misterio, conspiraciones y venganza. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a una escuela normal en donde conocerá la amistad, el amor y la lealtad? Situado en el Akamatsu-verse, centrado en Natsuki
1. La Pequeña Chica

_Nota de la Autora:_

Bueno, primero que nada, esta es una historia que nació de mi emoción de que el manga de Mahou Sensei Negima! está en su punto climax de la penúltima saga. La historia está centrada en el Universo de éste manga, pero no se preocupen, aunque no tengan conocimientos de esta historia, estoy escribiendo la misma tomándome el tiempo para explicar todo lo que envuelve a este universo, la magia, artefactos y fenómenos extraños que vayan apareciendo.

El personaje principal es Natsuki del anime Mai-HiME, mi personaje favorito de ese anime. Se trata de que Natsuki, quien es una maga no certificada (graduada) y quien está en búsqueda de información y venganza (que raro en ella ¿verdad?).

Ahora, sé que estoy utilizando el nombre de Natsuki en su versión Otome, y se darán cuenta a como avance la historia que la mayoría de los personajes utilizarán esas versiones de sus nombres, quienes tengan, pero NO son esas personalidades. Por favor, pienses en ellos como si fueran de la versión HiME. Además, no tengo conocimiento del anime Otome, nunca lo he visto, pero me he hecho la idea de cómo son las personalidades de personajes que aparecen ahí como Tomoe, Miya etc.

_Sumario:_ Magia, peleas, conspiraciones, venganza, dolor y soledad. Este es el mundo en donde la pequeña Natsuki Krüger, de 13 años de edad, está destinada a crecer. ¿Será posible que el cambio a una escuela normal donde hay amistad, honestidad, caridad, amor y un posible harem en crecimiento la puedan salvar de tan cruel destino?

_Abdicación/Disclaimer:_No me pertenecen ni Mai-HiME con sus personajes, estos le pertenecen a Sunrise; ni Mahou Sensei Negima! (muy rara vez mencionaré a algún personaje) que le pertenece al gran mangaka Ken Akamatsu-sensei. Akamatsu-Universe Rules! Tampoco soy dueña de la canción Little Girl, ni de ninguna canción de la colaboración de Sparklehorse & Danger Mouse. Ni ninguna otra que llegue a mencionar en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1° - La Pequeña Chica.<strong>

You tortured little girl…

Showing them what life is all about

Where did all the time go?

Everywhere is gone.

You got it all worked out

Funny little girl

Showing them what pain is all about…

You're the coolest girl in this whole town

I just wanna parade you around.

_Little Girl (Danger Mouse and Sparklehorse)_

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano por la mañana, de un día de mediados de julio, cuando la pequeña se encontraba recorriendo, con una mochila viajera en la espalda, las calles de la ciudad de Feldkirch, en Austria. Ciudad en donde había crecido y con la cual siempre había estado terriblemente encantada. Con sus estrechas calles de piedra y sus majestuosas casas grandes al más puro estilo medieval, las cuales siempre le habían traído a la mente las historias de caballeros, dragones y magos poderosos luchando por la paz y el bienestar de la humanidad que su padre le había contado; muy en contra de los deseos de su extremadamente pragmática madre, durante su infancia, no muchos años atrás.<p>

Sin embargo, esa noche al observar los paisajes que tanta dicha le habían traído durante tantos años, no podía evitar sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho lleno de nostalgia y pesar al saber que era muy probable que nunca más en su vida fuera a regresar a ese pequeño paraíso donde había sido tan feliz e inocente. Aún así, su mirada no daba indicación de que la chica sintiera dolor alguno; de hecho su mirada estaba totalmente impasible. Era increíble lo mucho que una persona pudiera crecer en un par de años, meses si uno tomaba en cuenta la condición por la que se había encontrado durante más de año y medio. Y continuando con ese pensamiento irónico también pensó cuan increíble era lo que una persona podía cambiar en sólo una noche.

Siguió caminando, sabiendo que se había podido ahorrar esa hora de caminar si tan sólo hubiera decidido llegar directamente a la villa que había sido testigo de los sucesos que le plagaban la mente, pero había querido caminar por última sobre su ciudad favorita del país que vio nacer a ella y a su padre; su compañero siempre leal a unos cuantos pasos atrás, totalmente alerta de cualquier sonido o movimiento extraño por naturaleza.

"Apurémonos Dhuran, la ciudad no tarda en despertar y no quiero llamar la atención de las personas comunes." Cosa que sucedería al momento de que alguien viera a una chica, no mayor de trece años de edad, caminando a solas por la ciudad sin nada más que en compañía de un lobo plateado de casi un metro de tamaño.

Al llegar a la orilla del bosque, a la salida de la ciudad, la pequeña se dio cuenta de que no tenía más tiempo que perder al ver al sol empezar a iluminar el cielo; y, pidiendo primero autorización a su acompañante, lo montó para que éste corriera hacia las profundidades del bosque. Ni media hora había pasado cuando llegaron al umbral de la villa en donde encontraría su casa.

Desmontó al gran lobo y le dio una acariciada detrás de las orejas, a como sabía que a su amigo le gustaba. Se quitó su mochila de la espalda y se la amarró delicadamente a Dhuran al cuello. "Será mejor que esperes en las afueras de la villa Dhuran, no queremos arriesgarnos a que un aldeano te vea y vaya a creer que sin la protección de mi padre vas a ser presa fácil." La pequeña comentó pero un gruñido inconforme del lobo acompañante, le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

"Considéralo una orden. Recuerda que no vine a armar un problema. Sólo vine a buscar respuestas." Y sin siquiera ver si su amigo le había hecho caso se dirigió directo al lugar que le interesaba; su mirada fija hacia el frente de su caminar. Se maldijo por lo bajo al sentir cómo a su piel le daban pequeñas descargas del deseo que sentía por ir en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía. Era como si su cuerpo le dijera que cerca estaba un lugar en donde encontrar acojo y protección. Ignorando a éste, ni siquiera volteó la mirada al lugar al que se moría por ver una vez más, ya no era la niña que una vez creyó en esas fantasías.

Llegó a una pequeña cabaña que estaba en un círculo de casas a la orilla del claro de bosque en donde estaba asentada la localidad. Observó la casa detenidamente intentando forzar su memoria una vez más, sin lograr hacer progreso en recordar, como tantas veces anteriores. Esperaba que lo que le fueran a contar en ese lugar le ayudara a recordar de una vez por todas.

Suspiró con decepción y comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar al frente de la puerta de la cabaña. Tocó y aguardó mientras escuchaba los sonidos de alguien que, ni esperaba, ni deseaba, visitas a tan temprana hora del día.

"¿Si?" Preguntó bruscamente el propietario de la casa al abrir de un golpe seco la puerta. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron en expresión de sorpresa; simplemente no se esperaba esa cara tan pronto. "Pequeña, que… ¿Qué ha- haces aquí? ¿Saben tus tíos que estás aquí?" Exclamó incrédulo el señor mientras miraba tras la pequeña, de seguro esperando ver a sus familiares acompañándola.

"¿Por qué la sorpresa _Herr_ Geert? Estoy segura de que usted sabía que un día me volvería a ver." Ella le dijo ignorando sus preguntas con un tono de voz nulo de emociones. "¿Me invita a pasar?, el viaje fue muy largo y me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas." Continuó, ladeando levemente la cabeza. El gesto no fue nada adorable para el señor Geert, quien tragó saliva y asintió la cabeza dándole paso a su hogar.

El señor observó a la chica pasar a su lado y mirar alrededor de su recibidor. Con lamento se dio cuenta del tremendo contraste que había entre la pequeña que tenía enfrente de sí y aquella que una vez fue. Desde su postura muy erecta, un tanto rígida pero sin mostrar ansiedad alguna; su mirada que alguna vez llegó a ser llena de alegría y ánimo y que ahora parecía totalmente apagada, una mirada impresionante pero completamente fría; y una expresión muy dura y adulta para una chica que ni tenía cumplidos los trece años de edad. La pequeña belleza de ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello a la cintura, tan oscuro como la noche, era una completa extraña; una extraña un tanto siniestra.

"Le puedo ofrecer alguna bebida caliente, la mañana está muy fresca y lo más seguro es que se encuentre un tanto helada pequeña." El señor Geert se encontraba muy sorprendido de la forma tan formal en el que sin pensar se estaba dirigiendo a su visita. A aquella que vio caerse de árboles, rasparse las rodillas mientras correteaba a las ardillas y a aquella que vio llorar cuando su madre o padre tenían que irse por cuestiones de trabajo por un corto tiempo. Nunca convivió con ella por mucho tiempo, pero su familia era muy conocida en la comunidad, y no había persona que no conociera a Natsuki Krüger; aún así no debía dejarse intimidar por una simple niña confundida. "De igual manera, puedo guardarle sus abrigos, si lo desea."

"No gracias, para mí nada será necesario; y le agradecería que me dejara de llamar 'pequeña'" Contestó ésta sin sonar a reproche, era una simple petición. "Pienso hacer mi estadía en su hogar lo más breve posible." Dijo ésta al sentarse en un sillón inglés que frente a la chimenea apagada.

"Como usted desee señorita Krüger." Geert tomó asiento enfrente de la pequeña chica. "Ahora bien, por favor pregúnteme aquello que la aqueja".

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras su mirada adquiría una magnitud penetrante. "Primero que nada muchas gracias por haberme salvado la vida." Esperó al asentimiento del señor Geert para proseguir. "Y como usted se ha de imaginar, quiero que me cuente detalladamente, paso por paso, todo lo que usted experimentó aquella noche en la que me encontró en medio del bosque al borde de la muerte, a qué personas observó en ese claro, y cómo fue que dio con ese lugar."

El señor se removió un tanto en su asiento ante la intensidad de aquella mirada. Estaba seguro que la pequeña Krüger no aceptaría ninguna evasión a su demanda. Ni hablar, tendría que romper la promesa hecha a los tíos de ella sobre mantenerla en la oscuridad en cuanto a los acontecimientos de esa noche.

"Sabía que vendrías a verme un día. Si algo caracteriza a los Krüger es su terquedad." Éste tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, sabía que lo que le contaría a la muchacha podría marcarla más de lo que parecía ya estar dañada. "Muy bien señorita, si usted está preparada, yo le contaré lo que sé. Le advierto que no es mucho. Yo no vi detenidamente los sucesos. Simplemente tengo una idea de lo sucedido gracias a varios comentarios y con la condición del lugar donde la encontré."

"No se preocupe señor Geert, ya me imaginaba algo así, yo nada más quiero las piezas del rompecabezas." Le respondió la chica Krüger con completa sinceridad. "Ahora, por favor, cuénteme todo lo que recuerde sobre la noche en que mis padres fueron asesinados."

* * *

><p>Dhuran había estado observando, desde un escondite entre unos árboles, la puerta por la que su amiga había entrado desde hacía más de media hora. El lobo se veía ansioso, como si no pudiera aguantar a que la chica apareciera.<p>

La puerta se abrió de forma brusca y la oji-verde salió de la casa caminando a pasos agigantados. Parecía una tetera a punto de reventar por la presión; o un volcán a minutos de hacer erupción. No había ni puesto el pie en el pasto verde cuando una voz hizo que parara.

"Natsuki Krüger." La llamó el señor apresurándose detrás de ella, "No dejes que la ira te controle. Hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor dejarlas en la oscuridad. Tus padres hubieran deseado que no le pusieras un alto a tu vida por lo sucedido a ellos."

Ella se volteó instantáneamente con furia evidente en sus ojos. "Usted no sabe nada de mis padres." Natsuki contestó con una voz gruñiente que la hacía parecer más una bestia feroz que una niña de doce años. Pero, a como el sentimiento se mostró en su fina cara, rápidamente lo logró controlar.

"Nadie en esta villa logró entender las maravillosas personas, padres, magistris magi, que ellos eran. Yo no dejaré que lo que les hayan hecho quede en el olvido." Terminó ésta su discurso con voz petulante y definitiva. Sin siquiera esperar por el señor Geert a que hablara, comenzó a marchar a paso decisivo alejándose de aquella cabaña, la que no hizo otra cosa que el dejarle más dudas de las que tenía.

Sus pensamientos corrían en círculos, y no sabía encontrar explicación a todo lo que había escuchado de boca del señor Geert. No solamente le atormentaban el pensamiento la descripción de hechos relatadas a ella, sino la ira y decepción que sentía hacia sus tíos.

Natsuki ya presentía, con casi total certeza que sus tíos le ocultaban algo. Ahora, sabía que eso sí era cierto. _'Ahora el único que me queda de confianza es Dhuran, no puedo perderlo a él también.'_

Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar al que se había prometido no visitar en esa excursión exprés; pero, una vez estando enfrente de la casa de mediano tamaño completamente blanca, se dio cuenta que tenía que entrar al único lugar en que había sido completamente feliz, su antiguo hogar. Tenía que verlo ya que no sabía si volvería a pisar ese suelo. Aunque fuera una última vez.

Sintió una presencia a su espalda y supo instintivamente que su fiel guardián Dhuran estaba una vez más a su lado. Tal y como su padre siempre pensó que lo estaría. Había sido un hombre muy inteligente.

Con paso lento subió las escaleras y se paró en el pórtico donde tantas tardes escuchó a su padre contarle fantásticas historias, en donde vio a sus padres bailar, su padre un tanto tímido, su madre muy rígida. El mismo lugar en donde, una noche de julio dos años atrás, se dio cuenta rápidamente, después de llegar de una visita a la ciudad con Dhuran, que algo andaba mal. Que la puerta no debía estar abierta a tales horas de la noche; y que sus padres no estaban por ningún lugar.

Del interior de su abrigo sacó lo que parecía ser un palo delgado de 25 cm de largo. En la punta tenía una luna menguante de tamaño proporcional a la varita. Se acercó a la puerta de la casa. A un lado de ella había una placa que rezaba: _'Casa de la familia Krüger'_.

Cerró los ojos y recitó por lo bajo las palabras en latín que había decidido canalizarían su poder mágico. "_Mea animae, meus potestas_." Y con un pequeño movimiento de la varita dirigido a la puerta continuó. "_Frangere_."

La puerta inmediatamente se abrió y Natsuki miró a su compañero y le dijo con un deje de arrogancia. "Ves Dhuran, eso no lo enseñan en la Academia." Y enseguida, entró a la sala de su casa.

En ese instante muchos sentimientos la atacaron. El mirar las paredes, el piso, los muebles, retratos, y demás pertenencias que tenían su lugar en la sala; le era literalmente doloroso. Pensaba que en el año que llevaba despierta, después del coma que la mantuvo durmiendo por más de año y medio, había perdido toda habilidad para sentir algo, incluso el dolor. Forzó a estos a apagarse. Había prometido que no dejaría que nada la distrajera de la misión a la que se había encomendado en cuanto despertó y se enteró del destino de sus padres. Llevándose una mano al pecho sin pensarlo tomó un suspiro profundo y se tranquilizó. Mientras, sentía la presencia de Dhuran siempre reconfortante a su espalda.

Inhaló la esencia muy propia de su casa a la cual, se daba cuenta con gran tristeza, había extrañado inmensamente. Se dirigió al interior de su casa y entró a su habitación. Estaba totalmente irreconocible a como la había visto por última vez; no era sorpresa, ya que la mayoría de sus pertenencias se encontraban ahora en casa de sus tíos, en donde vivía ahora.

En donde había vivido hasta ahora, se recordó.

Miró sin emoción una foto que había sobre su escritorio, en donde se la veía sonriendo a lo grande al lado de dos compañeros de la Academia, en donde había estudiado para obtener un certificado de maga, o _magi_ a como era su término en latín. Al no encontrar nada que le llamare la atención en ese cuarto salió, recordaba que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que sus tíos fueran buscándola por haberse escapado en mitad de la noche para viajar varios kilómetros, sobre una rama de un árbol de la casa de sus tíos que fortaleció mágicamente en cuestión de segundos. No fue el mejor escape, y por lejos no el más seguro, pero no dejaría que se le escapara esa oportunidad que tenía de al fin avanzar con la investigación de lo sucedido con sus padres.

Dhuran parecía haberse quedado en la sala ya que Natsuki no sentía su presencia cerca de ella. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y llegó a la puerta tras la cual se encontraban unas escaleras que la llevarían al sótano secreto de su casa, donde la madre de Natsuki había hecho su laboratorio. La abrió y descendió por éstas.

El lugar se encontraba limpio, si bien algo desordenado, Saeko Krüger se caracterizó por ser un poco desordenada dado a que siempre andaba corriendo por sus experimentos así que no tenía el tiempo de ordenar.

Se dirigió al escritorio de trabajo de su madre. Ella en realidad no tenía ni idea de a qué específicamente se dedicó su madre. Sólo sabía que había sido una científica que estudiaba el mana o poder mágico. Era algo totalmente impresionante en su opinión, ya que siempre había escuchado a la gente decir que la magia y la ciencia eran términos opuestos. Pero como su madre una vez le dijo: '_Natsuki, la magia no es más que fenómenos a los cuales la ciencia no les ha encontrado respuesta.' _Ella no creía mucho en las palabras de su madre, ya que ella había experimentado el poder de la magia, al igual que todo mago lo hace, y no se le hacía ningún fenómeno al cual encontrarle respuesta. La magia simplemente era.

Vio que a lo largo del escritorio había diferentes tomos abiertos, con anotaciones y hojas arrancadas, títulos como: _La ligereza del ser, Los hijos del éther, Teoría del Chaos, _entre tantos más que para ella no significaban nada. Sin duda la última investigación en la que su madre ocupaba su tiempo. Tiempo dedicado al trabajo que al pasar los años fue incrementándose. Tiempo que no pasaba con Natsuki, claro, cuando ésta se encontraba de vacaciones y no internada en la Academia de Magia a la que asistía.

Era difícil para ella pensar en las horas que su madre pasaba metida en ese laboratorio, haciendo las actividades que más amaba después de su familia. Natsuki tenía la certeza de que todo siempre buscando el bienestar del mundo. Esos pensamientos prometían llevarla a perderse en un mar de memorias que en ese momento no le servían de nada, por lo que una vez más se obligó a continuar.

Dando media vuelta se dirigió a la salida y subió las escaleras hasta llegar una vez más al pasillo. Decidió no entrar a la biblioteca de la casa, lugar favorito de su padre Alexander Krüger, sabía que sería una prueba para la que ya no se sentía preparada, y, mejor se dirigió hacia la sala en donde sabía que Dhuran la esperaba.

Por un momento pensó que en la sala iba a encontrarse a ese muchacho un poco más alto que ella, de ojos azul cristalinos y cabello plateado, pero solamente encontró a su amigo lobo mirando detenidamente una fotografía sobre el estante. Era mejor de esa manera, pensó.

Natsuki se dirigió a donde se encontraba su canino amigo y se arrodilló junto a él para observar qué era lo que había captado su atención.

Eran dos fotografías. No tenía idea de cuál de las dos era la que había sumido al can a tan profundo estupor. Conociéndolo, cualquiera de las dos podría ser. Una de ellas era de una familia de cuatro, aquella con la que ella soñaba, o tenía pesadillas dependiendo del día, todas las noches. Una pareja de adultos sostenían en sus regazos a dos pequeños. El hombre, muy apuesto, de cabellera rubia, bien recortada y peinada; con los ojos verdes esmeralda que recordaban a quien los viera del bosque que rodeaba su hogar. Una pequeña pero serena sonrisa, y unos ojos amables y contentos acompañaban a su mirada de poder. En sus piernas cargaba a un pequeño niño, de alrededor de 7 años, con ojos azul cristal y su cabellera plateada que reflejaba la luz artificial bajo la cual fue tomada la fotografía.

Al lado del joven caballero, se encontraba una muy bella joven. De tez muy blanca que contrastaba con su cabellera de un negro azabache, la cual le caía como una cascada sobre los hombros. A diferencia de la postura muy relajada de su pareja, ésta se encontraba muy bien erguida en una postura regia. Natsuki se maravilló una vez más, era una de las pocas veces en que la llegó a ver sin estrés aparente en su cara. Siempre había sido en vida una mujer que nunca paraba de pensar. Su mirada de ojos negros era muy seria, sin embargo, al igual que su acompañante, completamente feliz. En sus piernas abrazaba con aire posesivo a una pequeña réplica de ella.

Natsuki se observó sentada sobre las piernas de su madre una vez más. Con sus cabellos negros como su madre, largos y trenzados, su ojos réplicas de los de su padre, cálidos y brillantes. Su sonrisa amplia y completamente feliz. La fotografía era la representación exacta de cómo habían sido todos sus años de la infancia. Cada uno de ellos en completa felicidad con una familia que la amó profundamente, y a quienes amó con todo su pequeño ser.

Era una fotografía tomada poco después de que su padre encontrara a Dhuran y le diera cobijo y un lugar en su familia.

La fotografía junto a esa era una con sus padres cuando éstos eran unos adolescentes. Se encontraban rodeados de diferentes amigos. Conocía por historias de su padre el lugar en donde estaban. Estaban frente a un árbol enorme, conocido como el Árbol del Mundo, que se encontraba en un distrito académico muy famoso en el lejano país de Japón. Era una escuela muy enorme según su padre, prácticamente una ciudad conformada por diferentes escuelas de diferentes grados y especialidades. También, una escuela muy mágica, aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes que acudían a ella eran personas comunes sin conocimientos de la magia. Era la escuela en donde sus padres se conocieron y se enamoraron.

Los amigos que los rodeaban eran altamente conocidos en su mundo, un grupo de combatientes mágicos y usuarios del famoso _ki_. Sin duda un grupo muy poderoso que participó en varias guerras. Su padre había pertenecido a ese grupo durante un muy corto tiempo, antes de que conociera a su madre. Se llamaban el Ala Rubra o Ala Carmesí en español. Estudió mucho sobre ellos y sus aventuras mientras Natsuki estaba en la Academia. Sin duda lectura interesante, pero nada que le fuera a servir en la práctica.

Y ahora todo lo que le interesaba a Natsuki era la práctica. Los tiempos de historias de héroes milenarios, doncellas mágicas, y seres fantásticos e inmortales, ya no le interesaban.

Agarró la foto de su familia del estante, y con todo y marco la metió en uno de los compartimientos de la mochila que Dhuran aún tenía amarrada al cuello.

"Para no olvidar Dhuran. Recuerda que todo lo haremos en nombre de los recuerdos de aquellos días." Le dijo al lobo mientras le acariciaba una vez más su cabeza. Éste se limitó a contestar con un pequeño ladrido de afirmación y una lamida rápida en la cara de la oji-verde, quien por primera vez en todo ese día, y muchos días antes que ése, dejó escapar una pequeña risita; aunque una no completamente feliz. Sabía que podía contar con Dhuran para levantarle el ánimo en cualquier momento. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos.

"Será mejor que comamos algo Dhuran, antes de continuar con nuestro viaje, quién sabe hasta cuándo podamos detenernos a desayunar algo. Necesitamos muchas energías para nuestro viaje." Natsuki dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a un pequeño cuarto que estaba junto a la cocina. Sabía que la despensa, entre otras cosas, se solían guardar ahí.

Dhuran volvió a dar un ladrido, esta vez de felicidad. Él se encontraba hambriento. Ser un lobo y andar corriendo por el bosque gastaba mucha energía. Moviendo la cola se subió a descansar sobre uno de los muebles de la sala.

Natsuki abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia los estantes de la despensa. Encontró unas cuantas latas de comida, lo único que no estaba caduco, y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala.

Solamente para detenerse en seco.

Sabía lo que veía. Sabía lo que significaba. Las latas cayeron a sus pies pero ni cuenta se dio. Llegó hasta el objeto y se dejó caer al piso sin notar dolor alguno. Tocó uno de los objetos y no pudo evitar recordar una de las conversaciones que había tenido con sus padres en cuanto Natsuki había regresado de la Academia a su casa debido a las vacaciones de verano.

Eran sus regalos de cumpleaños. Le habían conseguido todo lo que había querido. Un amargo pesar la abrumó y antes de que perdiera el control canalizó esos sentimientos en el único que se había permitido sentir en el último año y medio. Ira.

Salió a la sala y fue en busca de la mochila que su amigo estaba usando en ese momento como almohada. Se la arrancó violetamente y Dhuran emitió un pequeño quejido de sorpresa que ni siquiera provocó unas disculpas por parte de la chica para el can que ahora yacía tirado en el piso.

Regresó y empezó a empacar los objetos que hubieran sido los regalos de cumpleaños perfectos para una niña que se encontraba en su último año de la Academia de Magia. Algunos los tuvo que amarrar a la mochila pero la mayoría logró entrar. Muchos serían una gran ayuda en su misión. Los otros no se atrevía a dejarlos, a pesar de lo inútil que en ese momento le parecían.

Una vez que terminó de empacar todas sus nuevas pertenencias se levantó y fue hacia la sala. "Dhuran ya vámo…" Cortó de pronto su oración y dio un respingo mientras abría con sorpresa sus ojos.

Enfrente de ella, en medio de la sala, se encontraban dos personas bloqueándole el paso a la salida. Por desgracia, eran las dos personas que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

"Natsuki, querida, ¿por qué escapaste de casa?" La que habló fue una señora alta y rubia. Sus ojos cafés sólo le hablaban de la preocupación que sentía. Lhuna Gorvic era su nombre; sin embargo era la otra persona quien acaparó su atención. Era un hombre pelirrojo de mediana estatura, completamente rígido. Su tío se veía más severo de lo que normalmente lucía. Erik Gorvic no estaba para nada feliz.

"¿Qué te pasó por la mente Natsuki?" Su tío, se notaba, tenía un enojo contenido. "¿Tienes idea de cómo nos sentimos Lhuna y yo al despertarnos y ver que no estabas en tu habitación? ¿Al darnos cuenta que te habías llevado la mayoría de tu ropa?" Dijo su tío cada vez en un tono más alto.

"¿Dónde está Dhuran?" Natsuki ignoró completamente las preguntas de su tío. El saber que sus tíos le estaban ocultando preciada información, le hacía no tener el corazón para sentir ni un poco de culpa por cualquier malestar que les hubiera causado.

"Está afuera, esta conversación es sólo para familia." Contestó su tío con obvio descontento en su voz.

"¿_Familia_? ¡Que te sucede!" Exclamó la pequeña, olvidándose de toda regla moral de no gritarle a sus mayores. "Él es más familia mía que ustedes. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un largo viaje que hacer." Natsuki se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. En un movimiento, muy rápido para poder seguirlo con la vista, Erik se encontraba colocado enfrente de la puerta, bloqueándole el paso a su sobrina.

"Natsuki, yo sé que estás desesperada por encontrar respuestas, pero te aviso que no te dejaré ir en una misión suicida. Necesitas tener confianza en que yo y muchos amigos de tus padres estamos haciendo lo posible por averiguar quiénes fueron los que atacaron a tus padres, y qué fue lo que en realidad le sucedió a los mismos." Le advirtió gravemente su tío. No iba a permitir que su sobrina, quien ni siquiera se había graduado de la Academia Windbloom, se encaminara sola a buscar a los asesinos de sus padres. Al final de cuentas, las personas que pudieron vencer y hacer desaparecer a Alexander y Saeko Krüger debían ser personas peligrosas y de mucho cuidado.

"¡Muévete!" Natsuki ya estaba exasperada, sabía que no podría luchar en contra de sus tíos, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Dhuran. "No voy a dejar que una persona que me ha mentido decida qué hacer con mi vida."

"¡Mentido!" Exclamó incrédula Lhuna, quien había estado muy nerviosa al ver a su esposo y su sobrina mirarse el uno al otro, como si nada más estuvieran esperando a que el otro atacase. "Natsuki, querida, ¿de qué hablas?"

"No juegues conmigo tía. Tú y mi tío me dijeron que no tenían ni idea de lo sucedido esa noche. Nunca me dijeron que el curandero que me salvó les había contado todo lo que esa noche vio, escuchó y sintió." Por más que intentó, Natsuki no pudo evitar que en su voz se escuchara un deje de dolor.

"Así que ya hablaste con el señor Geert." Erik reclamó una vez más la mirada furiosa de su sobrina. Le dolía ver que la pequeña a la que cuidó varias veces cuando era niña les viera con tanto rencor. Sabía que a su esposa, hermana del padre de Natsuki, le dolía mucho más. "Mira Natsuki, no te quisimos mentir, tarde o temprano te íbamos a decir, así que discúlpanos que te quisiéramos evitar la mayor cantidad de dolor posible." La voz de su tío se hacía cada vez más amable, a Natsuki le hacía recordar el tiempo previo a la desaparición, y lo más probable, muerte de sus padres.

Natsuki nada más se lo quedo viendo, ya no quería volver a mencionar el hecho de que le habían mentido, no quería parecer como una niña haciendo una rabieta.

"Sé que es imposible pedirte que olvides esa noche, que no sigas investigando." Prosiguió su tía colocándole una mano, que intentaba ser reconfortante, sobre su hombro. "También sé que nosotros no lograremos reemplazar la familia que tuviste, Naty. Y eso está bien, porque no es lo que intentamos. Queremos ofrecerte nuestro apoyo y protección." Era muy difícil para Natsuki ser ruda con su tía, por lo que no le contestó ni le removió su mano de su hombro.

Pero no se podía permitir dejar que la convencieren. Ella tenía que lograr la manera de lograr pasar a su tío y llegar a la puerta. Estaba segura que Dhuran la estaba esperando listo afuera de la casa, en el momento en que ella pudiera salir, en ese momento se irían. Podía utilizar uno de sus nuevos artefactos para escapar con Dhuran, en la forma más ligera de éste.

"Miren, entiendo que me quieran proteger, pero tienen que darse cuenta que yo no quiero." Expresó Natsuki en un tono nivelado de voz mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, acercándose hacia la pared perpendicular a la puerta, logrando de esa manera ponerse enfrente de ambos adultos. "Ya no soy una niña a la que proteger. Les demostraré que yo puedo hacerlo sola." Terminó la pequeña maga mientras sacaba su varita otra vez y la dirigía hacia sus tíos. Estos no se podían creer que la pequeña les estuviera apuntando con una varita que, para ellos los magos, significaba un arma muy poderosa. A pesar de que la varita que estuviera utilizando Natsuki fuera más bien un juguete de práctica para magos aprendices. Todo dependía del poder interno mágico, o _mana._

"_Mea animae, meus potestas_." Exclamó rápidamente, y, aprovechando que definitivamente sus tíos no se esperaran que ella tuviera establecida una clave de activación, continuó con su encantamiento mientras tomaba un salto hacia atrás. "_Undans Paries Aquarius." _Gritó mientras apuntaba con la mano con la que sostenía la varita hacia la dirección de sus tíos.

De la nada, por enfrente de Natsuki, se formó una columna de agua que salió disparada hacia sus tíos, quienes subieron sus brazos para protegerse los ojos de la fuerza del agua.

Sin tiempo que perder Natsuki corrió en dirección a la puerta y, al alcanzarla, comenzó a girar la manija. Una vez afuera gritaría por Dhuran y se irían volando de ahí. Lástima que antes de poder abrirla siquiera, sintió una presencia detrás de ella y un tirón muy fuerte desde su espalda que la catapultó hacia el piso, unos buenos metros lejos de la puerta.

La pequeña se levantó a como pudo y lo más rápido posible desde el lugar en donde había caído. '_Demonios' _pensó; eso había dolido. Nunca imaginó que su tío la fuera a aventar usando tanta fuerza. Aunque no lo culpaba, se había estado comportando como una pequeña ingrata desde que los encontró en la sala de la casa de sus padres. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de aclarar sus ideas y ver qué era lo siguiente que podía intentar.

"Te he dicho que no te dejaré pasar." La voz de su tío retumbó por la casa. Ahora, sí lo había hecho enojar.

"Natsuki, ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? No sabía que ya tuvieras esa clase de conocimientos." Su tía se veía sorprendida, luego pareció haber pensado un poco más la situación y, "¡Nos atacaste!" exclamó con indignación.

"Les dije que tengo que irme. Haré lo que sea necesario para que me dejen ir." A Natsuki nunca le hubiera gustado llegar a atacar a gente que no hacía más que brindarle apoyo, pero tenían que entender. Ella no quería una vida segura pero miserable. Todo era cuestión de prioridades y Natsuki ya tenía muy bien definidas las suyas.

"Bravo Natsuki." Comentó su tío. Una vez más Natsuki lo miró. Había algo en su tono de voz. La estaba incitando, a qué, todavía no lo sabía, pero sabía que ya tenía un plan. "De veras que nos sorprendiste. Sin duda una vez más nos demuestras tu naturaleza rebelde, y siempre he admirado tu fuerza de voluntad."

Natsuki frunció el entrecejo, ella sabía reconocer cuando se burlaban de ella y por la sonrisa que tenía su tío, éste no intentaba disimularlo.

"Ahora, Natsuki Krüger, demuéstrame el poder que vas a utilizar una vez que te vayas de nuestra protección. Así consideraré el dejarte pasar." La apremió su tío.

"Esperen ustedes dos. Esto se está saliendo de control." Lhuna exclamó en cuanto vio como su esposo incitaba a su sobrina a pelar.

"Déjanos Lhuna" Le contestó su marido. "Ella tiene que entender que su poder no es suficiente."

Apretando los puños, y gruñendo por lo bajo, Natsuki se preparó una vez más. Le demostraría que ella sola era capaz de aprender los métodos suficientes para volverse fuerte. Tendría que usar un plan un tanto más elaborado. Dejó caer su mochila al piso y tomó su pose para conjurar encantamientos.

Una vez más recitó su clave de activación y volvió a utilizar la misma encantación que no le había funcionado previamente. "_Undans Paries Aquarius" _Lanzó el hechizo una vez más hacia su tío, lo tenía que alegar de la puerta. Mientras el agua salía disparada una vez más hacia su tío, esta vez con más fuerza, ella preparó el siguiente hechizo de su repertorio.

"_Frigerans Exarmatio" _fue el siguiente hechizo, éste murmurado por lo bajo. Reconsideró y rápidamente murmuró una vez más, "_Demoror." _Justamente en ese momento su tío se hizo paso a través del hechizo sin siquiera haberse mojado.

Natsuki vio como a velocidad impresionante corrió su tío hacia donde se encontraba ella. A la vez éste levantaba su puño en dirección al cuerpo de su sobrina, y Natsuki, impulsivamente, se apresuró a encantar un escudo de hielo. Levantando rápidamente ambas manos, con la varita fuertemente sujeta en la derecha, gritó. "_Reflexio."_

Aprovechó el empuje que le proporcionó su rápido hechizo, rotando sobre su propio eje y, despidiendo una ráfaga fuerte de viento junto con los pedazos de hielo que resultaron de su escudo roto, aventó a su tío hacia atrás unos cuantos metros.

Su corazón dio un salto de felicidad cuando vio a su tío perder el equilibrio, propulsado por su hechizo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Ahora, las cartas se encontraban a su favor.

Con un brinco desesperado asió su mochila y sujetó con ambas manos el artefacto que había amarrado por fuera de ésta. Era un hermoso báculo que al final de cuentas era mucho más maravilloso que aquél por el que había rogado tanto a sus padres. Éste era largo, de aproximadamente poco menos de un metro y medio de largo. Era prácticamente de su tamaño, por lo que se veía que era muy grande para ella, pero los detalles eran los que lo hacían ser uno de los báculos más fenomenales que Natsuki había visto. Nada parecido a los que había observado en exhibición en algunas tiendas de suplementos mágicos.

Era en su totalidad de un azul cobalto. La punta superior terminaba en un diseño de rayo, y parecía brillar con cualquier leve inclinación del mismo. Pudo ver que tenía unas inscripciones hechas de tinta negra, las cuales no entendía pero que en ese momento no le preocupaban en lo absoluto. Acababa de ver, por la periferia de su ojo, a su tío súbitamente levantándose de un sólo salto.

Ya que era la primera vez que utilizaría su _genial _báculo, sabía que tendría que utilizar un hechizo para hacerlo mover.

"Ya basta Natsuki, no alarguemos esto." Exclamó su tío, finalmente algo fastidiado con su sobrina, mientras tomaba a Natsuki del brazo.

Natsuki se limitó a formar una sonrisa pícara que desconcertó a su tío. "_Emittam." _Pronunció la palabra clave que le permitiría liberar su hechizo guardado mientras extendía su palma estrecha hacia el pecho de su tío. Enseguida, el hechizo que había hecho poco tiempo antes, _Frigerans Exarmatio, _se desató con una inmensa fuerza que hizo volar a su tío por los aires, a la vez que congelaba el piso y los muebles que se atravesaron en su camino.

Era un simple hechizo de desarme, pero con el mana suplementado por Natsuki, le daba suficiente tiempo para formular otra vez su clave de activación.

"_Mea Animae, Meus Potestas." _Y canalizando energía desde su báculo, le ordenó a éste que se elevara usando un comando básico en latín: "_Volatio. Levitatio. Baculum Volent._" Terminó de invocar y Natsuki, montada sobre su báculo, salió disparada de la casa atravesando, y rompiendo a su paso, una ventana del lateral de la casa mientras le gritaba a Dhuran con la esperanza de que éste la siguiera por el suelo.

Natsuki se elevó por los cielos, cada vez más alto, hasta que pudo divisar la salida del bosque y la orilla de la ciudad. Era una vista preciosa. Pero no fue ésta la que hizo sentir a Natsuki tan fascinada.

Natsuki lo había logrado. Había podido comprar el tiempo necesario para poder conseguir salir. El nuevo báculo sin duda era una bendición dada por sus padres.

Estos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente cuando de la nada, por arte de magia, su tío se encontraba enfrente de ella, levitando por los aires con su típica expresión severa.

A como pudo, logró esquivar a su tío y metió una mano para intentar sacar del otro bolso de su abrigo otro de los artefactos sorprendentes que sus padres habían conseguido para ella.

Desafortunadamente, antes de poder sujetarlo, sintió un rayo impactarse contra su torso, electrocutándola y haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Natsuki soltó su báculo al precipitarse directamente hacia el suelo del bosque. _'De seguro fue un Sagitta Magica' _pensó con desconsuelo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, en cuanto vio que las copas de los árboles ya estaban cercanas a ella, intentó coger su varita para ver si podía detener la velocidad de su caída.

No necesitó hacerlo ya que, inmediatamente, sintió un viento envolverla y hacer justamente eso. El viento la depositó con delicadeza sobre el suelo del bosque.

Se quedó recostada un rato. No tenía ganas de moverse y sentía muy pocas fuerzas como para lograrlo. Esta vez el sentimiento de frustración la embargó, y, sentía a la ira quererle hacer compañía a ese sentimiento.

Pensó en sus padres y en lo mucho que ellos habían hecho por ella. Pensó en Dhuran quien, seguramente, iba corriendo apresuradamente al lugar donde ella se encontraba, estaba segura que lo haría, ambos tenían ya un lazo que los unía más que la simple amistad.

No podía rendirse. Logró sorprender a sus tíos, logro que su tío perdiera el equilibrio. Había crecido tanto en el poco más de un año que tenía desde que se había levantado del coma. Tenía que seguir esforzándose. No quería herir a su tío, su ira no iba dirigida a él, pero tenía que distraerlo lo suficiente para que se pudiera escapar otra vez. Mínimo esperar a que su compañero Dhuran llegara.

Metió una vez más su mano izquierda en el bolsillo y agarró con fuerza el objeto que tenía ahí. Justo en ese momento escuchó y vio salir a su tío de entre los árboles. Traía entre sus manos su báculo y a la espalda su mochila. _'Diantres, justo cuando pensaba que no se podría poner peor el asunto pasa esto. Tengo que recuperar mis cosas.'_

"Impresionante pequeña. Ahora, regresemos a tu casa, tu tía nos ha de estar esperando muy preocupada. Tenemos que ponerle fin a todo este teatro y al fin sentarnos a hablar." Le dijo su tío Erik en un tono tranquilo. Como si su sobrina, a la que le había dado atención, un techo y comida durante más de tres años; no lo acabara de atacar. Bueno, alejar, con hechizos de desarme y escudo.

Natsuki, cogiendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, logró ponerse en pie sin sacar su mano del bolsillo, en donde aún tenía agarrado firmemente su objeto.

"No." Se limitó a decir Natsuki mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un revolver de proyectiles mágicos. Eran objetos de colección, y sabía de la existencia de muy pocos de ellos en el mundo entero. Otro artefacto maravilloso del cual agradecería eternamente a sus padres. Era de apariencia antigua, asemejaba a aquellos usados por los vaqueros que había visto una vez en una película. Sin embargo, éste también tenía inscripciones inteligibles a cada lado del artefacto.

Natsuki disparó y alcanzó a ver como su tío lo esquivó soltando de paso sus pertenencias. Sin detenerse siguió disparándole a su tío. Esos revólveres disparaban proyectiles mágicos, del elemento que el usuario decidiera usar. Natsuki decidió usar hielo. El agua y hielo eran los elementos con los que se sentía más cómoda últimamente.

En un momento ya se encontraba levantando sus pertenencias del suelo con la otra mano, nunca deteniendo sus disparos hacia donde había visto desaparecer a su tío. La tenía un poco preocupada el ver que con cada disparo, sus proyectiles se iban debilitando. Se sentía cada vez más sin fuerzas, al parecer el revólver era de aquellos raros que absorbían la energía del mago para poder ser utilizados.

En el momento en que estaba pasando su pie por sobre el báculo para poder montarlo una vez más, vio salir del suelo unas cuerdas resplandecientes que fugazmente se le enredaron en el cuerpo, inmovilizándola completamente. Se vio obligada a soltar su báculo y el revólver al sentir la fuerza con que la apretaban.

Erik Gorvic salió tranquilamente de entre los árboles, logrando irritar más a Natsuki quien no se dejaba de retorcer, esperando soltarse de esa prisión.

"_Sagitta Magica_, Natsuki, en su versión _Aer Capturae_. Sabiéndolo utilizar puede ser un hechizo muy poderoso. Y mira nada más…" dijo su tío con un tono un poco sarcástico.

'_Gah, detesto cuando los adultos usan sarcasmo' _Pensó la chica capturada por proyectiles mágicos de aire.

"…al parecer es un muy eficiente hechizo, práctico, y lo mejor, es de nivel básico. Lo han de enseñar en la Academia, ¿sabes?"

"_Sí._" Gruñó Natsuki a modo de respuesta. "Y eso es lo único que enseñan sobre la práctica."

Eric suspiró, "Regresa a la Academia. Luego podrás irte en tu aventura si quieres. Sólo danos tiempo. Ya veremos qué hacer el próximo año."

"_No regresaré._" Gruñó una vez más Natsuki. "Ahora déjame salir Gorvic."

"Vaya si eres obstinada princesa. Eres toda una Krüger. Me has comprobado que tienes no solamente un gran potencial, sino también el intelecto y la fuerza de voluntad que te pueden convertir en una gran Magistra Magi." El que su tío le hiciera ese comentario en otro momento habría valido mucho para Natsuki, ahora sólo la irritaba.

"A mí no me interesa eso. De qué sirve ser una Maestra Mágica si no puedo lograr la venganza que mis padres se merecen." Le gritó Natsuki a su tío. Una vez más su ira se estaba desatando. Sentía sus reservas mágicas dándole cosquillas por dentro de la piel. Un intento más.

"Natsuki, tienes que…" Su tío se detuvo al escuchar un gruñido salvaje detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para repeler a Dhuran y mandarlo lejos con un hechizo de escudo.

Natsuki aprovechó la distracción para reunir sus poderes mágicos y pronunció fuerte y rápidamente de nuevo su clave de activación_._ En eso vio a su tío mandar a volar a Dhuran por los aires. Éste se volvió para verla.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Natsuki, sin perder de su vista a su tío, empezó a invocar una ayuda de refuerzo. "_Cantus Be…_" Su oración se extinguió en su boca sin poder completar el comando de su hechizo.

Natsuki cayó al suelo de rodillas, jadeando a falta de aire. Acaba de sentir un golpe intenso en su abdomen que le había sacado el aire. '_No puede ser. No lo perdí de vista ni un segundo.'_ Pensó ella.

"Natsuki, lo lamento, no puedo permitir que esto se prolongue." Lhuna se arrodilló a su lado. Natsuki ni siquiera había sentido la presencia de su tía acercarse. La mujer levantó su mano en alto, y con un poco de pesar en sus ojos cafés, le asentó un golpe directo y seco a su sobrina en la parte trasera de su cuello.

La chica, antes de perder el conocimiento, vio que su tío tenía a Dhuran cargado sobre un hombro... y dejó que la oscuridad la recobrara.

* * *

><p>Cuando Natsuki volvió en sí y abrió los ojos, murmurando un pequeño gruñido debido al pequeño dolor que aún sentía en su nuca, vio inmediatamente que estaba recostada sobre <em>su<em> cama. Al parecer aún se encontraba en su casa.

"Hola pequeña, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar que Lhuna te hubiera pegado muy fuerte."

La "pequeña" volteó a ver a su tío quien, ahora se daba cuenta, estaba sentado al pie de la cama. Cada vez estaba más harta de que la llamarán pequeña.

"Tío, ah, no es nada, ya no duele." Dijo ésta mientras se levantaba, con dificultad, para tomar una posición sentada. "Aagh, de hecho, duele más el derechazo que le metió a mi abdomen." Comentó mientras se llevaba una mano a su ofendido abdomen.

"Izquierdazo." Le corrigió su tío. "Por alguna razón su izquierda siempre ha dado los golpes más potentes." Erik puso una pequeña mueca en su boca de seguro recordando algún dolor del pasado.

Natsuki, apartando la vista para que su tío no la viera, sonrío cansadamente.

Su tío la observó bajar la mirada, parecía no querer verle a la cara. "Una vez más me sorprendes, pensé que ibas a intentar escapar apenas despertando. Ya sabes, con eso de tu comportamiento arrebatado e irreflexivo."

Natsuki levantó la mirada y lo observó ofendida. "¿Con qué sentido lo haría? Puedo sentir cómo has rodeado la casa con una barrera que me impediría salir."

"¡Ah! Vaya, creo que totalmente irreflexiva no lo eres." Exclamó con sorpresa burlona su tío y una sonrisa ladeada en la boca. "Bueno, cuando no estás siendo terca."

"Lo que digas." Fue todo lo que ofreció como respuesta Natsuki después de haber sido el objeto de burla de su tío. Las cosas serían muy diferentes si su plan hubiera funcionado. _'Así de seguro que cambiaría su opinión sobre mí. Grr, bastardo poderoso.'_

"Ahora, si piensas que voy a pedir disculpas, te equivocas. En ese caso, por favor, si pudieras salir de mi cuarto, me daría mucho gusto. Me gustaría estar a solas un momento." Pidió Natsuki, en esa manera tan particular de los jóvenes en la que le hacen saber a la otra persona, que en realidad no están pidiendo algún favor.

Su tío no tomó ofensa. Entendía, con gran pesar, que la pobre había sufrido muchas angustias en los días y meses anteriores.

"No espero nada por el estilo. Ya no eres la niña educada que solías ser. Y lo entiendo, en serio." Erik se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana al lado de la cama de la maga.

"Mira Natsuki, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. Ambos tenemos que comprometernos a solucionar esto, no quiero volver a utilizar la fuerza para obligarte a quedarte." Su tío intentó razonar con ella. _Otra vez. _Sabía que sería difícil.

"Tío, le pido por favor, que…" Natsuki comenzó, peo su tío no la dejó terminar al levantar una mano para silenciarla. Ésta obedeció de inmediato. Estaba segura de que tenía que ver más con la expresión en la cara de su tío. '_Oh dios mío, ya me llevó."_ Pensó la maga.

"Ya no sigas Natsuki Krüger." Exclamó su tío. "No puedo creer que insistas en este tema. ¿Cómo puedes creer que _tú, _una niña que no sabe más de 5 hechizos, puede resolver un misterio peligroso, cuando los adultos no lo han conseguido? Lo único que te pido, _que te pedimos, _es que nos des tiempo." Su tío estaba definitivamente molesto, las últimas palabras de su exclamación fueron prácticamente gritos.

"O es que acaso todavía eres tan inmadura que crees que nada te va a salir mal." Erik sabía que estaba siendo muy duro, pero ya estaba cansado de intentar contener a una niña con una energía inmensa. "O piensas que en un momento de necesidad, cuando estés al borde de la muerte llegarán milagrosamente tus padres a rescatarte de las ga…" Se sobrepasó. Erik sabía que había hablado de más. No necesitaba ver la cara de su sobrina la cual cambió rápidamente de emociones. De una cara angustiada y torturada, a ira, para terminar en vacante de emociones.

"No, _tío," _le espetó Natsuki, "ya tiene más de un año en que dejé de creer en fantasías y cuentos de hadas."

Erik inhaló profundamente. '_Genial, una vez más su máscara de indiferencia' _pensó su tío. Había logrado que lo tratara como un extraño.

"Lo siento. Déjame decirlo," se apresuró a decir Erik cuando vio que su sobrina lo interrumpiría. "estuve muy fuera de lugar."

"Lo que sea." Se limitó a contestar Natsuki. Vaya que sus argumentos inteligentes rebosaban de su boca.

Erik tomó un fuerte suspiro. "Como te decía, hagamos compromiso, ¿vale? Un trato que nos beneficie a ambos. Sería la única manera de que te deje ir en tu misión."

Natsuki se le quedó viendo con ojos suspicaces. Estaba segura que no sería algo fácil su parte del trato. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, le indicó a su tío que continuara.

Se sentó su tío en una silla que había al lado de su cama. Erik, al haber tenido tiempo para pensar su proceder, no necesitó de más tiempo para pensar cómo exponerle su idea, bueno no exactamente _suya_; a Natsuki.

"Te dejaré ir, totalmente sola, o si quieres mi compañía te la brindo, en tu búsqueda de la verdad; y no haré nada por detenerte más adelante en el camino. Solamente me tendrías que cumplir un, amm, como se dice…" Dijo en tono de falsa contemplación. Natsuki se estaba impacientando. _'La tengo.' _Pensó con complacencia Erik cuando observó a su sobrina al fin algo ilusionada. "… ¡Ah sí! Sólo quiero que me cumplas un _caprichito. _Estoy seguro que, a una maga tan capaz como tú, no le sería para nada difícil."

"¿Qué quieres?" Gruñó Natsuki. Su tío la tenía, y lo peor, él lo sabía. Ella haría lo que fuera por que sus tíos le dieran la libertad que tanto deseaba.

"Lo único que pido es que termines tu último año de escuela. Solamente eso. Luego, en poco menos que un año, serás totalmente libre."

La expresión de Natsuki, totalmente incrédula, era exactamente como la esperaba Eric.

"Bromeas, ¿verdad? Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero. ¿Qué no te das cuenta tío?" Le preguntó con sinceridad Natsuki. "No tengo un año." Sabía que eso sonaba tonto. Si sus padres estaban muertos, a como todo mundo creía, a como _ella_ estaba casi segura que así era, daba igual si se tardaba un año o diez. ¿Qué tal si _no_? ¿Quizás? Eso era lo que quería averiguar más que nada. Una seguridad de que sus padres ya no volverían.

Se sentía un poco asqueada cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos. Al parecer su tío estaba en lo cierto, y, ella al parecer, seguía creyendo en milagros.

"¿Qué más da una año más o un año menos Natsuki? La verdad puede esperar. Los muertos no se impacientan." Le aleccionó su tío. "Tu tía y yo, como nos preocupamos por ti, sabemos que es injusto que te reprimamos de cumplir tu objetivo. Lo único que pedimos, es el conocimiento de que estás preparada para defenderte aunque no estemos ahí."

Erik la miró fijamente, intentando que sus palabras entraran al cráneo testarudo de su sobrina. "Recuerda que no puedes depender de Dhuran para que siempre te salve. Ya sabes que sin nuestro consentimiento, no te puedes escapar." Su tío le dijo con un poco de advertencia. Natsuki recordó el dolor de los ataques de su tío, y su tía.

"Aún no eres tan fuerte." Decidió añadir Erik para ayudar a su caso.

Natsuki se lo quedó observando un largo rato. Su tío tenía razón en eso último. Si no la querían dejar irse, no iba a poder irse. Esa mañana había sido prueba de eso.

"Es más, quien quita y una vez que te gradúes como toda una gran maga en entrenamiento, ya seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para no requerir de nuestra, ejem, _autorización_" Concluyó su tío con un guiño.

Natsuki lo siguió observando. Sabía que su tío no escucharía sus razones. ¿Qué era más probable, que aprendiera más sobre la magia y hechizos poderosos por ella sola (al final de cuentas siempre se le había facilitado el aprender en medio de la acción) o en un lugar dónde no enseñan hechizos ofensivos y sólo dan clases para hacer truquitos de magia? Además, de nada le serviría su certificado en el mundo real. Pero ella sabía que ninguna de esas razones lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Tendría que aceptar su plan y regresar a la estúpida escuela. Además, ya estando ahí le sería más fácil huir una vez más.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices princesa?," le dijo su tío con una sonrisa en la cara y, extendiéndole la mano, le cuestionó, "¿regresarás a terminar tus estudios en la escuela que te escogí, por todo el año, hasta que te gradúes, para así poder iniciar con tu viaje?"

Natsuki se quedó observando la mano de su tío. Soltando un suspiro la sujetó con firmeza. "Sí tío, haré justo lo que me acabas de pedir."

"¿Lo _prometes?" _Le preguntó por última vez sin soltarle la mano que se sentía como un témpano de hielo, y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Natsuki sintió que esos ojos buscaban en lo profundo de su alma por cualquier pizca de engaño. "Lo prometo tío, yo, Natsuki Krüger, cumpliré con tu petición de regresar a la escuela y graduarme." Natsuki forzó a salir de su boca. "Tú prometes tu parte también, ¿verdad?" Esta vez era ella quien traspasó a su tío con la mirada.

"Por supuesto que sí, Natsuki" Le aseguró. "Nosotros los magos sabemos la fuerza de las palabras, y sobre todo, la fuerza de un pacto."

"Claro tío, lo sé perfectamente." Natsuki dijo a la vez que se dejaba caer a su cama.

"Ahora bien, hablemos de detalles. Atenderás una escuela en Suiza, el director es muy amigo nuestro, así como lo fue de tus padres. Es escuela tipo Gymnasium y se llama Gärderobe. Te va a encantar." Dijo su tío, una vez más retomando su tono serio.

"Voy a cenar Natsuki, deberías ir tu también, debes de estar hambrienta. Tanto tu tía, como Dhuran han de estar sentados comiendo, y ya sabemos cómo ése se puede acabar toda la comida en minutos." Con eso se dirigió a la salida.

Natsuki decidió no contestar, tenía mucha hambre pero no le daría la razón a su tío. Además estaba muy cansada y quería quedarse recostada unos momentos más para planear cómo salirse de esa escuela.

"¡Ah!, se me olvidaba comentarte. El gimnasio al que vas no es una academia de magia _per se. _Es una escuela regular para chicos comunes, así que cuidado con que se enteren de que eres una maga. Debe ser un _secreto_. No querrás convertirte en un armiño, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó su tío en tono de broma mientras abría la puerta.

"¡¿Qu… Qué es lo que. Cómo que personas comunes?" Exclamó Natsuki sentándose, bruscamente, una vez más. Eso _no _lo había esperado. Sabía que debía haber una trampa. Pero se recordó que no sería problema por mucho tiempo. De hecho sería mucho más fácil huir de ese lugar si no había gente con magia que la detuviera.

"Y otra cosa más." Le dijo su tío, ya parado en el pasillo enfrente de su cuarto, mientras sacaba algo de su abrigo. Natsuki apenas se daba cuenta de lo raro que era que no se lo hubiera quitado ya estando dentro de la casa.

"Acabamos de pactar nuestro acuerdo enfrente de esto." Su tío le mostró lo que sostenía en su mano, era una figurilla en forma de águila con las alas extendidas la cual tenía sosteniendo una balanza en su pico. '_Oh no.' _Se horrorizó Natsuki. Si bien no sabía que era ese objeto, ni lo que hacía, conocía el simbolismo. Una balanza, dos pesas; el símbolo romano para la _Autoridad _y _Justicia._

"Esto es un _Ennomos Aetosphragis._ Un artefacto raro que, al momento de hacer una promesa enfrente de éste, ata nuestras almas a él; forzándonos a cumplir nuestras promesas, a la buena o a la mala. De ésta manera tenemos engravado nuestro contrato en nuestras propias almas. Bastante impresionante, ¿no crees?"

Natsuki ahora comprendía. No podía creer que le hicieran esto. La iban a forzar a cumplir la voluntad de ellos. Si el contrato ahora se encontraba escrito en su alma, no iba a haber forma de que pudiera escapar de esa escuela. Corría el riesgo de atraer alguna maldición, _o peor_, que perdiera su magia.

"Así que puedes ir olvidando cualquier plan que estuvieras conjurando para poder escapar de ese lugar." Finalizó su tío y cerró la puerta.

Natsuki se quedó sola, temblando de furia, todavía sentada en su cama.

'_¡Maldición!'_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado._

_Probablemente muchos vayan a tener problemas con el hecho de que Natsuki sea una puberta de trece años de edad, bueno, está a punto de cumplir los trece. Pero por favor, denle tiempo a la historia, trataré de no decepcionar. Crecerá, se los prometo._

Ahora, una breve explicación de los términos utilizados en el capítulo. Que conste que los hechizos no los inventé, bueno, la mayoría; aparte, hechizos que vaya inventando irán incrementado a conforme avance la historia. Ahora estoy usando los básicos que en el manga Akamatsu ha explicado. Para más información pueden recurrir al blog vetus de wordpress, hecho por canonrap; o mejor aún, checar el manga, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán ^^

"Mea Anima, Meus Potestas" - Ésta es la clave de activación de Natsuki, todo mago entrenado tiene una, es por eso que sus tíos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Natsuki tenía la propia, ya que ella no es maga entrenada debido a que no terminó su educación. Que lista es nuestra pequeña. La clave siempre es aquella con la cual el mago se sienta identificado, no tiene que ser lingüísticamente aceptable ya que depende totalmente de la preferencia del mago; por ejemplo, para Natsuki bien pudo haber sido 'Mayo Canis Mayous Daisuke', pero NO!

"Frangere" – Abrir/romper. Auto-explicatorio.

"Undans Paries Aquarius." – Barrera de agua actual. Es un hechizo defensivo que rodea al mago de agua, se puede tener todo el tiempo rodeándolo en una barrera minúscula de agua, de esta manera el mago tendría una barrera defensiva lista para ataques sorpresas. Casi todos los magos tienen su propia versión, que depende del elemento al cual el mago tenga más afinidad, en este caso Natsuki utilizó agua. Probablemente sea su elemento afín. Oh, y puede detener un camión de 10 toneladas.

"Frigerans Exarmatio" – Desarme Congelante. Es un hechizo de desarme a base del elemento hielo/agua, es una de las versiones más peligrosas junto con aquella que utiliza el elemento fuego. Congela a su paso lo que se le ponga enfrente, junto con el armamento y ropas de quien fuera su blanco.

"Demoror" – Retener/Contener. Clave utilizada para que un hechizo se guarde o retrase para ser utilizado más adelante.

"Reflexio" – Escudo de hielo. Como su nombre indica, es un hechizo de escudo. De esta manera quien lo encante, puede defenderse de un ataque. Mientras más fuerte sea el mago, más defensa tiene el escudo. De esta manera vemos como hasta el hechizo más básico puede ser muy fuerte, y peligroso. Todo depende de el flujo interno de mana que el mago tenga.

"Emittam" – Clave usada para activar hechizos retrasados.

"Volatio. Levitatio. Baculum Volent" - Vuela. Flota. Báculo toma vuelo. – Es un hechizo para hacer levitar un báculo en este caso, puede ser modificado para que funcione con escobas y cualquier artefacto imaginable. En principio es sólo para principiantes, aquí Natsuki lo utilizó solamente porque era un báculo nuevo que no tenía conexión alguna con ella.

"Sagitta Magica" – Arquero Mágico. Hechizo básico que lanza proyectiles de magia. De igual manera tiene sus variaciones dependiendo del elemento. En este capítulo se mencionó el de aire que sirve para capturar a alguien en dichos proyectiles que en vez de atacar son usados para contener a un mago. El número de proyectiles depende del encantamiento y de la energía del mago. Se conoce de magos poderosos que pueden lanzar miles!.

_Ahora, si bien quieren, pueden dejar alguna sugerencia, comentario o crítica sobre la historia, eso me agradaría mucho ya que es el primer fanfic que hago en mi vida y me gustaría saber que tal me va ;D_


	2. Secretos Que Guardamos

_Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído/comentado/alertado y hayan puesto de favorito el primer capítulo de esta historia. Es placentero saber que lo que uno hace es gustado por otras personas. Espero y este capítulo también sea del gusto de ustedes._

_Abdicación/Disclaimer: Tampoco soy dueña de la canción Secrets de OneRepublic. Obviamente._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Secretos Que Guardamos<strong>

I need another story, something to get off my chest

My life gets kind of boring, need something that I can confess…

And, I'm gonna give all my secrets away…

Secrets (OneRepublic)

* * *

><p>Natsuki contemplaba, con sus ojos verdes esmeralda el paisaje con el aire sombrío y determinante de una persona que sabe que está a punto de embarcarse en una nueva etapa. Una etapa que sería muy importante en lo que ella consideraba como el propósito de su vida, el obtener venganza.<p>

Pero, antes que saliera rugiendo por su venganza, tendría que cumplir con la prueba que sus tíos le habían exigido y la cual debía ser superada si se creía lo suficientemente capaz de poder llamarse una Krüger.

Estaba sentada enfrente de un lago que estaba muy cerca de la casa donde ella había pasado el último año y medio viviendo; la casa de sus tíos. Sus tíos vivían en el bosque que está en la frontera entre Finlandia y Rusia, por lo que incluso a mitad del verano ya se lograba sentir un poco del frío cortante que caracterizaba los inviernos de aquel perdido lugar.

Para Natsuki esto no importaba mucho, hubiera frío o calor, ella ya no sentía temperatura alguna; en especial cuando se había pasado las últimas cuatro horas mirando al mismo lugar y pensando lo mismo una y otra vez. Para ser una chica de do… bueno, trece años a partir de ese día, era definitivamente una con demasiadas preocupaciones para su corta edad.

Tales preocupaciones estaban centradas en la jugarreta que su tío se había entretenido poniéndole. Con el sólo pensar en que tenía que postergar la investigación sobre lo ocurrido a sus padres tiempo atrás, ya empezaba a sentir el malestar de una úlcera formándose en su estómago.

No sólo eso, sino que también la escuela a la que iba resultó ser una escuela totalmente ordinaria, a donde atendían jóvenes aburridamente ordinarios, sin conocimiento alguno de su mundo; por lo que no nada más tendría que lidiar con un montón de chicos sin ideas de las verdades del mundo y a la vez intentando pasar el año, sino que además tendría que ser súper cuidadosa para no incurrir en el castigo dado a los magos cuyas identidades eran descubiertas.

Este círculo de pensamientos errantes terminaba con el recordatorio de su última preocupación: Dhuran.

Desde que había regresado a Finlandia, a casa de sus tíos, para vivir sus últimos días en tranquilidad antes de ir a su nueva escuela, Dhuran había desaparecido sin ni siquiera darle aviso. Ni porque ése día era el 15 de agosto, en el cual cumplía _maravillosamente_ sus trece años, su mejor y único amigo no había sido capaz ni de aparecer a darle una felicitación o mínimo una relamida en el cachete. Ni hablar de un regalo.

Natsuki estaba molesta. No podía creer que su fiel amigo le estuviera reprochando con su silencio el que le fuera a dejar; y es que sus tíos le habían dicho que Dhuran no sería muy bien recibido a donde ella iba y que el trato con el director de la escuela para recibir a Natsuki, pues, había sido exclusivamente para ella. Así que no era como si ella pudiera evitar dejarlo, un trato era un trato. Ella nunca se retractaba en su palabra, y no le iba a dar la satisfacción a su tío de retractarse de la promesa que le había hecho.

Es por culpa de esa promesa hecha con su tío que Natsuki había pasado en un estupor depresivo los últimos días antes de convertirse en una estudiante por última vez. _'Porque mi vida está desesperadamente en busca de más drama. Maldito seas Dhur… Ah, bueno ya lo…' _Natsuki exhaló cansadamente. Ni siquiera había podido concentrarse lo suficiente como para estudiar algunos de sus escritos mágicos que había tomado "_prestados" _a la biblioteca mágica de Finlandia.

Lo único por lo que estaba esperando con un poco de ansiedad llegar a Suiza, era porque su tío le había prometido que el director de esa escuela era también un mago. Uno muy fuerte y muy estudioso, quien de seguro tenía muchos libros mágicos a los cuales ya había dado su autorización para que Natsuki los revisara.

"Natsuki," Ella entornó su cuerpo hacia donde provenía la voz de su tía llamándola; su melena larga, lacia y negra se movía con el viento. "Ahí estás, te he estado buscando como loca querida." Dijo su tía, la mujer que a sus 33 años y sin hijos había estado cuidando de ella durante los últimos dos años, y la que le había atestado un golpe noqueador a su adorada sobrina no un mes previo.

"¿Para qué me necesitas tía?" Contestó Natsuki, en una voz muy diferente a aquella con la que le había gritado y llamado mentirosa a la persona que ya se encontraba frente a la ella, mientras Natsuki estaba sentada a la base de la laguna.

"Pues, para que vayamos a cenar hija, además, te espera tu pastel. Debemos apurarnos que mañana vas a ir con tu tío a comprar lo necesario para tu viaje, por lo que te debes de acostar temprano." Le recordó su tía. Era simplemente una de esas mujeres que trataban a todo mundo con una sonrisa. Siempre le había parecido a Natsuki una persona totalmente inocente e indefensa, ahora sabía que eso era totalmente falso. La mujer sabía cómo asestar un golpe.

"Sí tía, dentro de poco te alcanzo." Lhuna Gorvic se dio la vuelta para regresar a preparar la cena cuando su sobrina la detuvo. "Amm, Dhuran, ¿él aún no…?" Natsuki no pudo terminar, sabía que su tía entendería.

"No Natsuki, pero no te debes preocupar, Dhuran es un ser muy fuerte, el va a estar bien. De seguro se aparecerá mañana para desearte un buen viaje." Le reconfortó su tía y continuó con su camino.

Natsuki se levantó y, con una última mirada a la hermosa y relajante vista, emprendió el camino a la pequeña celebración con motivo de su cumpleaños. Se forzó a no desear cosas innecesarias como la compañía de sus desaparecidos padres y mejor se preguntó cómo serían las personas a las que estaba a punto de conocer.

Bueno, esa era otra de las cosas que no importaban mucho en el mundo ya vacío de emociones de Natsuki. Mientras la dejaran en paz y no se trataran de pasar de listos con ella, _ellos _estarían bien. Además, así iba a ser más fácil para ella mantener ocultos todos sus secretos.

* * *

><p>El Gymnasium Gärderobe resaltaba de entre todos los que había en el Cantón de Zürich, y en toda Suiza; por su alumnado. Al ser una escuela privada estilo internado, se caracterizaba por tener puros estudiantes que provenían de familias adineradas y muy bien posicionadas en el mundo empresarial y académico.<p>

Otra característica de Gärderobe es que era un Gymnasium Internacional; pero eso no sorprendía, en Suiza se encuentran cientos de esos; por lo que se podía ver alumnos de diferentes nacionalidades y diversas lenguas recorrer los enormes terrenos del campus.

Para terminar, era una de las pocas escuelas de Suiza que usaban uniformes escolares. Según los directivos, eso le daba al alumnado un sentimiento de pertenencia a tan prestigiosa escuela. Tendencia que ya varias escuelas en Suiza empezaban a utilizar.

Lo que realmente sorprendía era que, en sus profundidades administrativas y estructurales, guardaba secretos de los cuales ninguna otra escuela de Suiza, aunque sí otras en el mundo, tenían conocimientos. Pero eso lo dejaremos para más adelante.

El campus se encontraba situado en un terreno de la municipalidad de Küsnacht, dentro del cantón de Zürich, a 20 minutos de la ciudad que lleva este último nombre.

El lunes 15 de agosto Gärderobe ofrecía una vista peculiar a aquellos acostumbrados al ambiente común de esa escuela. Era el día previo al inicio de clases, por lo que los estudiantes, quienes habían estado llegando a los dormitorios desde el viernes anterior, estaban disfrutando del último día de vacaciones.

El lugar estaba muy tranquilo con cada estudiante disfrutando de las amplias áreas verdes que rodeaban el campus, cada uno sumergido en sus preferidas ocupaciones: estar recostados en el pasto, leyendo en la enorme biblioteca escolar, disfrutando de picnics entre amigos o haciendo uso de las áreas deportivas.

Dos chicos justamente se encontraban haciendo uso de estas últimas. Uno de ellos era alto y de cabellera dorada con luces de un castaño claro y ojos ámbar; el otro era igual de alto, de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color, con una tez bronceada y una muy peculiar cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Ambos jóvenes eran muy apuestos, con el cuerpo de aquellos jóvenes que se la pasaban jugando al futbol como locos y con movimientos ágiles ganados después de varios años en sus respectivas disciplinas marciales. Se andaban pasando un balón de futbol de manera informal entre ellos.

"Felicidades por ser el nuevo capitán del Club de Kendo Takeda, te lo mereces." Dijo el joven rubio con una mueca de aburrimiento en su cara, acababa de llegar a la escuela y ya tenía ansias de irse otra vez. Luego pareció recordar algo y antes de que su compañero pudiera agradecer le comentó con voz burlona, "Aunque ambos sabemos que, de no ser porque la pequeña demonio no tiene idea de cómo manejar un Club y sus finanzas, ella te hubiera robado el puesto sin siquiera intentarlo."

"Calla, digo, no es como si tú tuvieras alguna posición de importancia en tu club, Tate." Masashi Takeda le contestó a su mejor amigo en todo el campus. Desde que se convirtieron en compañeros del club de futbol cuando Sergey Tate entró a la escuela tres años antes, cuando Takeda iba en noveno grado y Tate en octavo, rápidamente se compaginaron y lograron formar un dueto muy poderoso a la hora de jugar al fut… y de volver locas a las chicas del lugar.

"Por favor Takeda, sabes que desde que te saliste del equipo para enfocarte en la dirección del Club de Kendo ya no he jugado como antes." Le dijo el aludido a su amigo golpeándole en su hombro. "Aparte, yo igual estoy más interesado en mi entrenamiento de arte marcial. Lástima que no hay un Club de Kempo en la escuela."

"Mmjá, lo que digas hermano, pero cuenta, que pasó con esa chica del Instituto Montana que te invitó a salir antes de las vacaciones." Cambió de tema de conversación el moreno con su voz ronca.

"Ah, pues nada, nunca me comuniqué con ella. La verdad es que no era lo suficiente bonita para mis gustos." Tate contestó de mala gana. Sabía que a su amigo le molestaban ese tipo de comentarios, pero no podía evitarlo. Además en ese momento estaba más enfocado en su entrenamiento como para, según él, perder el tiempo con una chica.

"Pfft, en serio Tate, el karma un día de estos te va a venir a morder el trasero. Ya lo verás cuando te enamores." Le aleccionó Takeda.

"Por favor, Takeda, tú que vas a saber de amor, no has salido con ninguna chica en los últimos dos años. La gente va a empezar a decir rumores de ti hermano, ya sabes lo que dicen de los solteros guapos."

"Pues qué quieres que haga, simplemente ninguna chica ha sido la indicada. Ninguna que he conocido es especial." Comentó Takeda desviando la vista de la de su amigo y dejando pasar la bola de largo.

Nadie creería que Masashi Takeda, uno de los chicos más solicitados y populares en toda la escuela, fuera tan romántico. Era un secreto que Takeda había mantenido oculto con su rudeza exterior y sus rechazos a tantas chicas en su tiempo en esa escuela.

"¿Indicada? Pues amigo, espero que a cómo eres de especial con las chicas sepas reconocer a la indicada. Y ahora vete a buscar esa bola menso, que tú la perdiste por andar proyectando al tipo Cullen ese." Y señalando con su mano hacia la bola, apresuró a su amigo a que la fuera a buscar.

Takeda nada más esgrimió una mueca al escuchar tal referencia de su amigo antes de ir por la pelota, ya luego utilizaría esa referencia para burlarse de su amigo. Mientras Takeda se alejaba a buscar la bola murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que su amigo lo escuchara, la condición de idiota de éste.

"En serio Takeda, a quien el Karma vendrá a darle una lección va a ser a ti, por rompecorazones." Le gritó Tate a su amigo con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Empezaba a pensar qué hacer como siguiente actividad. Tenía que disfrutar con su mejor amigo del último día antes de las clases _aburridas_ que les esperaban. No había manera de que quisiera pasar su tiempo libre con nadie más que su mejor amigo, pero eso era algo que nadie más tenía que saber.

"Oye, ¿y en serio crees que soy guapo?" Le gritó Takeda a su amigo desde el lugar a donde el balón había salido volando. Cuando vio el gesto horrorizado que su amigo puso se puso a reír como loco.

* * *

><p>No todos en el Gymnasium de Gärderobe estaban disfrutando del último día de vacaciones. Dentro del auditorio había toda una revolución. Había estudiantes trabajando por todos lados, al parecer pertenecientes a varios grados, todos comandados por una muchacha rubia de estatura mediana, que parecía estar muy emocionada dando, <em>gritando, <em>órdenes a todos los presentes dentro del recinto.

"¡Arriba! He dicho que esa pancarta debe ir arriba" Gritó con una fuerza ensordecedora la chica rubia de ojos purpúreos, su voz amplificándose gracias a un megáfono que sostenía para desgracia de todos quienes la rodeaban. "Es ésta que tengo a mi lado la que va a ir en la entrada."

"Haruka, no te deberías estresar, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para preparar las cosas." Una pequeña joven, de cabello castaño bien corto, le contestó acercándose a ella con varios papeles sobre sus brazos, sus ojos verdes aceitunados mostrando su extrema tranquila timidez.

De cara era muy bonita, pero nada especial. Uno podría decir que era de una de esas personas que uno no se tomaría la molestia de voltear a ver cuando pasan al lado de uno. Pero era una persona con una personalidad muy leal y cálida.

Muy grande la diferencia con su rubia mejor amiga, quien llamaba mucho la atención debido a _dos grandes razones_ pero que con su personalidad solía alejar, o _asustar,_ a cualquier chico que se le acercara a más de dos metros con asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con Gärderobe. Nadie le podía reclamar que Gärderobe no fuera su prioridad.

"Oh Yukino, al fin, alguien competente. Ya estoy cansada de trabajar con puro imbécil." Le comentó la rubia a su amiga mientras le aventaba una mirada feroz a todos los que las rodeaban.

"Haruka, no creo que insultar a los demás estudiantes sea propio de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil." Reprimió a la rubia Yukino Chrysant, Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Estaba muy orgullosa de que su amiga hubiera podido lograr lo que se había propuesto desde que tenían doce años. Era la indicada para el cargo, según su opinión personal.

"Arghh, disculpa pero es que mi paciencia se está agotando. Ninguno de los estudiantes presentes me hacen el trabajo fácil, y para colmo todavía faltan alumnos por presentar sus informes sobre el arribo a los dormitorios." Gruñó Haruka Armitage, quien, si bien no había sido la favorita entre los estudiantes para ser Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, sí había sido la que había ganado el mayor número de votos de entre los competidores.

"Mínimo muchos ya se reportaron para dar alguna justificación, todos excepto _esa maldita mujer _amante del té." No era posible para Haruka evitar su tono de desagrado al mencionar a su _"enemiga" _número uno. "Y te apuesto un helado a que lo está haciendo a propósito nada más para molestarme porque yo soy la Presidenta y no ella."

"Mmm, probablemente estés en lo cierto, pero la Srita. Viola es muy competente en su trabajo Haruka, sabes que te entregará el papeleo a tiempo." Yukino realmente no creía que fuera ésa la razón por la cual la Representante de la Clase a la que pertenecían le hiciera su trabajo difícil a Haruka, eso de que lo estuviera haciendo en venganza porque era Haruka quien era la Presidenta. No, Yukino sabía que era simplemente porque por alguna razón la chica, por mucho que era una mujer encantadora y con modales, le encantaba molestar a su querida amiga Haruka. Esto en cambio molestaba mucho a Yukino, pero sabía que no le podía decir nada a la otra mujer, en esa escuela, si había alguien inmune a todos los alumnos y el staff académico, era Shizuru Viola.

Si bien era cierto que Shizuru Viola parecía ante todo el mundo como la mujer perfecta en cuanto a apariencia y encanto, había algo en el aire que cargaba que no le agradaba del todo a Yukino, y eso que ella era de las personas que podían conversar, sin perder su timidez, a gusto con cualquier persona.

Yukino sentía que la Representante de la clase 12° A era por mucho una mujer de cuidado y totalmente artificiosa. A pesar de varios años estudiando juntas no creía conocer nada bien a Shizuru y de hecho no creía que hubiera una sola persona en toda Gärderobe que lo hiciera.

"Como sea Yukino, ahora vamos a demostrarle a esta escuela que yo desde un principio fui la indicada para ser la Presidenta Estudiantil." Haruka le dijo a su amiga volteándola a ver con una sonrisa en su boca. "Este será un gran año con muchas actividades en esta escuela. Nadie lo olvidará."

Yukino no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga, como si hubiera sido contagiada por la presencia de la sonrisa. Ése era uno de sus secretos, cada uno involucrado con la persona que tenía enfrente; le era inevitable el ponerse feliz cuando su querida Haruka estaba feliz. "Sí Haruka, ahora en qué otra cosa te puedo apoyar."

Y así ambas continuaron con sus indicaciones para que el nuevo año escolar, el último para ellas en esa escuela, el último juntas, fuera uno inolvidable.

* * *

><p>Mai Tokiha, una pelirroja de onceavo grado, muy atractiva de entre las de su grado, desmontó de la línea de metro del Zürich S-Bahn que conectaba al municipio de Küsnacht con la ciudad de Zürich.<p>

La chica iba regresando a la escuela después de haber hecho las compras de los alimentos para su dormitorio que, con _muucha suerte_, les alcanzaría a ella y a su compañera de cuarto para dos semanas. Bueno, lo más probable que fuera sólo una.

Con todas las bolsas de las compras pesándole demasiado, se arrepintió de no haber esperado a que su compañera regresara de entrenar para que la acompañara.

Volteó a ver la hermosa vista que el lago Zürich ofrecía en esos tiempos de verano y decidió empezar a caminar hacia la escuela. Tenía que dejar todo listo para el comienzo de clases.

Después de caminar unos minutos y de que la circulación de sus manos se estuviera cortando debido al peso de las bolsas, al fin pudo vislumbrar la salida de la calle que la metería a la parte del bosque en donde Gärderobe se encontraba.

Al fin podía ver la escuela con sus magníficas construcciones, no de sorprender del edificio que albergaba a la escuela privada más importante de Zürich.

Mientras emitía un suspiro se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos su hermanito. Intentaba no preocuparse ya que sabía que él sabía cuidarse y que además tenía en su compañero de cuarto a alguien confiable.

Acababa de pasar el portón del Gymnasium Gärderobe cuando sintió un peso colgársele de la espalda que por poco la tumba al suelo. Afortunadamente era una chica muy fuerte, aunque nadie se lo creyera debido a su cuerpo poco atlético.

"¡Maiiiiiiii!" Le gritó al oído con entusiasmo el peso a su espalda.

"Mi- Mik- suéltame mujer, me estás as- asfixiando." Dijo Mai entre jadeos a causa de su asfixia.

La muchacha que estaba colgada a la espada de la pelirroja, la cual tenía cabello negro y dividido en dos coletas trenzadas la soltó y pronto le arrebató varias de las bolsas que Mai estaba cargando, después de todo, esta era otra que, a pesar de su figura extremadamente delgada, era muy fuerte.

"Fuiste de compras Mai, que mala, me hubieras esperado. Tenía tantas cosas que comprar." La chica del cabello trenzado hablaba, al parecer sin respirar, a su amiga mientras la miraba con sus ojos ámbar que asemejaban de cierta manera aquellos a los de un gato.

"Lo siento Mika, me urgía terminar las compras temprano, ya ves que mi abuelo nos citó en su oficina dentro de un rato." Mai explicó a su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto Mikaela Minagi.

"¿En serio? Perfecto, ya extraño los dulces de papa Michel. Siempre tiene varios guardados en su oficina si uno sabe cómo buscar." Mikaela prácticamente empezaba a babear de tan sólo pensar en los dulces que el abuelo de Mai, quien también era el director de Gärderobe, guardaba en la oficina que tenía en el edificio administrativo del campus.

"De veras Mikaela, en todo lo que tú piensas es en comida. Es más, a veces pienso que la única razón por la que todavía sigues siendo mi amiga es porque soy tu cocinera favorita." Mai sabía que eso era mentira, eso de que fuera la única razón no lo de que Mikaela pensara sólo en comida; hasta sabía que la chica soñaba con comida.

Mikaela y Mai, junto con el hermano gemelo de ésta última, Takumi, habían crecido como familia después de que su abuelo adoptara a Mikaela en la familia cuando ésta era todavía una pequeña salvaje. Y luego de que los padres de Mai y Takumi fallecieran en un accidente de auto, los tres habían crecido juntos como hermanos.

"Pfft, sabes que no es cierto, también pienso en mi Kendo, en Mai, en Takumi… ¿Por cierto, ya has sabido de Takumi? Escuché que fue el fin de semana al Festival del Lago en la ciudad." Preguntó Mikaela con su habilidad de saltar de una conversación a otra en cuestión de segundos.

Mai quiso guardar silencio, la verdad es que no tenía idea sobre las actividades de su hermano, y tampoco quería sonar como la hermana que no quiere dejar a su hermano menor -por minutos pero menor de todas maneras- divertirse un poco.

Últimamente su hermano había empezado a separarse de ella. De cierta manera lo entendía porque, a pesar de que tuvieran la misma edad, el genio de su hermano lo había llevado a estar un año adelantado a su hermana, por lo que Takumi ya se encontraba en doceavo grado, a punto de salir a estudiar la Universidad y dejarla atrás.

No se lo reprochaba, amaba a su hermano y siempre lo apoyó. Pero le dolía que su hermano ya no la estuviera buscando como antes lo hacía. No sabía el porqué su hermano la había estado evitando en ese último año, en especial después de la delicada condición en la que su hermano se encontraba. _'En serio, ¡que se cree!; sabe que me preocupo a muerte por él.'_

"Oye, por cierto, ¿compraste lo necesario para hacerme un poco de tu ramen especial? Tiene tiempo que no me preparas un poco. Mai, quieeero ramen." Interrumpió Mikaela los pensamientos de la pelirroja y ésta se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Sabía que Mikaela se había dado cuenta que en esos últimos meses, el mencionar a Takumi era delicado para la pelirroja. Aunque no lo pareciera, la joven de personalidad inmadura podía llegar a ser muy perceptiva en ocasiones.

"Si Mika, traje lo necesario, no es como si no me lo hubieras estado recordando prácticamente toda la semana antes de llegar a Gärderobe." Dijo Mai a su compañera para apaciguarle su berrinche mientras le daba un empujón con su cadera y provocaba una risita a la misma. "Pareces más una niña de doce años en vez de tus 16."

A Mai mínimo le quedaba la certeza de que Mikaela aún la necesitaba, la chica a duras penas sabía cómo bañarse sola; bueno, eso era una exageración, pero definitivamente necesitaba ayuda para la pedicura. Y es que, no era algo que le confiaría alguna vez a alguien pero para Mai, el saber que era alguien que era necesitada por sus seres queridos, la hacía sentirse muy bien y que su vida tenía sentido.

"Auuu, Mai, por qué dices eso si sabes que soy mayor que tú." Mikaela dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a Mai, demostrando una vez más lo madura que era.

"Jajaja, apurémonos mensa para que vayamos rápido con el abuelo y puedas robar tu postre."

Y así las dos mejores amigas caminaron hacia el dormitorio que compartían, haciéndose bromas y riendo todo el camino. Olvidándose así de hermanos tercamente autosuficientes, parientes perdidos, y lo tedioso que sería levantarse al día siguiente e ir a clases.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tokiha… como siempre se te puede encontrar leyendo." Llamó Kazuya Krau-xeku, un chico muy apuesto de ojos azules, pelo castaño oscuro y altura media mientras se acercaba a un muchacho recostado sobre un árbol enfrente de los dormitorios de los estudiantes hombres más grandes.<p>

"Oh Krau, pues es que tengo algo de tiempo que matar" Sacudió su libro, el Nihonshoki, por los aires al chico; además de su pasión por la medicina, le encantaba la mitología. "Mi compañero se fue a la ciudad a hacer compras y pues me tranquiliza estar al aire libre."

Takumi Tokiha se parecía mucho a su hermana gemela si no fuera porque a diferencia de su vivaz hermana, este muchacho se veía muy delgado y un tanto enfermizo. Sus ojos violetas casi no brillaban.

"No sorpresa, ese hombre pareciera que pasa más tiempo en la ciudad que en esta escuela." Dijo Kazuya mientras formaba una de sus sonrisas que se habían vuelto legendarias entre las chicas de Gärderobe.

"Ahh, si…" Takumi no sabía que más comentar, si bien era conocido por ser uno de esos chicos agradables con aquel que le dirigiera la palabra, era muy tímido y, aparte de su compañero de habitación, no tenía muchos amigos. Con Kazuya ya había tenido conversaciones antes, pero todas relacionadas con la escuela.

Un silencio, de esos que se forman cuando dos personas no saben cómo continuar una conversación con la otra, se formó entre los dos jóvenes.

"Amm, mira Tokiha, tu hermana va en el 11°C, ¿verdad? ¿De casualidad sabes si ella se lleva bien con Akane Soir?" Kazuya le preguntó a el chico Tokiha después de que agarró el valor para hacer su pregunta.

Takumi apenas evitó que la sorpresa no reluciera en su cara. No había pensado en su hermana desde el viernes que llegaron a Gärderobe para que cada uno se instalara en sus respectivos dormitorios.

Debido a su naturaleza sensible, lo que no pudo lograr evitar fue que la culpa lo embargara. Intentó enfocarse una vez más en la plática con su compañero, hasta donde todo mundo sospechaba los gemelos tenían una relación muy unida, y así quedaría.

"Oh, ella va en ese salón, pero la verdad no tengo idea. ¿Por qué la pregunta Krau?" Takumi le dijo con sinceridad. Que él supiera su hermana se llevaba muy bien con todos los integrantes de su grupo de clases, así era el tipo de persona que ella era, pero conocía que su hermana casi nunca salía a reuniones con ellos. Siempre había pasado su vida intentando cuidar de otras personas, en especial de él, antes de cuidarse a ella misma.

Esto le molestaba mucho a Takumi: el que su hermana siempre quisiera hacerlo sentir un inútil.

Obviamente nunca le dijo esto y no pensaba dejar que su hermana se enterara de que ya no soportaba que lo siguiera tratando como el niño delicado que casi toda su vida había sido.

Más que nada porque sabía que su hermana no tenía la culpa. ¿Qué más iba a hacer su hermana cuando tenía un hermano gemelo, menor por pocos minutos, que sufría de problemas cardiacos? Añadiéndole a eso el que se hubieran quedado sin padres, no era de esperar que su hermana agarrara el papel de madre de un crío enfermo de su misma edad. O eso creía Takumi… y se odiaba un poco por pensar así.

Por esa razón el muchacho había recurrido a intentar alejarse un poco de su hermana. No quería ni que ella no lo dejara vivir su vida, ni que ella no tuviera una vida por culpa de él. Eran ese tipo de cosas que una persona hacía, a pesar de lastimarse a uno mismo y a la otra persona, pero siempre pensando en el bien último de la otra persona.

"¡Ah, no me digas que tú…!" En eso a Takumi se le ocurrió el porqué de la pregunta de Kazuya. _Qué curioso_, pensó él. "Eh bueno, no he visto a la chica por la que preguntas, pero ha de ser muy bonita." Dijo Takumi con buen humor.

"La más hermosa chico Tokiha." Sonrió Kazuya a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco por la pena.

Takumi se sorprendió, _'Vaya, quien hubiera pensado que todavía quedaban chicos tan cursis en este lugar.'_

El sabía que no tenía nada de qué burlarse, estaba seguro que cuando le llegara a gustar alguna chica, él sería tan romántico como Kazuya, o bueno, tanto como su timidez se lo permitiera.

'_Bueno, no es como si mi enfermedad me dé la oportunidad de llegar a tener una relación en serio con alguien.' _No pudo evitar pensar Takumi. Esa enfermedad ya lo tenía harto, y, empezaba a temer que un día la frustración y el miedo no le dejaran continuar siendo el chico tan amable que era. Ya empezaba a dejar de serlo con su hermana.

"Sé que esto es mucho preguntar pero, ¿sería mucho problema que pudieras averiguar con tu hermana sobre Akane?" Preguntó una vez más Kazuya, sabía que era ser una persona un poco latosa pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Quién mejor que Takumi Tokiha, quien tenía una hermana en la clase de Akane, para poder averiguarle sobre la chica de sus sueños?

Había conocido a Akane un día que la vio trabajando a medio tiempo en una de las cafeterías del centro de la municipalidad, eso quería decir que la joven era becada, por lo que debía ser muy inteligente. A él le gustaban y admiraba mucho a las chicas inteligentes. Además lo poco que habló con ella le hizo ver que era una de las chicas más dulces que hubiera conocido, y toda una hermosura. Era una mujer muy bajita, de cabello castaño como el suyo y con unos ojos chocolate bien profundos en los que el chico se imaginaba sumergiéndose eternamente.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante todas las vacaciones y eso lo había llevado a decidir que tenía que conocer a esa chica. Aunque se convirtiera en una molestia para alguien como el chico Tokiha.

"Ahh, bueno, podría intentarlo… ya sabes, hablar con mi hermana y así…" Bueno, hasta ahí llegaban sus planes de evitar, como buen hermano, a su hermana Mai. _'A quien quieres engañar, no es como si no fueras a hablar nunca con ella y evitarla por siempre.'_

Takumi Tokiha estaba nervioso, pero no iba rehusar una ayuda a un compañero de clase, no era ese tipo de persona; y tampoco dejaría que alguien se enterara de que intentaba evitar a su hermana. Ése era su pequeño secreto.

* * *

><p>Shizuru Viola era el epítome de lo que era ser una muy buena e inteligente estudiante, una hermosa y refinada mujer, una considerada y educada hija, y, una popular y amable ídolo a seguir.<p>

Eso era todo lo que la gente, ya sea los residentes de su ciudad natal, amigos de sus padres o sus compañeros de escuela en Gärderobe; admiraban de ella, además de algunos chicos locales; su belleza no alcanzaba límites.

Desde muy pequeña había sido criada para llegar a ser una pieza importante de su familia. Se sabía que sería la heredera de la compañía familiar, a pesar de no ser la mayor de tres hermanos. Sería el motor principal de una de las familias más influyentes de la gran Italia.

Es por eso que fue educada y tratada de la manera en que sus padres y abuela paterna vieron mejor conveniente, siempre pensando en convertirla en una mujer imponente. Sus padres y abuela lo habían conseguido.

Por todas esas características era por lo que _casi_ todos los estudiantes de Gärderobe, quienes la adoraban profundamente, se sorprendieron cuando anunció, sí, tuvo que anunciar en una conferencia pública enfrente a su dormitorio y a todos sus compañeros, que no entraría en la competencia para ser Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Sólo para que dejaran de asediarla con la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Había un límite para su inculcada paciencia.

La mayoría de sus fans, entre los que se contaban tanto hombres como mujeres, inmediatamente creyeron en su ídola y asumieron que el papel era muy pequeño e insignificante para una mujer que no necesitaba más poder dentro de una escuela en la que prácticamente era la reina.

Otros pensaron que era entendible que una señorita, quien estaba en entrenamiento para ser la cabeza de una familia muy poderosa, no tenía tiempo que perder organizando fiestas estudiantiles y viendo las necesidades de una escuela muy grande.

La verdad era más sencilla. A Shizuru Viola simplemente no le apeteció tener ese puesto. Se sentía satisfecha con ser la representante de la clase, puesto que había tenido desde que había llegado a esa escuela en el 7° grado cuando tenía doce años de edad, porque nunca quiso negarle a sus compañeros el apoyo que ella les podía brindar.

Y es que otro de los secretos que Shizuru Viola tenía, sin contar los tantos que seguirían aumentando en el trascurso de ese año escolar que ya estaba en curso, era que Shizuru era una persona a la que le gustaba estar completamente relajada. ¡Vaya! Algunos dirían que era una un poco perezosa.

Si totalmente no una mentira, ya que era una mujer muy ordenada y cuidadosa, no le gustaba esforzarse en asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con su imagen y el honor a su familia. Su familia, que era todo para ella, a la que se había jurado nunca defraudar. En especial después de lo sucedido con su hermano mayor.

En ese día 15 de agosto del 2011, lo que Shizuru Viola se encontraba haciendo no era suspirar por ser una fecha muy importante y especial en su vida, corazón y alma; principalmente porque ella aún no lo sabía. Tampoco estaba ocupada preparando todo lo necesario para el día siguiente, inicio de clases; ni estaba estudiando arduamente para ser cada vez una persona más culta, a como sus fans creían que hacía cada vez que no salía a recorrer el campus y saludar a sus fans.

No. Shizuru Viola estaba sentada en el sillón de su dormitorio individual; gracias a Dios… y a las largas contribuciones de familias adineradas, todos los de último grado podían disfrutar de sus cuartos individuales. Estaba sorbiendo de su taza de té mientras veía en su pantalla plana una de esas series americanas de comedia que su hermano menor tanto disfrutaba… a escondidas de sus padres, por supuesto.

Se encontraba pensando en lo estúpido que se le hacía que alguien metiera la cabeza dentro de un pavo, _asco; _cuando un fuerte golpeteo en su puerta y unos gritos, que afortunadamente las puertas mantenían a un nivel bajo, interrumpieron con su tranquila tarde.

Sabiendo quién era, porque era imposible no oír a esa mujer a kilómetros de distancia; y sabiendo qué quería, se levantó elegantemente mientras apagaba su pantalla y abrió sobre su mesita de sala un libro en una página previamente marcada, por si las dudas; tenía una reputación que mantener después de todo.

Se dirigió a la puerta en donde los sonidos no habían hecho más que aumentar en ritmo y en volumen. Cuando al fin abrió, vio la expresión que esperaba ver en la cara que sabía que iba a estar detrás de su puerta. _'En serio Armitage, ¿qué tan predecible puedes ser?' _Pensó Shizuru con aburrimiento, aunque sabía que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la mujer que tenía enfrente le podía dar algo que hacer por unos minutos.

Ya se estaba aburriendo otra vez antes de que Haruka Armitage intentara derribar su puerta, la televisión se le hacía tan sobreestimada en ocasiones.

"Vaya vaya, si no es más que la Presidenta Armitage en persona. Wow, me siento taaan alagada." Exclamó Shizuru con su voz dulce y encantadora que no dejaba de sonarle burlona a Haruka.

"Corta el rollo Viola, sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí, así que deja de jugar a ser estúpida y dame esos papeles." Contestó tajantemente Haruka sin poder borrar de su cara la expresión de desagrado que se le ponía cada vez que veía a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

"Awww, Presidenta, no me insulte. La verdad no sé qué la podría haber traído hasta la puerta de mi acogedora habitación." Dijo Shizuru sin perder su sonrisa de dama mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza. Sabía cómo manipular a Armitage, aunque la otra no lo quisiera admitir.

"¡LOS PAPELES SHIZURU!" Gritó perdiendo la compostura Haruka. "Quiero que me des los malditos papeles que te tocaban entregar a primera hora en la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil. Aquellos reportes que te tocaban manejar." Haruka no se había dado cuenta de que sus gritos ya habían atraído a muchas de las que compartían ese piso de los dormitorios.

"¡Ah! Los reportes presidenta, pero, no entiendo por qué me los pide, si yo misma se los dejé desde ayer en la noche en el buzón de su habitación. Si revisara muy bien antes de venir haciendo acusaciones a mi cuarto se lo agradecería mucho." Shizuru ya se había cansado, le gustaba molestar a Haruka, pero no dejaría que nadie le gritara en frente de las, ahora ya presentes, habitantes de ese piso.

"Y ¡¿por qué habrías de mandármelos a mi habitación Viola? Sabes mu…" Haruka no pudo terminar su exclamación de indignación cuando Viola levantó la mano en seco para pararla.

"Presidenta Armitage, usted ha de recordar que en el Consejo Estudiantil pasado, el Presidente o en todo caso el Vicepresidente, recibían papeles importantes en sus dormitorios. Esto con el fin de ahorrar tiempo y energía a los miembros del consejo, entre ellos los Representantes de las Clases." Dijo Shizuru mientras esbozaba una sonrisa un poco más cruel y burlona que las que había demostrado ese día. "No creo que usted quiera venir a cambiar un sistema tan práctico en su régimen de poder. ¿O me equivoco?"

"Arghh" Haruka no podía dejar de ver a Shizuru con odio contenido, en especial cuando todas las chicas de ese piso estaban siendo testigos de tal burla a su presidenta mientras se reían por lo bajo. _'Esta Viola siempre queriendo dejarme en ridículo, Doña Perfecta, un día me las pagará.'_ "Como sea Viola, iré a revisar y por tu bien espero que estén ahí." Y sin decir nada más se fue caminando a paso decidido hacia las escaleras del edificio.

Shizuru nada más volvió a entrar a su cuarto, no sin antes dar una sonrisita para tranquilizar a sus compañeras de piso; y se fue a sentar de nuevo al sofá. Encendió la pantalla y puso a reproducir nuevamente la serie que estaba viendo antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpida.

Su expresión estaba serena, como siempre que no tenía una sonrisa en ella se encontraba. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada. Que para ella era lo que había pasado, nada.

A una persona que no siente afecto por las personas, no le suelen interesar las pláticas con las personas que no sean de importancia a uno.

No es que Shizuru fuera apática, simplemente no veía caso relacionarse con personas que no fueran parte de su familia. Que no fueran a ser parte de su futuro. _'No es como si alguna persona fuera interesante para empezar.'_

Aún no tenía idea de que pronto llegaría a percatarse que hay personas con quienes relacionarse valen la pena, y llegaría a conocer a la más interesante de todas, a aquella persona que le pondría en perspectiva toda su vida, educación y prioridades.

Ese verano conocería a quien le quitaría el gran aburrimiento que desde pequeña había marcado su vida cotidiana. Y por primera vez conocería el miedo.

* * *

><p>Natsuki Krüger se encontraba leyendo la Eneida en el cuarto donde dormía en casa de sus tíos. Las aventuras de Eneas de seguro la sumergirían en el ánimo necesario para lo que se tendría que enfrentar en menos de dos días. Además, leer siempre la encantaba y era algo que podía hacer por horas.<p>

Tenía que reconocer que su tía se había esmerado en la cena de su cumpleaños, todo había estado riquísimo. Hasta podía decir que esa noche se sentía tranquila.

Lo único que se la arruinaba era que Dhuran no se había aparecido en toda la noche. Desde que se conocieron Dhuran nunca había fallado en felicitarla muy a su manera. _'Vaya amigo leal.' _Natsuki no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo lobo, pero tampoco lo culpaba, sabía que a él no le gustaba separarse de su cargo a proteger.

Le acababa de dar vuela a la hoja de su libro, cuando su tío entró, _sin tocar_, al cuarto.

"Natsuki, tengo algo para ti. Estoy seguro que lo vas a cuidar muy bien." Su tío se acercó a su cama y esperó que Natsuki se sentara en la orilla para que éste le tendiera una cajita negra.

Natsuki estaba incrédula, su tío le estaba dando algo. No es que el hombre fuera un tacaño pero nunca le había dado él mismo un regalo a Natsuki. De todo eso se encargaba su tía Lhuna.

Agarró la pequeña caja y la abrió. Adentro había un anillo espectacular, y uno extremadamente conocido. Natsuki soltó una bocanada de aire súbitamente, no podía creerlo.

Miró a su tío con incertidumbre en sus ojos y las preguntas silenciosas estaban reflejados en ellos. _'¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?'_

"Ese anillo me lo dio el señor Geert cuando tu tía y yo te fuimos a recoger la mañana siguiente del… del accidente en tu casa." Erik bajó la mirada intentando parafrasear bien lo que quería decir. No quería que su sobrina malentendiera las cosas y se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

"Él dijo que lo tenías sujeto fuertemente en tu mano cuando te encontró casi muerta. Le sorprendió lo fuerte que lo tenías sujeto para alguien que estaba totalmente inconsciente."

Natsuki no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar. La peligrosa pregunta _'¿y qué tal si de casualidad?', _que tanto se había prohibido pensar le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. Era su confusión la que no le permitía llorar.

"No sé cómo haya llegado a tu poder princesa, pero no quiero que andes pensando en cosas absurdas. ¿Me entendiste?"

Natsuki se paró y tomó unos pasos alejándose de su tío. Necesitaba respirar, el cuarto se le hacía cada vez más pequeño. Al fin parecía haber agarrado la suficiente estabilidad mental para poder conversar con su tío.

"¿Qué puedo pensar tío? Me acabas de dar el anillo de mi padre. ¡Su anillo canalizador de magia!" Natsuki levantó la cajita como si su tío no fuera capaz de verla desde donde estaba. "¿Qué puedo pensar que signifique esto, en serio, tío?"

Las posibilidades eran varias. ¿Le había su padre dejado su anillo esa noche antes de que el señor Geert la encontrara? Eso sería bueno, significaría que su padre seguía vivo, igualmente significaba que su adorado padre la había dejado a su suerte estando prácticamente moribunda.

¿Quién la había atacado, y a sus padres, le había quitado el anillo al poderoso Alexander Krüger para dárselo a la pequeña agonizante? Eso también era probable, pero con qué objeto, ¿burla?... Esta opción la confundía demasiado.

O, ¿durante los eventos de esa noche había Natsuki, en algún momento de locura o increíble estupidez, quitado el anillo a su padre, el anillo que servía para canalizar la magia de aquél que la utilizara? Lo dudaba, Natsuki sabía que no era estúpida.

Y es que, todo mago, por muy fuerte que este fuera, depende de un artefacto canalizador de mana o magia. Éste puede venir en diferentes representaciones dependiendo de la fuerza y estilo del mago. Las varitas son la forma más simple de estos artefactos, únicamente lo utilizaban los aprendices de magia o estudiantes. Todos de corta edad.

Otra manera de presentación eran báculos, como el que sus padres le habían regalado. Poderosos pero un poco ostentosos e imprácticos en peleas físicas. Sin embargo era el más popular entre la población mágica. Natsuki creía que era porque hacía a uno sentirse salido de una leyenda fantástica.

Además venían en presentaciones como lentes, collares, pulseras, broches personalizados. Su madre había usado uno de estos últimos, blanco y pequeño en forma de rayo que utilizaba sobre su cabello. Según, era una herencia familiar, el único recuerdo que su madre se permitía tener de su familia, a la que Natsuki nunca había conocido y de la cual no sabía nada. Su madre cambiaba el tema si éste alguna vez salía.

O anillos, como el que tenía Natsuki dentro de la caja. El anillo de su padre. Sin él no es que su padre no pudiera utilizar magia, pero era muy difícil y casi imposible de controlar. Ni los magos más poderosos se libraban de necesitar un objeto canalizador de magia.

Es por eso que la idea se le hacía ridícula. Quitarle el anillo a su padre era prácticamente dejarlo indefenso ante cualquier ataque. Ni loca lo hubiera hecho.

Natsuki no hubiera tenido la mente en caos si simplemente pudiera recordar, pero no tenía recolección alguna de los eventos de esa noche. No recordaba nada más que la ansiedad que tuvo al encontrar su casa abierta, con las puertas forzadas, y sin sus padres adentro.

Su memoria comenzaba de nuevo en el momento en que despertó en la casa de sus tíos después de más de un año en estado de coma.

"Esto puede significar que mi padre está vivo, ¿verdad?" Natsuki preguntó a su tío. Esa probabilidad le dolía mucho pero tenía que enfrentar la situación.

"Natsuki, no podemos salirnos de los hechos, esa posibilidad es muy diminuta. Si bien no tenemos idea de cómo este anillo llegó a tu poder, no podemos fantasear que tu padre haya salido librado de ese infierno." Erik se acercó a su sobrina y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Ese lugar estaba completamente destruido Naty, es un milagro el que tú hayas sobrevivido. No te ilusiones, porque ya has sufrido suficiente caídas como para sufrir una más pequeña." Su tío en ese momento la intentó abrazar, Natsuki simplemente tomó un paso atrás.

"Tío, si _yo _pude sobrevivir, mi padre, un poderoso mago pudo haber sobrevivido. ¡Diantres! Hasta mi madre puede estar viva en este momento, tenemos que buscarlos." Era posible que pudiera pasar. Era cierto que ella era hija de un mago muy poderoso, uno que llegó a ser parte del grupo más poderoso de magos, pero si ella fue capaz de sobrevivir esa noche, su padre mucho más.

"Sí Natsuki, créeme que ya lo pensamos nosotros y varios más que están buscándolos. Pero no hay rastros de que tus padres estén vivos, desaparecieron de la tierra Naty. Lo que tú imaginas nosotros ya lo imaginamos, y corroboramos que no significa nada." Erik le dijo a su sobrina tratando de que ésta comprendiera. Era muy difícil repetirle las verdades que tanto le dolían a ella. "Tus padres no dejaron rastro sobre la tierra."

Eso dolió mucho, Natsuki cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando bloquear las palabras de su tío. Acababa de obtener un poco de esperanza y en el mismo momento su tío se la había arrebatado.

"Lo siento Natsuki." Esta vez Natsuki se dejó abrazar, todo lo que su tío decía tenía mucha razón y estaba detestando cada vez que alguien tenía la razón por sobre de ella en cualquier asunto que concerniera a sus padres.

"No, yo lo siento tío, pero era inevitable, ya me conoces… creo que ha de ser por todas esas historias con las que me llenó mi padre la cabeza." Se separaron del abrazo y Natsuki intentó sonreír para mitigar la culpa de su tío pero se dio cuenta que no podía.

Su máscara no era una sonriente; era una fría e insensible. Qué difícil era quitarse una después de puesta.

"Quise darte el anillo, pues… porque es tuyo, y ahora llegó el momento en que lo utilices." Natsuki abrió nuevamente la caja y contempló el anillo de su padre al cual siempre le había parecido hermoso y único. Donde la mayoría de anillos mágicos eran de oro o plata, el de su padre era de piedra obsidiana, su padre decía que era porque le recordaba mucho al cabello de su madre, que era el cabello de la pequeña; y tenía inscripciones parecidas a la de su igualmente único báculo de azul cobalto.

"Sé que tus padres ya te regalaron tu propio báculo… Probablemente para que dejaras esa linda varita" Su tío no pudo dejar de reírse un poco lo que provocó en su sobrina un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Natsuki era probablemente la única maga de su edad en seguir usando varitas. Normalmente eran cambiadas por otros artefactos una vez que el mago se gradúa de la Academia. Natsuki se debió haber graduado a los once años pero… el destino no quiso que eso pasara. "Un anillo como estos es mucho más práctico Natsuki, te vendrá muy bien en tu nueva vida."

Natsuki al fin se armó del coraje necesario para agarrar el anillo y colocárselo. Mágicamente le quedaba perfecto, y la hacía sentirse mucho más segura, como tener un arma a la mano lista para usarse.

"Muchas gracias tío." Dijo con sinceridad Natsuki, ese era un recuerdo tangible sobre la importancia de su misión, uno que llevaría a toda hora y que le recordaría lo importante que era cumplir primero con la promesa de su tío.

"No me tienes nada que agradecer a mí. Ese anillo llegó de manera sorprendente a tu posesión. Y creo que tu padre ya tenía pensado en regalártelo. Escuché cómo tus padres discutían sobre quién iba a ser el que te regalara su artefacto… Tu madre también quería darte su broche, ¿sabes?"

"No… Eso hubiera sido fantástico, los hubiera usado los dos, apuesto que se habría visto muy espectacular." Natsuki se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho. _El anillo de su padre _era _suyo._

"Tsk, tú y tu naturaleza petulante princesa… Eso sí no sé a quién se lo heredaste hehe."

Natsuki puso un gesto de indignación. Ella no era _petulante_... bueno, no con quien no la irritara... pero bueno, Natsuki sí era una persona fácil de irritar. _'Argh, mejor así, de esa forma alejaré más fácil a los chicos mundanos.'_

"Lo cuidaré tío… y le sacaré todo el provecho que esta joya me pueda brindar. Lo juro por el recuerdo de mis padres."

Erik sabía lo fuerte que era su sobrina y la enorme determinación que tenía una vez que se decidía a cumplir las cosas que se idealizaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento, con la mirada que su sobrina le administró, no pudo evitar sentir que el joven inexperto en ese cuarto era él.

Esa mirada desolada pero inquebrantable hablaba mucho del crecimiento que su adorable, pequeña y cálida, hasta en ocasiones un poco densa, sobrina, había sufrido en tan poco tiempo. _'Tal vez sí deba dejar de llamarla pequeña.'_

"Lo sé Natsuki, eres una Krüger después de todo… Créeme, he vivido más de 10 años con una como para no saberlo." Y dándole un guiño a su sobrina se excusó de su cuarto. La chica necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

* * *

><p>"Uh… A ver… déjame ver si entiendo abuelo. ¿Quieres que esta chica se quede en nuestro, <em>dúplex y ya lleno<em>, dormitorio?" Mai tenía ambas manos puestas sobre el escritorio de su abuelo mirándolo incrédulamente. "Yayoooooo… Sabes que no soy una persona egoísta pero con Mikaela ya no nos queda espacio para nada más." Discretamente observó a la chica aludida para cerciorarse de que ésta no se hubiera ofendido. Mikaela estaba desapareciendo pastelitos sin tomarlos en cuenta.

Michel Zaycech estaba un poco desconcertado ante la negativa de su nieta, la chica raramente le negaba un favor a alguien. El viejo la miraba con sus ojos azules cristalinos que siempre resultaban amenazadores cuando tenía que tratar con engreídos estudiantes, pero que cada vez que tenía a alguno de sus nietos, Mikaela incluida, junto con el ejército de nietos que sus otros dos hijos habían formado, daban una sensación muy cálida.

"No me des ese tono señorita, he decidido que esta chica se quedará contigo y no habrá cambio de mentalidad en mí. Además, confío en que una persona como tú será de gran ayuda para ella."

"Dices que se trasladará a último año ¿no?, entonces por qué no le das su cuarto propio, no es como si en esta monstruosidad de escuela hicieran falta dormitorios." Mai no entendía por qué estaba negándose tan arduamente, eso era tan extraño en ella quien era una de las chicas más sencillas en esa escuela llena de alumnos con unos egos del tamaño del Monte Rosa. El que Takumi la estuviera ignorando estaba alborotando sus nervios.

"Confía en mí, simplemente no creo que sea prudente dejar a alguien como ella sola." _'En especial porque es lo que esa chica debe estar anhelando.' _Pensó internamente Michel riéndose de cómo le iba a dificultar las cosas a la pequeña maga.

No es que Michel disfrutara de hacerles la vida imposible a sus estudiantes, y mucho menos a pequeñas niñas, en especial conociendo todo lo que la pequeña Natsuki ya había sufrido; pero estaba seguro de que no podía permitir a esa chica aislarse.

Tenía genes Kuga después de todo y era muy probable que eso fuera lo que quería. Había sido muy buen amigo de sus padres y él cuidaría de la chica… a través de su maternal nieta. El viejo era un pragmático hasta en los huesos.

"¿Por qué, está enferma o… es secretamente una criminal?" Pensándolo bien su abuelo no haría las cosas simplemente para molestarla, ella era inmune a las maquinaciones de su abuelo; lo más seguro es que tal vez la chica tuviera algún problema y su abuelo esperara que ella pudiera ayudar.

"Bueno, nada por el estilo… creo." No pudo evitar reír un poco ante la absurdidad de su nieta. La chica veía mucha televisión. "Pues prácticamente es porque, a pesar de que esta chica, Natsuki, va a estudiar en el último grado, ella no está calificada para tener su propio dormitorio según el reglamento."

"Y ¿por qué no, es mentalmente inestable?"

"¿Está todo bien Mai? Te vez cansada…" Michel conocía muy bien a su nieta, no nada más estaba resultando ser difícil de tratar en ese momento, sino que ni siquiera le había llevado algo para cenar, "y un poco perturbada."

"Ah… sí, digo, sí estoy bien Yayo." Mai suspiró, no le iba a decir a su abuelo que era codependiente de su hermano enfermo."Decías…" Mai lo apremió. Divergencia de atención en movimiento.

"Bueno, verás, no se les tiene permitido a menores de quince años tener un cuarto propio," dejó que su nieta absorbiera la información, "Y pues… Natsuki Krüger tiene apenas trece años."

Michel Zaycech esperó, y a estaba punto de comentar en el silencio de su nieta cuando ésta pareció despertar de su estupefacción.

…"_¡¿Qué?" _Mai estaba totalmente incrédula.

Tiempo después, una vez que las dos jóvenes habían dejado al director en su oficina, para hacer aquello que los directores de escuelas hicieran; ambas chicas se encontraban de vuelta en el dormitorio que compartían.

Mai se encontraba removiendo las cosas en su cuarto con la ayuda de Mikaela, quien tenía demasiadas cosas, por lo que tenían que hacer espacio para las cosas de una nueva habitante que su cuarto tendría.

La única salvedad del asunto era que, si de por sí las habitaciones de esa escuela eran demasiado grandes para ser simples dormitorios de chicas adolescentes, la de ella y Mikaela era especialmente grande gracias a los beneficios de que un familiar dirigiera el lugar.

Aún así hicieron lugar en todos los lugares en los que se necesitaba hacer. En el baño, en la alacena, y se quedaron con la decisión de cómo dividir el espacio para dormir.

"No puedo creer que el anciano nos haya pedido tremendo favorcito." Mai le comentaba a Mikaela mientras preparaba la cena para esa noche. "Sólo tenemos dos habitaciones, es decir, qué quiere que hagamos con la niña, ambos cuartos están ocupados así que o se duerme en la sala o compartirá el cuarto con una de nosotras… argh"

"Mai, me estás asustando." Mikaela estaba asustada de que Mai no se concentrara y arruinara la cena. Se moría de hambre. "No veo cuál sea el problema, cuando la chica llegue lo arreglamos. Si papa Michel piensa que ella estará mejor contigo es porque así será."

"Mika, es que no vez lo que ese anciano hizo, simplemente nos convirtió en niñeras de una _niña genio_, pero niña al final de cuentas." Dijo Mai con un resoplido al final, ya estaba cansada de hacerla de niñera.

"Oye Ma-"

"Ya sé lo que vas a decir Mikaela, que estoy siendo injusta ya que aún no la conocemos, pero qué podemos esperar más que cuidar a una niña."

"Amm, iba a decir que algo se quema." Mikaela intentó contenerse las risas mientras veía a Mai correr hacia la estufa, y lo logró, cuando se acordó que ésa era su cena.

* * *

><p>Era miércoles por la mañana cuando Natsuki se encontraba enfrente de la casa de sus tíos, con todas sus cosas listas y ya adentro del automóvil de sus tíos.<p>

Lhuna Gorvic la abrazó fuertemente porque, un presentimiento inexplicable, acompañado por un dolor muy fuerte de pecho, le decía que sería la última vez que vería a su sobrina a como la tenía enfrente.

Ansiaba que nada le ocurriera a la pequeña que era la viva imagen de su mejor amiga, ya mucho había pasado Natsuki en su corta edad como para añadir puntos a la lista de desgracias de ella, quien había perdido su última etapa de su infancia ya sea en condición crítica de salud o en una neblina muy espesa de depresión.

Pero sabía que ya nunca más tendría a la pequeña inocente que se divertía corriendo con Dhuran por todas partes y leyendo todo libro que le callera en las manos. Aquella niña que durmiendo podía prenderle fuego a su cuarto si sus padres no tenían cuidado y se olvidaban de prender la calefacción. Aquella niña de dos colitas que siempre andaba sonriendo y comiendo sus pays de queso hechos por su padre.

Pero, aunque sabía que ya no la recuperaría, mínimo esperaba que la chica consiguiera un poco de paz interna y dejara sus destructoras ideas de venganza para dejar el pasado en el pasado.

"Prométeme que te vas a cuidar Natsuki, y que no vas a hacer nada estúpido por lo que tu madre te hubiera tirado del cabello." Esa Saeko podía ser toda una mujer de las cavernas cuando no cuidaba sus modales.

Natsuki, que sabía que no había manera de responderle a su tía sin perder el poco aire en los pulmones que le quedaba por el abrazo de ogro que su tía le estaba dando, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Se separó de su tía y mirándola a los ojos le dijo firmemente. "Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no meterme en problemas… muy serios." Lhuna le tenía que creer, no tenía de otra. Esos ojos verdes inquisidores no daban lugar a objeciones. Además, le acababa de recordar a su hermano y no quería hablar por miedo a que le saliera un sollozo.

Natsuki se subió al auto donde su impaciente tío ya la estaba esperando. Faltaba poco para que su avión partiera, pero no era culpa de nadie, era una habilidad innata de los Krüger el ser impuntuales.

Natsuki se abrochó el cinturón con un deje de dolor, se encontraba totalmente ofendida que a su amigo no le importara que se fuera todo un año y que probablemente saliendo de esa escuela se largaría a viajar por los mundos por lo que probablemente no volvería nunca a ese lugar. Mínimo hasta obtener su venganza.

'_Estúpido Dhuran.' _Fueron sus pensamientos mientras se alejaba el automóvil de la casa y salía al camino que los llevaría a la ciudad más cercana.

De repente de la nada alcanzó a ver un movimiento fugaz al lado de su ventanilla y, cuando volteó la mirada, vio al magnificente lobo plateado corriendo a velocidad del vehículo. Bajó deprisa la ventanilla y logró agarrar una Blaue Blume que Dhuran tenía cuidadosamente sujeta en su mandíbula.

Natsuki no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita de felicidad. No había manera de que se pudiera quedar molesta con Dhuran, no estaba dentro de su genética. Era el único que podía recibir ese tipo de cortesía. Además, el chico ya se estaba despidiendo, muy a su manera.

"Nos veremos pronto Dhuran." Alcanzó a llamarle antes de que Dhuran se detuviera para ya no ir al lado del vehículo que en segundos saldría a la carretera principal. Natsuki alcanzó a escuchar un aullido fuerte, firme y un poco triste como respuesta. Luego vio como una especie de proyectil salió disparado al aire para explotar iluminando por momentos el cielo azul.

Dhuran sí que la conocía, ese tipo de detalles pequeños pero sinceros eran los que prefería Natsuki. Ahora sabía que su amigo había estado sufriendo igual que ella y que también a él le dolería pasar un tiempo separados.

Se acomodó de nuevo sobre su asiento y evitó la mirada sospechosa de su tío mientras se entretenía observando la flor que tenía entre sus manos, una de sus dos favoritas. Sabía que volvería a ver a Dhuran, habían nacido para ser compañeros, eso lo sabía, y tarde o temprano se volverían a encontrar.

Ahora sí… Natsuki ya estaba lista para enfrentarse a los pesares de un nuevo año escolar. _Oh, la diversióoon…_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Espero les haya gustado. Las preguntas se van a ir contestando a cómo avance la historia, pero pueden preguntar o comentar lo que quieran, con gusto trataré de explicarles; y sí, pienso separarme del manga, del típico echii y de la trama de esa historia sin perder la esencia que caracteriza a MSN! Recomiendo totalmente leer esta historia. De varias historias en mangas que he leído o animes que he visto, es de las pocas que no me han decepcionado. Simplemente necesita un poco de paciencia al principio y después no se arrepentirán._

_Y en serio, el que me digan que han leído el manga por mi historia me hace sentir "all tingling inside" hohoho._ _Me siento como una promotora del trabajo de Ken Akamatsu, pero el hombre se lo merece._

_Una nota rápida, hice algunas correcciones en el primer capítulo pero nada grande, sólo errores de dedo. Me molestaban cada vez que los veía, imagino y quien lo haya leído también._

_Una vez más gracias por todos los comentarios._

_Hasta la próxima._


	3. Listos Para Comenzar

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, me da mucho gusto. Nunca había creído que se sintiera tan bien a como muchos autores de FF hacen creer, oh pero sí que es alentador ;D _

_Me gustaría responderles a todos pero no están los links, pero sepan todos que sus palabras son geniales._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3, Listos Para Comenzar<strong>

You're not sure.

You opened the door

and step out into the dark.

Now I'm ready to start.

Ready to Start (Arcade Fire)

* * *

><p>El miércoles, apenas caída la noche, Natsuki al fin se encontraba en la entrada del Gärderobe International Gymnasium junto a su tío, con todas las pertenencias que necesitaba para su estadía en esa escuela.<p>

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que perdería un año de búsqueda, pero no lo desaprovecharía. Oh no, no importaba si se convertía en una de esas estudiantes que nunca llegaban a clases, aprovecharía todo su tiempo investigando hechizos, entrenándose, y tal vez, hasta encontraría alguna pista de lo ocurrido aquella noche a sus padres y a ella. En la red o en algún lugar así.

Total, al final de cuentas, aunque fuera a enlistarse en esa escuela, el verdadero examen que iba a presentar era un examen mágico hecho por el director del Gimnasio. No podía esperar a conocer al hombre, de seguro resultaría siendo un mago totalmente poderoso con conocimientos de hechizos poderosos, quizás hasta le podría enseñar alguno antiguo.

Natsuki Krüger y Erik Gorvic se encaminaron hacia un puesto de vigilancia que había a la entrada del campus, justamente pasando el extenso estacionamiento. El guardia parecía ya tener aviso de que llegarían porque, inmediatamente después de que se hubieron presentado, los dirigió hacia uno de los edificios que estaban más cerca.

Natsuki honestamente estaba impresionada. Nunca pensó que una escuela del mundo ordinario la fuera a sorprender. Ella, quien había estudiado en la Academia Windbloom, una de las Academias Elite de Magia no sólo en Austria, sino en toda Europa, se sentía maravillada al ver las grandes dimensiones que tenía ese campus y ver lo hermoso que éste era.

Con el sólo hecho de observar el estacionamiento y ver el gran número de automóviles, muy caros a su gusto, y los inmensos edificios de la entrada que al parecer ni siquiera eran los edificios académicos, podía imaginar que todo el conjunto estudiantil iba a ser inmenso.

Y eso que ella venía de una academia que era un magnífico castillo del siglo XVI la cual, con sus torres gigantescas, amplios jardines, inmensos salones e incluso calabozos, le hacían sentir a uno que en realidad pertenecía a un cuento de fantasía.

"Muy bonito ¿verdad Naty? Completamente al puro estilo del _Chalet _Suizo, que combina divinamente con que la escuela esté en medio de tantos árboles." Erik le comentó a su sobrina en cuanto vio que ésta estaba admirando discretamente la exquisita vista que daba el Gimnasio de noche. "Nada menos de lo que se espera para el que se considera como el mejor y más prestigioso Gimnasio en toda Suiza."

"...Mmm, está bien para mi gusto, te concedo eso; pero pues, la verdad esto nada más me hace imaginar lo _refinados _que van a ser los estudiantes que me voy a encontrar dentro de esta escuela." Natsuki tenía el presentimiento de que esa escuela iba a estar repleta de adolescentes fanfarrones con una billetera más grande que sus egos y cerebro.

"Natsuki, sabes que no hay que juzgar a las personas tan rápidamente, luego quedarás en ridículo si dejas que las apariencias sean tu base para valorar a las personas."

Natsuki siguió caminando con sus manos dentro de su abrigo buscando cobijo en contra del frío, por lo que no se dignó a contestar, ya que se estaba poniendo otra vez de mal humor.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, una secretaria inmediatamente los hizo entrar.

La oficina era a como Natsuki se esperaba que fuera a ser, inconcebiblemente grande, completamente de madera de roble y con finos tapices que cubrían las paredes del lugar, o bueno, cubrían las partes que no estaban infestadas de grandes volúmenes de libros.

Natsuki, siendo una gran amante de los libros, se sintió humildemente sorprendida, y un tanto envidiosa, ante tan soberbia colección.

La oficina era preciosa al igual que el resto de esa escuela. En realidad esa oficina le recordaba un poco a la librería de su padre. Natsuki estaba segura que el director debía guardar en ese lugar igualmente varios tomos sobre materias mágicas.

Para complementar el cuadro estaba un señor sentado detrás de un escritorio enfrente de unos grandes ventanales, parecía ser de edad superior a los sesentas si su apariencia era alguna indicación; con sus cabellos blancos y arrugas de la edad, y unos ojos azules que la estaban examinando de la misma forma en la que ella lo examinaba mientras éste estaba sentado. El afiche sobre su escritorio leía: _Michel Zaycech, Gärderobe International Gymnasium Rektor. _

Natsuki por alguna extraña razón estaba un poco decepcionada. Ella se había esperado un mago adulto y fuerte. No que el señor que tenía en frente no luciera poderoso, pero aún así quería tener alguien con más agilidad que la pudiera entrenar. Después de todo, si este hombre la iba a hacer atender a esa escuela durante un año, mínimo le podía dar algunas lecciones particulares lejos de los ojos curiosos de las personas normales.

El rector Zaycech se levantó de su asiento en cuanto vio que la inspección de la pequeña maga había terminado. "Erik, mi buen amigo, ¿cómo estás?" Se dirigió en largos pasos, muy seguros para alguien de su edad, hacia el lugar en donde Natsuki y su tío estaban parados.

Erik dejó la maleta que traía sujeta junto a la que el guardia le había ayudado a llevar hasta ese punto. Natsuki hizo lo mismo con su mochila viajera. Erik le dio un gran apretón de manos al rector, sólo para tener al mismo jalándolo para darle un 'abrazo de hombres'.

"Ah, Michel, muy bien, y por lo visto tú también, te sigues viendo como el mismo de hace quince años."

"Mejor aún, me sigo sintiendo con el mismo vigor de hace treinta años cuando los correteaba a ti y a Alexander por causar desmadres en la Academia."

Natsuki no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco al oír al rector hablar sobre su padre cuando éste estudiaba. De igual manera pudo ver como esos ojos azules que al principio pensó eran muy fríos se iluminaban al hablar con su tío, quien parecía ser un muy buen amigo del anciano.

"Ahh sí, pero la mayoría de las veces eran ideas de Springfield, te lo aseguro. Por cierto, Lhuna te manda muchos saludos y quiere que, y cito: -_'Cuida a mi sobrina con todas tus fuerzas viejo holgazán, si algo le llega a suceder me desquitaré con tu adorado gato.'-_"

Natsuki puso sus ojos en blanco. Su tía sí que podía ser muy dramática cuando se lo proponía.

"Claro, dile que tiene mi palabra, y también dile que tiene que mejorar con sus amenazas." Michel no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo ante las palabras de sus pupilos favoritos, los hermanos Krüger, el chico Springfield y el pequeño Gorvic, le habían hecho muy entretenidos los últimos años que estuvo como profesor en la Academia Windbloom. "¡Ah! Ésta debe ser la pequeña Krüger, sin duda se ve más grande de a cómo pensé que iba a estar. Con eso de que Saeko no fue la mujer más alta que conozcamos." Esos ojos cristalinos se volvieron a posar sobre Natsuki, quien no pudo evitar toser con desagrado al oír al anciano llamarla pequeña.

"Natsuki Krüger, señor," Natsuki extendió su mano hacia el anciano quien la sujetó con fuerza. "He escuchado que usted fue un gran amigo de mis padres, a como es de mis tíos. Es un gusto finalmente conocerlo." Nadie podía decir que Natsuki no sabía cómo comportarse cuando tenía que mostrar algo de respeto. Aunque aún no podía evitar que su voz sonara tan brusca.

"Igualmente, pero por favor, tomen asiento, hay puntos que tenemos que aclarar antes de que se te pueda mostrar en donde vas a vivir estos próximos meses."

Cada uno de los presentes se sentó en unos muebles coloniales de un rojo carmesí que había en medio de la oficina y que estaban enfrente de la chimenea apagada, en donde había un gato recostado. Natsuki se sentó al lado del gato.

"Bien Natsuki, primero que nada te quiero dar la bienvenida a Gärderobe; en unos momentos mi nieta y su amiga van a venir a recogerte para acompañarte al dormitorio que comparten ellas, el cual será tu dormitorio dentro del campus."

"Un momento, ¿me quiere decir que voy a tener compañeras de cuarto? No juegue, yo leí los folletos enviados de la escuela y verifiqué que a los alumnos del último grado les dan habitaciones particulares. ¿No es una de esas la que me debería de tocar? porque, usted sabe, yo nada más voy a estar un año aquí en lo que me entreno para que me examine y pueda pasar el examen mágico." Compañeras de cuarto, oh no, era lo último que le faltaba a Natsuki, mínimo la consolaba la idea de tener un poco de soledad en una escuela con cientos de estudiantes.

"Sí, lo mismo me preguntó mi nieta, pero como ya le expliqué a ella, a ti, al tener trece años de edad, no se te puede permitir tener una habitación individual, y es que pequeña, tu caso va a ser uno especial como pocas veces visto... en el mundo. Una niña de trece años, aunque esté estudiando entre puros alumnos de diecisiete a dieciocho años, estrictamente hablando no puede vivir sola. Es por eso que le pedí la ayuda a mi nieta para que te quedaras con ellas; ambas son estudiantes de penúltimo año."

"Genial ¡absolutamente mega-fantástico!" Natsuki no pudo evitar su tono sarcástico. "Ahora me va a decir que voy a llevar todas las clases junto a mis compañeritos de escuela, tomaré junto a ellos todos mis exámenes y tendré que hacer todos mis deberes y entregarlos a tiempo. Aparte de eso tendré que tomar clases extracurriculares y meterme a... amm... no sé, el equipo de teatro u oratoria." La maga estaba irritada, pero la irritaba más la cara de diversión que el anciano puso, cada vez más obvia, con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"Natsuki compórtate, no le faltes al respeto a una persona de la tercera edad."

"¡Oye!" El rector decidió protestar en mofa, pero rápidamente tornó su atención a la chica agravada. "Y pues Natsuki, estas en toda la razón, eso era justamente lo que te trataba de decir. Acertaste en _todo _lo que te había pensado decir, _fiuu_," Michel silbó en alivio; "me ahorraste palabras pequeña, tú sí que entiendes rápido." Dijo el rector mandándole un guiño a la estupefacta chica.

Natsuki cerró rápidamente su boca, no quería parecer más tonta de lo que ya se sentía. No sabía por qué no había considerado esa opción. Siempre se había imaginado que simplemente su llegada a esa escuela iba a ser simbólica y libre de las trivialidades del mundo no-mágico.

"… ¿Qué? No-" Natsuki se llevó las manos a los ojos y apretó un poco intentando aplacar sus ideas.

El rector Zaycech estaba verdaderamente desconcertado. Llevó su mirada a un incómodo Erik. "¿Por qué parece tan sorprendida tu sobrina Gorvic? ¿Qué no le dijiste cómo tiene que ser su desempeño en esta escuela si quiere obtener su licencia para poder cumplir con el pacto que hicieron?"

"Pero, ¿cómo le iba a decir si tu no me dijiste nada? La verdad nunca pensé que así ibas a manejar las cosas." Erik intentó llamar para sí la mirada de su sobrina, la chica ya estaba lo suficiente sospechosa de sus tíos debido a que le guardaron cosas desde que despertó. No quería que Natsuki creyera que guardarle cosas era un comportamiento común. Lo último que Natsuki necesitaba en ese momento era disminuir su lista de personas en quien confiar.

"Ah, bueno, supongo que una confusión así es un poco lógica de cierta manera. Bueno, pues Natsuki Krüger, sí, así como tú dices es a cómo van a ser las cosas." El rector Zaycech alcanzó un cajón de una mesita junto al mueble en el que estaba sentado y sacó un folder manila de dentro de él. "Aquí tienes tu horario Natsuki, esas serán las materias que llevarás, ahí encontrarás tu identificación escolar en caso de que alguien no te crea que perteneces al nivel más alto de la escuela (ya sabes cómo pueden ser las personas de menta incrédula), también hay una lista de libros que necesitarás, los cuales encontrarás en la biblioteca, además de tu pase a la sección restringida de la biblioteca. Sólo le tienes que decir a la bibliotecaria Helene quien eres y ella te conducirá al-"

"¡Es- Espere un momento!" Al parecer Natsuki al fin había encontrado su voz para objetar y bruscamente se levantó de su asiento, sus puños cerrados en una representación de furia contenida, el gato junto a ella salió huyendo lejos de la chica enfuriada. Natsuki se lamentó de que no estuviera enfrente del escritorio, un golpe de palmas abiertas en él hubiera sido ideal para completar su acto dramático; la cereza en el pastel o algo así. "Esto no puede ser, quiero decir, ¡No es factible! Me acaba de dar una lista de materias de las cuales no tengo interés alguno en llevarlas o aprender sobre ellas, además, aquí no hay nada sobre la magia, y ¿no se supone que yo vine aquí a terminar mis estudios sobre la magia? ¿No vine para que mis tíos tuvieran la tranquilidad mental que una vez saliendo de esta escuela iba a ser una maga más capaz? Esto en nada me puede ayudar a cumplir ese objetivo anciano."

"¡Natsuki!"

"_No Tío Erik_, esto no es para nada lo que tú y yo acordamos." Natsuki miró a su tío furiosa. "Esto debe ser una broma, sí eso es, ustedes dos me quieren tomar el pelo, ya que esta situación que me presentan no puede ser posible. Es obvio que esto está fuera de mis capacidades. Yo no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que ven los chicos normales en la escuela, y de repente me avientan a tener clases de las más avanzadas. Esto es un plan para nunca dejarme salir de este lugar, y aparte de eso, _voy a hacer el ridículo_. Yo no voy a permitir que jueguen conmigo."

"Señorita Krüger, siéntese por favor y déjeme explicarle," El tono que usó el anciano le dio a entender a Natsuki que eso no era un favor, por lo que Natsuki se tragó sus reclamos y se mordió su labio para evitar seguir vociferando. "le aseguro que aquí nadie le quiere tomar el pelo."

Michel Zaycech esperó hasta que Natsuki se hubo sentado para continuar. "Si bien es cierto que viniste aquí con el propósito de concluir tus estudios mágicos, solamente yo soy quien decide de qué manera tú me demostrarás que estás preparada para tener la certificación mágica."

El rector hizo una pausa pero su mirada no permitía alguna introducción, aún así ésta pareció hacerse más gentil con sus siguientes palabras. "Natsuki, yo sé de lo que eres capaz, tu tío ya me relató lo extraordinariamente que te le enfrentaste para alguien a quien le hacía falta su último año de educación. Tú no me engañas, tú ya tienes los conocimientos académicos suficientes para ser una maga certificada. Si bien no es extraño para alguien de tu edad ese nivel de preparación, sí lo es considerando tu situación, tú sola lograste ser más fuerte. Eso es algo para jactarse pequeña."

Natsuki tenía abierto los ojos en sorpresa. No se había imaginado que sin conocerla el anciano la fuera a elogiar, y a decir verdad, era algo que la hacía sentirse incómoda. Nada de lo que había hecho había sido para conseguir reconocimientos de otras personas, ella sencillamente lo había hecho porque era lo necesario.

Antes de que Natsuki pudiera interrumpir para señalar una aparente abertura que le pareció le permitiría poder librarse de esa escuela, el rector continuó.

"Sin embargo, puedes tener los conocimientos académicos necesarios para que se te considere una maga certificada, pero no tienes la madurez a la par para ser una. Eres muy imprudente, y crees conocer ya de la vida, pero no es así. Yo lo que busco con éste sistema es que te prepares para el mundo real. Es por eso que tu objetivo aquí no va a ser que simplemente apruebes tus asignaturas normales, de las cuales sí tienes conocimientos básicos; sino además exijo, para que yo te pueda dar la aprobación que te permita presentar tu examen final, que vivas este año como una estudiante ordinaria. Tendrás que atender eventos escolares, formar parte de grupos de estudio, y sobre todo, _hacer caso a lo que tus superiores te digan. _Si cumples todos estos puntos más el examen final que yo te imponga, te daré mi aprobación para que puedas irte en búsqueda de tu vendetta personal. ¿Entendido?"

Natsuki no tenía nada que contestar, no es que se hubiera rendido, pero entendía que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría su suerte, o la idea de pensar del anciano, y honestamente, ya estaba cansada y se quería ir a dormir, no importaba en dónde pero ya quería descansar un poco. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

En eso tocaron a la puerta y el rector, dándole otra mirada rápida a Natsuki le dijo por lo bajo, "Mi nieta no sabe nada de la magia, por lo que te pido de favor que respetes los acuerdos de secrecía mágica." E inmediatamente indicó que pasaran a quienes esperaban detrás de la puerta.

Natsuki vio a dos muchachas entrar y saludar de abrazo al anciano. Una de ellas era pelirroja y muy desarrollada para una persona, bueno, normal; y la otra era de cabello oscuro y extremadamente delgada, y muy boyante para su gusto personal.

Mientras la chica delgada tenía su turno de abrazar al anciano, Natsuki vio cómo la chica pelirroja bustona se tomaba su tiempo observándola, y de la nada, ésta le sonrió.

"Natsuki, esta es mi nieta Mai Tokiha y esta de aquí es Mikaela Minagi, también miembro de mi familia. Chicas, esta es la chica de las que les comenté anoche, Natsuki Krüger y este es su tío Erik Gorvic, amigo mío desde hace años en que le di clases a él en mis tiempos de maestro." Natsuki nada más asintió su cabeza en su momento de la introducción pero no quiso decir nada.

"Gusto en conocerte, Natsuki." Mai Tokiha le dijo y la chica Mikaela empezó a dar cabezadas en asentimiento.

"Bueno, creo que eso será todo. Mai, si pudieras guiar a Natsuki hacia el dormitorio y ayudarla mañana a encontrar su salón te lo agradecería enormemente, y ella también, aunque dudo que te lo vaya a decir."

"Claro Yayo, andando Natsuki… ¿o no?"

Natsuki después de haberle dado una mirada inconscientemente fría a la pelirroja volteó a ver al rector una vez más. "Viejo, no puedes esperar que yo siga con esto. Así no voy a poder avanzar con mis estudios… personales. En nada me va a ayudar a lograr la madurez en mi rama de especialidad."

"Natsuki Krüger, si hay algo que ya debiste haber aprendido en este último año es que son las adversidades que encontramos en el camino las que definirán la valía real de una persona. Tú le demostraste hace menos de un mes a tus tíos lo que puedes lograr por ti sola. Ahora demuéstrate a ti misma que no hay nada que te pueda detener si en verdad ansías la verdad, y así enorgullece a tus padres en donde sea que te estén viendo." Michel Zaycech dijo dejando a su nieta y a su hija adoptiva confundidas, a Erik sonriendo en respeto, y a Natsuki en una profunda y derrotada contemplación.

"Ahora sí Natsuki Krüger, te puedes retirar, mañana empiezas temprano tus clases, recuerda que no te puedes dar el lujo de faltar." El rector le dio a Natsuki una mirada severa advirtiéndole silenciosamente a la chica que no fuera a comenzar un historial de faltas a sus clases.

"Bueno, entonces me excuso, adiós tío." Con eso Natsuki avanzó hacia la puerta pero su tío la detuvo sujetándole el brazo.

"No te piensas ir sin despedirte bien de mí peq- Natsuki, ¿verdad?"

Natsuki se dejó abrazar por su tío. No se lo admitiría pero sí los iba a extrañar. Ambos tíos le habían dado un hogar cuando ella se había quedado sin uno y nunca la molestaron en los momentos en que deseaba estar sola. "Por favor tío, cuida de mi tía, y cuida de Dhuran." Le susurró rápidamente Natsuki en el oído a su tío y se separó de él.

Agarrando su bolsa viajera y sus maletas, las cuales fueron arrebatadas de sus manos por las chicas que esperaban silenciosas en la entrada, se dirigió otra vez a la puerta, sin embargo antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta escuchó la voz del rector Michel que volvió a hablarle.

"Y recuerda Natsuki, las adversidades son el primer camino a la verdad… diviértete en el camino a encontrarla."

Natsuki dudaba que fuera a ser divertida su estadía en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Mai no tenía idea de cuál era el problema de la chica nueva, porque era obvio que la chica tenía unos graves asuntos que resolver, el discurso de su abuelo lo había dejado claro, además ella misma se había hecho a esa idea desde el primer momento en que posó su mirada sobre la aparente chica estoica. Y Mai, aunque silenciosamente ya se estaba reprochando por su naturaleza protectora hasta con una chica que no conocía, ella empezaba a sentir una inmensa curiosidad por descubrir que podía aquejar a una chica como ella.<p>

Si bien Mai se encontraba en un principio completamente opuesta a la decisión que hizo su abuelo de que compartieran su cuarto con alguien más, en el momento en que vio a la chica oji-verde su forma de pensar había cambiado, sin realmente saber el por qué. Tal vez era porque a pesar de que la chica tenía una cara muy impasible, era una chica muy adorable, en apariencia. Una pequeña belleza, y no le nacía el ser grosera contra alguien así.

Además se notaba que la chica tampoco estaba muy contenta sobre cómo las cosas habían resultado. Cada intento de conversación que Mai intentaba con la chica era ignorado por ésta.

"…Entonces, ¿de dónde eres Natsuki? ¿Alemania?"

"…No."

"_Claro_." Mai contestó secamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si bien ya no tenía problemas con que la chica se quedara con ellas, si la estaba molestando el silencio de la chica. Al menos ya había logrado avanzar al punto de obtener respuestas monosilábicas de la oji-verde. "Entonces déjame adivinar, eres una chica de otro planeta, ya sabes, una marciana del espacio."

"Oh! Oh! Yo también quiero jugar. Qué tal… Una princesa perdida de otra dimensión, buscando a su príncipe azul."

"Mikaela, de donde sacas esas ideas, ¿volviste a ver '_Enchanted'_ en repetición?"

"Y una marciana es más realista, ¿verdad Mai? Además, ¿por qué criticas?, ¡tú la vez a cada rato conmigo, mínimo yo no me pongo a cantar cada canción!" Mikaela le contestó a Mai retrasándose un poco para ponerse al lado de Natsuki. Sus gustos eran sus gustos, ni siquiera Mai tenía el permiso de meterse con ellos, en especial si compartían en gustos las películas cursis.

"No es mi culpa que Disney sepa de música, el que me gusten las canciones de las películas de Disney no significa que me gusten sus historias, ¿sabes?… Además, sale Patrick Dempsey, con eso ba-" Mai no pudo terminar porque para poder contestarle a Mikaela, quien se había retrasado por sentirse ofendida, tuvo que empezar a caminar de espaldas, por lo que no vio una puerta dentro del pasillo abrirse ni mucho menos al chico que salió de allí.

La colisión fue inevitable, lanzando los varios papeles que el chico traía en la mano y aventando contra la pared, con un golpe fuerte la maleta de Natsuki, quien puso una mueca de dolor empático hacia su embarazosamente costosa maleta abusada.

Nadie la podía acusar de no saber utilizar provechosamente la grandiosa suma de dinero que sus padres le habían dejado en una cuenta de ahorros. Lástima que sus tíos no le habían dejado comprar esa Ducati que tanto le había llamado la atención. Natsuki temía alcanzar el límite de cuánto tiempo Dhuran se iba a dejar montar como si fuera el poni personal de ella, además, la chica iba en crecimiento y pronto no la podría aguantar.

"Auu…" Mai se estaba levantando, el golpe habría sido más doloroso, pero se dio cuenta de que había un cuerpo debajo de ella que le había amortiguado el golpe. Con horror y vergüenza miró hacia arriba y vio que tenía la cabeza cómodamente descansando sobre el pecho de un chico. "Oh dios mío…" Dijo Mai con un resoplido de aire "Lo siento tanto, ¿estás bien?"

"Ahh, lo estaría si ya te hubieras quitado de encima de mí... no soy un colchón de descanso," Sergey Tate estaba furioso, acaba de ser gritado por su consejero estudiantil ya que no había hecho sus deberes en vacaciones, y el que llegara una chica inútil que se estuviera cayendo sobre él no ayudaba en disminuirle su mal humor. Además, "y… ¿ya te fijaste sobre dónde tienes tus manos?"

Mai se tragó todas las groserías que se morían por salir de su boca y con su ceño fruncido miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos que estaban levantando su parte superior del cuerpo; y rápidamente se levantó tratando de no agregar más presión sobre las… piernas del chico. Su cara estaba casi del color de su cabello y tosió un poco tratando de disimular sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención, la verdad no estaba viendo así que fue mi culpa." Dijo Mai con sinceridad pero la expresión del chico no fue la que se esperaba después de haber pedido disculpas.

"Pues claro que fue tu culpa, deberías entender que sólo porque eres hija y nieta de los fundadores de esta escuela y la nieta del rector no te dan derecho a andar por la escuela como si fueras su dueña. Presta más atención a tus alrededores para la próxima, por favor." Con eso Sergey comenzó a levantar todos sus papeles que contenían sus notas de calificación y una carta que su padre le había mandado a través de su odioso consejero.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera?, además también fue tu culpa, ¿qué no te pudiste fijar antes de salir al pasillo?" Mai no se podía creer que hubiera un chico tan insoportable en Gärderobe y nunca lo hubiera encontrado.

"_Oh discúlpame_ que haya salido así nada más al pasillo," Dijo Sergey levantando sus brazos, en sus manos bien sujetos los documentos que había recogido; "es que nunca creí que tenía que fijarme si algún estudiante atolondrado venía en camino para distraídamente tropezarse conmigo, para colmo, la chica Tokiha, dueña de la escuela." El sarcasmo no pudo haber sido más prominente en la voz de Sergey incluso si lo hubiera intentado.

Mai nada más vio al chico alejarse, puños apretados conteniendo su enojo. _'Odiosos estudiantes presuntuosos de Gärderobe.'_

"Adiós Sergey, salúdame a Takeda." Mikaela gritó a la figura del chico que se alejaba y miró a su amiga que ahora la veía enojada. "¿Qué?"

"Mika, cómo puedes todavía decirle _adiós_ a ese chico grosero después de cómo se dirigió a mí. Deberías estar de mi lado."

"Pero fue un accidente Mai, no exageres. Y él obviamente iba a estar molesto. Por lo visto venía de hablar con su consejero, eso siempre lo pone de malas, su padre es muy exigente ¿sabes?"

"Claro que no, y eso no es excusa. ¿Y tú de donde lo conoces?"

"Pues es Sergey Tate el mejor amigo de Takeda, el capitán del club Kendo."

"Ah, bueno…" Mai al fin volteó a ver a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien faltaba; "Mika, ¿en dónde está la chica Krüger, y sus cosas? Mai preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica ni sus maletas estaban en vista. No era de sorprender, desde que habían salido de la oficina de su abuelo la chica se había mantenido siempre detrás de ellas y en silencio que hacía parecer que no estuviera presente con ellas, pero en ese momento en realidad ya no se encontraba allí con ellas.

"Ah pues, cuando vio que estabas muy entretenida con Sergey ella me arrebató su maleta, fue y recogió la que dejaste caer y se fue por sí sola, murmurando algo sobre idiotas y sobre la idiotez contagiosa, no sé a quién se refería en realidad, creo que a ustedes dos. Es muy fuerte para su tamaño, me sorprendió, esas maletas estaban muy pesadas."

"Arghh, esa chica, nada más falta que se pierda y nos pasemos toda la noche buscándola." No era una exageración, el campus era realmente grande, en mitad del bosque y con los edificios muy separados unos de otros.

Sin embargo no fue necesario buscarla tanto, cuando salieron del edificio la encontraron esperando cerca del asta de bandera que había en medio de la plaza estudiantil, se veía, en la opinión de Mai, muy linda con sus brazos cruzados y moviendo su pie en un gesto impacientado.

Mai se acercó a ella riéndose mordazmente. "Ahora ¿quién es la idiota, eh, chica Krüger?" Su risa aumentó en volumen cuando escuchó a la chica emitir un gruñido como si fuera un perro enojado.

* * *

><p>Shizuru entró a la biblioteca tarde en la noche. Había pasado toda la tarde haciendo sus deberes y hablando en una conferencia con su padre, por lo que sentía que necesitaba un minuto para poder relajarse lejos de maestros, estudiantes que ni la conocían pero la adoraban, y la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.<p>

"Señorita Viola, ya se había tardado en visitar este desolado lugar." Helene Youko la llamó desde el recibidor de la Biblioteca para estudios especializados del Campus Gärderobe, dirigida a los estudiantes de últimos grados. Era la biblioteca que, de entre las cuatro que se encontraban dentro del campus y una extra que había en el centro de la municipalidad; tenía la menor afluencia de estudiantes. "Debo decir que me empezaba a sentir sola, casi como una bibliotecaria de vocación."

"Ya sabe cómo son los primeros días de clases en este lugar, tenía que adecuarme a mi nuevo dormitorio primero antes de recorrer mis lugares favoritos de Gärderobe." Dijo Shizuru mientras le extendía su credencial de estudiante a la bibliotecaria en turno.

Shizuru se encaminó a la segunda planta de la biblioteca, la cual usualmente estaba deshabitada, en especial por las noches, ya que en esa sección de la biblioteca se encontraban los libros que normalmente se encontraban en cualquier otra biblioteca de las que habían en el campus, lo cual era una de las razones por la que los estudiantes no decidían ir a esa en particular, aparte de que era la más alejada a los demás edificios del Gärderobe, ya que se encontraba enclaustrada dentro del bosque. Parecía como si alguien hubiera decidido esconder esa biblioteca en lo profundo del campus. Todos esos motivos, en especial el que fuera la más desolada, eran los que convertían al lugar en uno de los preferidos de Shizuru en todo el campus.

Llegó al ala izquierda del edificio y en vez de decidir entrar al aula de Finanzas que era a donde tenía planeado ir en un principio, decidió ir al aula de enfrente que era el de Literatura Universal.

Dentro de esa aula Shizuru sabía que se hallaba la colección más grande de obras literarias en todos los idiomas posibles que uno se pudiera encontrar, esa aula siempre le pareció como si estuviera fuera de lugar en una biblioteca donde uno encontraba divisiones más específicas pero en ese momento Shizuru pensó que era exactamente lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de su familia, la empresa y los deberes. Encontraría un libro con el cual poder relajarse.

Decidió dirigirse al pasillo de Literatura Germánica, y rápidamente encontró la ubicación de una de sus novelas favoritas. Haló hacia el lugar una pequeña escalera y subió para alcanzarla pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe la sobresaltó y la hizo perder el equilibrio enviándola directamente hacia el piso del aula mientras emitía un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Eso era algo que a una persona de su entrenamiento le resultaba muy vergonzoso y si hubiera tenido tiempo para considerarlo se hubiera sentido aliviada al saber de que no había nadie que pudiera ver su desliz de concentración.

Pero nada de esto pasó por su mente ya que ésta estaba más preparada en recibir el dolor que seguramente ese tipo de caída le provocaría. Pero ésta última nunca llegó.

Shizuru sintió la falda de su uniforme removerse con una ráfaga de aire helado que recorrió todo su cuerpo, antes de sentir que se encontraba suspendida en el aire y que dos leves presiones la prevenían de llegar al piso. Cuando abrió los ojos su mundo se llenó de verde y verde fue todo lo que pudo ver por una eternidad; o varios segundos dependiendo del POV. Era un verde nostálgico y vivaz, un verde que a Shizuru le parecía tan familiar. Como si en otra vida no hubiera visto más que ése verde esmeralda.

En eso se dio cuenta que los ojos tenían voz, o mejor dicho, la persona cuyos ojos verdes le pertenecían tenía voz, una muy rasposa y gutural, tipo sexy voz. Y cuando volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que era una chica, _muy joven, _la que la había salvado y que en ese momento la sostenía en sus brazos, Shizuru no encontraba dónde esconder la cara de vergüenza por haber incluido la palabra _sexy_ dentro de sus pensamientos sobre la chica, por lo que nada más se limitó a contestarle a ésta. "¿Perdón?" O eso intentó.

Su salvadora puso una cara de irritación a la vez que ponía los ojos, _de un profundo verde esmeralda,_ en blanco. "Pregunté que si todos los de este lugar eran igual de torpes o así se comportaban una vez caído el sol; al parecer a los alumnos de Gärderobe les gusta hacer tropezar a la gente… y eso no venía en el folleto." Dijo la oji-verde de cabello negro con voz arrastrada.

Shizuru ya había encontrado su tranquilidad mental y le pudo contestar más articuladamente a la misteriosa chica con su sonrisa típica. "Normalmente es sólo en presencia de alumnos perdidos... Me podrías bajar, oh gran salvadora."

La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras depositaba rápidamente a Shizuru en el piso y se ponía a mirar alrededor a todos los libros y a la vez a ninguno. Shizuru se limitó a observarla. Encontraba intrigante que una chica, que si bien ya no era una niña pero que medía probablemente quince centímetros menos que ella, hubiera podido aguantar su peso. No que fuera de por sí una persona con unos kilos de más, su cuerpo era una de sus características que mas la enorgullecían, pero pensaba que la chica que tenía en frente no debía haber sido capaz de levantar más del peso de una anoréxica en régimen de dieta.

Cuando le pareció que la chica estaba a punto de seguir con su camino sin dirigirle la palabra, se encontró inesperadamente haciéndole una pregunta. "Espera, ¿a dónde querías ir? Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar tu camino."

La oji-verde se quedó parada como indecisa si contestarle. "¿Por qué dices que estoy perdida? Esta es la segunda vez que implicas eso." La chica prefirió preguntarle a Shizuru.

"Pues porque eso es lo que obviamente estás. En esta biblioteca sólo se les permite la entrada a estudiantes que cursan el onceavo y doceavo grado, no creo que encuentres algo de tu agrado en esta biblioteca, sólo hay libros que tratan temas más maduros o con un enfoque profesional. Los textos pensados para los grados menores se encuentran en la biblioteca cerca de los dormitorios de los grados menores del gimnasio. Allí es a dónde deberías ir, y yo te puedo conducir, ya sabes, te tengo que agradecer de alguna forma, _mi salvadora_." Le dijo Shizuru con la mayor dulzura.

"¡No- no me llames así!" Contestó la chica en forma agravada. "Además, ¿temas maduros? Claro, porque es bien sabido que '_Die Leiden des jungen Werther' _es una obra, oh muy madura, ¿verdad?" Dijo la chica mientras cogía un ejemplar de la obra que estaba junto a ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y moviendo el libro al aire.

Shizuru se sorprendió honestamente, aunque su apariencia no mostró ese sentimiento, pero sí sintió una sonrisa diminuta formarse en sus labios.

"¡Oh vaya! Conoces de libros, y pues sí, yo considero que una historia que habla de las desgracias de un joven, cuyos sentimientos no son correspondidos hasta llevarlo a la muerte, es un tema muy serio, no es algo para que un niño pueda leer."

"Pues discúlpame que no le dé la seriedad que se merece a un joven que desde un principio se permitió sumergirse en unos sentimientos que ya estaban prohibidos para él. En ningún momento supo saber ser un buen amigo, y solamente se la pasó quejándose página, o carta tras carta, con su mejor amigo. Estaba a punto de acabarlo mentalmente si la historia no terminaba a como en un principio prometía que iba a concluir."

"Eres una chica muy cruel con los personajes ficticios, hay personas verdaderas que sufren por eso. No estoy segura que serían reconfortados por tus palabras." En ese momento Shizuru nada más la estaba molestando. Por alguna razón esa conversación la tenía interesada y eso era nuevo para ella quien buscaba formas de salirse de conversaciones con las personas sin parecer maleducada. Todo era tan inusual en ese momento, la chica era tan inusual.

La oji-verde guardó silencio mientras regresaba _Werther_ a su lugar. Sin que Shizuru lo supiera la chica estaba pensando que ésta tenía un poco de razón en lo que decía pero no le daría la razón. Además, era su forma de pensar sobre ese asunto, que la disculparan si tenía opiniones muy duras hacia alguien que decide por sí solo ponerle fin a su vida.

"Oh, _mi salvadora _no debería de poner esa cara, yo no le estaba reprochando nada. Al contrario, pienso que la misteriosa chica que me salvó de un terrible accidente (por lo que no debe ser tan cruel como quiere aparentar) dice unos muy buenos puntos a considerar sobre el tema."

"¡Te dije que no me llamaras así, ya supéralo mujer!"

Shizuru una vez más sonrió sinceramente, era divertido molestar a la chica. "Pues, dime tu nombre." Pidió Shizuru con simpleza y de manera casual, como si en realidad no tuviera algún deseo de saberlo.

La oji-verde una vez más se la quedó viendo profundamente, parecía ser de las chicas a las que les gustaba contemplar con seriedad las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas. Es más, toda el aura que la chica exhalaba le hacía pensar a Shizuru que era una chica muy seria para su edad.

"Natsuki," Contestó simplemente la oji-verde, porque así era como tenían que suceder las cosas. Sin embargo al darse cuenta de que tan fácil cumplió con la petición de la oji-carmesí decidió continuar diciendo en su voz brusca: "Y no necesito tu ayuda, no estoy perdida. Ahora, si me disculpas, he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo y aún no he encontrado lo que buscaba y honestamente no soy una persona que disfrute mucho de pláticas sin sentido." Con eso la chica regresó al pasillo original pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer en la penumbra que era esa parte de la biblioteca en la noche, Shizuru la detuvo una vez más.

"Shizuru."

Natsuki la volteó a ver una vez más con una expresión interrogante levantando una ceja y Shizuru alcanzó a ver una faceta más de esos ojos que se encontraban cubiertos en ese momento por la sombra, ojos que parecían brillar a pesar de ella.

"Mi nombre es Shizuru Viola, _Natsuki. _Fue un gusto conocerte."

Natsuki no dijo nada y continuó andando intentando encontrar la puerta que la bibliotecaria de la entrada le había dicho que encontraría al fondo de esa aula. No se dio cuenta que esa noche ya no hacía mucho frio. Por ese instante al menos.

Shizuru se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde la chica había estado pocos segundos antes y agarró un ejemplar mal colocado. Esa noche tenía antojo de un poco de drama germano, ya nada más por seguir la diversión, ya no se encontraba en la necesidad de buscar cómo relajarse.

* * *

><p>Natsuki ya había dejado la conversación con la chica mayor en el pasado. Afortunadamente la puerta que la bibliotecaria Helene le había dicho que encontraría en esa aula no había sido muy difícil de encontrar.<p>

Cuando llegó a ella se dio cuenta de que ésta tenía unos papeles extraños con unas inscripciones extrañas al parecer escritos con caracteres orientales. De seguro eran algún tipo de encantamiento que no permitía a los estudiantes entrar a ese lugar. Cuando Natsuki entró se emocionó demasiado al ver las filas y filas de libros que el aula secreta contenía.

La biblioteca de por sí era impresionante, al igual que el resto del campus, Natsuki lo tenía que reconocer. Desde que la vio cuando se acercó a ella, con el mismo estilo arquitectónico de todos los edificios que hasta ese momento había visto. Pero a la vez, esa biblioteca no era exactamente igual al resto de las edificaciones que había visto, ya que ésta ofrecía un aspecto un tanto desolador y mágico. Natsuki supo de inmediato, con ese sexto sentido de los magos, que dentro de ese edificio encontraría documentos impregnados de poder mágico.

Cuando Natsuki le había preguntado a Mai cómo podía llegar, sin la ayuda de ninguna de ellas dos, a la vieja biblioteca; Mai se sorprendió mucho y le dijo que si le hacían falta libros podría ir mejor a una de las bibliotecas más cercanas a los dormitorios, le ahorraría tiempo.

Una mirada irritada de parte de Natsuki y unos ojos puestos en blanco por parte de Mai después, y Natsuki se había encontrado gustosamente caminando por los pasillos oscuros y vacios de la escuela. Al parecer a los chicos de Gärderobe les interesaba aprovechar las horas de sueño embellecedoras o simplemente preferían evitar las partes desoladas del campus.

Todo había estado tranquilamente acogedor, hasta el momento en el que había subido al segundo piso y entrado al aula del final del pasillo de la izquierda, en donde había tenido un encuentro de lo más extraño con una estudiante que era tan bonita a como era rara.

Natsuki no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había hallado teniendo una conversación casual con una extraña. Algo totalmente extraño en ella.

Aún así se forzó a continuar buscando la puerta necesaria y afortunadamente la había encontrado al final del pasillo.

Esa noche Natsuki se pasó horas ojeando los diferentes tomos mientras estaba sentada en el piso del aula escondida. En realidad no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que leía sino más bien estaba haciendo un censo mental de los diferentes temas que podía investigar ahí.

Afortunadamente la bibliotecaria Helene, a la cual había conocido cuando entró a la biblioteca, la interrumpió para decirle que podía sacar los tomos que quisiera siempre y cuando los leyera dentro de los salones de lectura. Eso le ahorraría la energía de estar leyendo bajo una luz mágica.

Cuando Natsuki bajó de nuevo a la primera planta, se dio cuenta de que súbitamente sentía frío. La sorprendió porque el frío ya era tan normal para ella que ya ni se daba cuenta de él. Rápidamente Natsuki emprendió el camino de regreso a su dormitorio.

* * *

><p>"¡Ya despiértate!" Alguien le gritó sonoramente en el oído lo que la hizo dar un pequeño salto que la puso en peligro de tener una caída de más de metro y medio de altura. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio a Mai y a la otra chica revolcándose de risa.<p>

Natsuki gruñó su irritación y se volvió a recostar. En definitiva no tenía nada de ganas de levantarse, había estado hasta muy tarde leyendo y, una vez que regresó al dormitorio se vio inmersa en la discusión sobre en dónde iba a dormir.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, de que la decisión versaba entre compartir el cuarto con alguna de las dos chicas o si una de ellas se mudaba al cuarto de la otra, Natsuki les informó que ella prefería dormir en uno de los sofás de la sala. No quería tener que ser una molestia más para alguna de las dos haciéndolas tener que cambiar sus acomodaciones a las que ya estaban acostumbradas.

Nunca pensó que la iban a ignorar por completo, y justamente cuando había decido hacer algo amable por las chicas que iban a perder espacio para compartir el departamento con una extraña. Cómo se notaba que a la chica pelirroja le gustaba complicarse la vida. Por lo que terminaron llamando al departamento de mantenimiento para pedir el cambio de la cama de Mai por una litera que compartiría Natsuki con la chica pelirroja en el cuarto de ésta última.

Después de horas de movimientos mobiliarios al fin se pudieron ir a dormir las tres chicas, pero hasta después de la media noche en que terminaron de acomodar lo básico para la estadía _impromptu_, por lo que Natsuki no había considerado en levantarse para ir a clases ese día. Si ya había faltado a mitad de la semana, ella no veía mal alguno en faltar a un día más a clases.

"Arghh..." Mai exclamó exasperada con la chica. Se había tardado mucho tiempo intentando despertar a la chica como para que ésta se volviera a recostar tan pronto. "No te dejaré volver a dormirte chica. Así que mueve tu pequeño trasero y baja de esa cama o haré que Mikaela se coma todo tu desayuno."

"No me interesa." Contestó Natsuki desde su litera superior. "Sólo quiero dormir."

"No, no te dejaré... Sabes, no me gusta tener que repetir las cosas. Recuerda lo que dijo mi abuelo, no puedes faltar a tus clases. Y si eso no es suficiente estímulo para levantarte de la cama buscaré el medio ideal. Sólo dame tiempo y sufrirás, lo juro por las 7 vidas de Mikaela."

Y después de varios intentos de levantar a Natsuki, ésta al fin se metió a la ducha y se vistió en su nuevo uniforme.

Mai tenía que admitir que, a pesar de que la chica tenía trece años y eso indicaba que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber entrado a la pubertad, ya era una señorita muy atractiva en su uniforme, muy grosera y un tanto impertinente para su edad, pero la chica estaba destinada a romper corazones. _'Hay personas que tienen la vida muy fácil' _pensó Mai con un suspiro.

Natsuki, en su uniforme que consistía de falda tableada toda color negra y una blusa blanca manga larga con el escudo de la escuela, la cual ella había decidido utilizar bajo un suéter igualmente de manga larga azul cobalto el cual era uno de sus preferidos, se acercó al espejo para intentar ponerse su corbata negra de rayas rojas y grises (los colores del escudo). Después de varios intentos por parte de Natsuki en ponerse la corbata y varias miradas nerviosas al reloj por parte de Mai, ésta última decidió que no podía perder más tiempo y le arrebató a Natsuki la corbata de la mano para atársela ella misma.

"Pudiste haber pedido ayuda si no sabías cómo ponértela, nos hubiera ahorrado tiempo."

"Imaginé que iba a poder yo sola tarde o temprano. Así me gusta hacer las cosas." Contestó Natsuki mientras se ataba sus zapatos Converse.

"Pues para la próxima no dudes en buscar mi ayuda." Mai le dijo con sinceridad.

"Por supuesto." Natsuki contestó en tono desinteresado, sin darle más importancia al ofrecimiento de ayuda. Mai se dio cuenta de eso pero decidió no comentar. Ya se estaba dando cuenta de lo áspera que era la chica la mayoría del tiempo. "Okay, estoy lista, ya vámonos."

"De qué hablas, falta que desayunes, me tomé la libertad de pelear con Mikaela para salvarte un poco del que hice."

"No gracias, la verdad es que no tengo hambre." Dijo Natsuki mientras recogía su morral para la escuela en una mano y su chaqueta del uniforme en la otra.

"Pero no podrás comer hasta más tarde en que sea la hora del receso para consumir los alimentos, además, eres una persona en crecimiento por lo que necesitas alimentarte lo mejor posible." Le dijo Mai cruzada de brazos. Qué difícil le resultaba la chica con cada minuto que hablaba con ella.

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a saltarme el desayuno. Además, ¿honestamente quieres perderte más minutos de las preciadas clases? Si seguimos perdiendo tiempo yo le calculo que llegaremos hasta la próxima hora; que la verdad por mí no hay problema en hacer eso."

Mai nada más se la quedó viendo y con un suspiro de resignación siguió a Natsuki a la sala en donde Mikaela estaba tirada en el piso viendo anime.

Cuando llegaron al edificio académico para los últimos grados, Mai ya se encontraba jalando a una protestante Natsuki de la manga de su chaqueta. La chica había querido tomarse su tiempo al caminar hacia la clase, al parecer sólo para molestarla, hasta que Mai había decidido que era suficiente.

Cuando llegaron al salón que Natsuki tenía marcado en su horario como suyo, Mikaela abrió de golpe la puerta de salón y una Mai harta empujó a una Natsuki irritada por la puerta con Mikaela cerrando la puerta detrás de la oji-verde al momento en que ambas le gritaban sus despedidas desde fuera del salón.

Natsuki nada más se arregló su falda que se había removido un poco por el trato brutal que la pelirroja le dio. Cuando Natsuki levantó la cabeza conjurando su gesto favorito, el desinteresado, pudo observar que había cerca de veinte alumnos ya sentados y al parecer en medio ya de una asignatura.

Un carraspeo a su lado la hizo voltear a ver a su lado derecho, hacia un anciano sentado en un escritorio enfrente de la pizarra.

"Entiendo que sea una chica nueva y que su estancia en esta escuela sea un caso especial, pero señorita Krüger, sea su primer día de clases o no, usted tiene una responsabilidad hacia esta escuela, y de hoy en adelante, hacia éste grupo. Trate de hacer una entrada a tiempo y en silencio para la próxima vez." El anciano volteó a ver a la clase y continuó, "Clase, ésta aquí es Natsuki Krüger, no tomen importancia alguna a su edad, no tiene nada de remarcable, de hoy en adelante ella se unirá a esta clase."

Natsuki nada más se quedó viendo al anciano intentado ver si lo podía incinerar con sólo la mirada.

"Krüger, si pudieras pasar al asiento libre que hay en el fondo del salón lo más rápido posible antes de que sigas interrumpiendo mi clase creo que todos aquí presentes se lo agradeceríamos mucho. Tendrá nada más veinte minutos para completar la asignación que les pedí a sus compañeros, los cuales ya tuvieron otros veinte. Usted no me quitará mi tiempo _niña_."

"Por supuesto, _profesor..._"

"Furtwängler." Natsuki escuchó al anciano decir, pero ésta lo ignoró, a como tenía idea de que haría con frecuencia.

Natsuki sólo se limitó a caminar al fondo del salón en donde divisó que había un asiento delante de un joven de cabellera castaña que le mandó en su dirección una sonrisa encantadora, sin embargo, antes de alcanzar ése lugar, la dueña de otra cabellera castaña más clara que la del chico llamó su atención cuando ojos rojos carmesí, extrañamente familiares, se posaron sobre ella. Por segunda vez en menos de doce horas.

Shizuru Viola, la chica rara de la biblioteca, se encontraba en el asiento de enfrente al vacante que usaría Natsuki, y ésta vio cómo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la chica Viola le guiñó el ojo mandándole también una sonrisa, una abiertamente pícara, que hizo a Natsuki poner los ojos en blanco.

Natsuki se sentó y empezó a contemplar la que iba a ser su primera asignatura como una estudiante normal, algo sobre introducción a los negocios. A los cinco minutos Natsuki ya sabía que el llevar clases comunes iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella, y el anciano Zaycech, pudieron haber imaginado, y apenas comenzaba su primer día como extraña dentro de esa tierra extraña.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bueno, eso fue el tercer capítulo, la historia va a como desde un principio imaginé que iba a ir. Esperemos siga así. ¿Quién quiere adivinar cuáles van a ser los compañeros de clase de Natsuki-chan? XD_

_Espero y unos comentarios en la historia no vayan a ofender a nadie, hay cosas que pienso y cosas que no, todo está dentro de la mente de los personajes y a cómo me imagino este AU._

_Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, ya saben cómo hacérmelo llegar. Oh, y tengo una duda: ¿Creen que puedo llegar a ser molestosamente descriptiva al escribir? Sé que en mi vida diaria sí lo soy, afortunadamente a los que me rodean parece agradarles ya que soy la encargada de relatar historias leídas o películas vistas. En serio, hasta incluyo onomatopeyas y gesticulaciones a mis historias =D Bueno, la verdad espero no pecar de excesiva-descriptora._

_Sobre lo de Mikaela pues... eso es por un asunto muy serio del trasfondo de la historia. ... Bueno, la verdad es que simplemente quería reducir la cantidad de nombres japoneses, y aunque a todos les pude hallar una excusa para ellos, la historia de Mikaela no permitiría un nombre japonés. Ya lo verán. Sobre ella no pienso cambiar nada de lo que ya imaginé para su futuro; y sobre su pasado._

_Sé que no ha habido mucha magia en los últimos capítulos, y probablemente no haya en los próximos, pero es por el ritmo que quiero que lleve la historia._

_Ah! Una última cosa, no saben lo difícil que es no utilizar la palabra "muggle" cada vez que digo: "persona ordinaria/común/no-mágica. lol_

_Ahora sí, les mando saludos ;D y espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo que nos dejó muy en claro que Natsuki tiene 'ojos verdes' hehe._

_Hasta la próxima gente bonita._


	4. Paraíso

_Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos quienes dejaron un comentario/crítica... ¡Son lo máximo!_

_Si... se que tardé un poco con este capítulo, no pude cumplir con el término personal que me había hecho para subir el siguiente capítulo, pero hey, es lo que causan una semana intensa en la escuela, seguido por un fin de semana de fiestas patrias (VIVA MÉXICO woohoo) y un festival de música en vivo y gratis por internet (al fin pude escuchar esta canción en vivo y cualquier duda que tuve sobre ella se desvaneció) =3 _

_Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 4._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4, Paraíso<strong>

When she was just a girl, she expected the world,  
>But it flew away from her reach, and bullets catch in her teeth.<br>Life goes on, It gets so heavy, The wheel breaks the butterfly.  
>Every tear, a waterfall.<p>

In the night, the stormy night, She closed her eyes.  
>In the night, The stormy night,<br>Away she flied...

...This could be paradise.

Paradise (Coldplay)

* * *

><p>El timbre que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo en la escuela había llegado sonó y Natsuki dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar el sonido que le indicaba que al fin tendría un momento de descanso de tan horrible día.<p>

Apenas llevaba medio día de clases en su nueva escuela y ya quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Ahora bien, si tenía que ser sincera tendría que admitir que las materias no eran en realidad tan difíciles a como ella pensaba que iban a estar. Se daba cuenta con un poco de alivio de que ya tenía los conocimientos básicos de casi todas las áreas debido a su educación en la Academia y gracias a varios libros que había leído.

Historia y literatura siempre habían sido temas de su interés, y tenía conocimientos sobre esas materias con respecto a ambos mundos, y, teniendo una mamá científica, no podía evitar también tener conocimientos muy avanzados sobre las ciencias exactas, así que estaba segura que no tendría problemas con esas materias tampoco.

La única materia que hasta ese momento la había dejado completamente aturdida había sido su primera clase, _Introducción a los Negocios_, y es que ella no tenía nada de conocimientos sobre ese tema, además el profesor parecía detestarla.

Durante toda su primera clase había tenido al profesor… cual fuera su nombre, lanzándole pregunta tras pregunta sobre temas de los que ella en definitiva no tenía conocimiento alguno, ni había podido entregarle la tarea que había pedido a tiempo, lo que había causado que el anciano le asignara tareas extras especiales para ella. Ella sentía cómo lo detestaba de igual manera.

Era por eso que Natsuki en realidad ya estaba detestando su nueva vida. Las clases era tan aburridas, en nada parecidas a las clases que llegó a tener en la Academia Windbloom. Ya hasta empezaba a extrañar su academia de magia. Quizás ese era el verdadero objetivo que el anciano y su tío estaban buscando.

Mínimo se pudo resarcir en la clase de historia y geografía que eran las otras que había tenido en esa mitad del día. Esperaba no encontrarse con otras materias que se consideraran de interés general.

Natsuki ni se molestó en guardar sus pertenencias y tratando de no parecer muy ansiosa salió deprisa del aula mientras todos los demás alumnos aún guardaban sus cosas tranquilamente. Necesitaba aire fresco y pronto. Además tenía mucha hambre.

Si bien era usual en ella saltarse los desayunos, no lo era después de no haber cenado la noche previa.

Llegó a la salida del edificio en donde ella tomaba clases intentando averiguar en qué dirección podría encontrar un lugar en donde comprar algo para comer. No veía por ninguna parte algún letrero con indicaciones y se reprochó el que hubiera olvidado el mapa que el rector le había entregado; pero en realidad no era su culpa, Mai prácticamente las había pateado a ella y la otra chica que parecía un gato fuera del dormitorio. La mujer al parecer actuaba como toda una Neanderthal por las mañanas.

"¡Hallo chica Krüger!" Exclamó una voz a su espalda y Natsuki dio la vuelta para ver a un chico alto y de cabellera negra. Venía solo y Natsuki no tenía idea de por cuál razón el chico le estaba hablando.

"Hallo." Natsuki dijo y siguió intentando ver hacia dónde podría ir a buscar algo para comer. Recordaba que cerca de los dormitorios había varias máquinas expendedoras pero no quería tener que caminar hasta ése lugar.

"Soy Leonardo Priego, creo que no recuerdas que estoy en tu clase." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa muy gentil mientras se acercaba a Natsuki. "Si estás en búsqueda de un lugar para comer yo te puedo enseñar la cafetería, ya sabes, servicio para aquellos nuevos en búsqueda de amigos." El chico dijo extendiéndole su mano a Natsuki, sus ojos color miel brillando bajo el sol y su sonrisa todavía en lugar.

"Te aceptaré lo de la comida, pero eso será todo. Gracias." Natsuki asintió levemente su cabeza sin tomar la mano extendida del chavo. En realidad tenía mucha hambre así que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar la ayuda del extraño, o bueno, de su compañero de clase al cual no recordaba.

El chico entonces utilizó la mano extendida para dirigir a Natsuki de regreso al edificio sin darle mayor importancia a que la chica lo había dejado con la mano extendida. "Tendremos que regresar ya que saliste por el lugar equivocado. Necesitamos ir a la entrada norte, esa lleva directamente a la cafetería." El chico explicó mientras caminaban por un corto pasillo del edificio del Gymnasium. "Por cierto, ¿no tienes calor con tantas capas de ropa que traes puesta?"

"No."

Después de atravesar una puerta y una corta distancia llegaron a una explanada muy amplia. En un lugar alejado de la puerta por la que ambos acababan de salir se veía un área en donde habían diferentes mesas, prácticamente ya todas ocupadas por estudiantes disfrutando de sus almuerzos en grupos.

"Ves aquél edificio pasando toda el área de mesas, esa es la cafetería de la escuela." Dijo el chico señalando hacia un edificio igual de bello que todos los demás.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el edificio que Leonardo Priego señaló y Natsuki pudo al fin tener una clara imagen del edificio del cual acababan de salir. O edificios era más acertado decir. Al parecer el edificio académico del campus eran diferentes edificios unidos entre sí, creando así una especie de rectángulo incompleto. Uno de los lados más estrechos no se completaba a cerrar, dando paso así al área de mesas comedor y la entrada a la cafetería.

Natsuki miró hacia su izquierda y pudo ver cómo el segundo piso del edificio oeste de la estructura tenía una terraza en donde varios estudiantes pasaban el receso. Por lo visto esa terraza también contenía varias mesas para consumir los alimentos.

Entre los que estaban en esa terraza Natsuki alcanzó a distinguir la cabellera inconfundible de Mai que resaltaba pero siguió caminando esperando que no la pelirroja no la fuera a ver.

Mientras caminaba de enfrente observó periféricamente a su ayudante, el cual en todo el rato en que habían emprendido el camino juntos no había parado de hablar o de hacerle preguntas que ella simplemente contestaría con gruñidos de afirmación o de negación.

Cuando llegaron al edificio y entraron, Natsuki emitió otro gruñido, pero de descontento al ver las inmensas filas que había que hacer para conseguir alimentos.

"!Ah¡ Ya sé quien nos puede ayudar para que no hagamos la fila. Ven conmigo chica Krüger." Dicho eso el chico jaló a Natsuki del brazo pasando de largo la fila de estudiantes. Se detuvieron muy cerca del inicio de la fila junto a un chico familiarmente pelirrojo.

"Hey Takumi, sé un caballero y sácanos a mí y a nuestra nueva compañerita algo de comer, ¿no?"

"Ah Leo, claro, nada más dime qué quieren, bueno ya sé que quieres tú, lo usual ¿no?, pero, ¿qué va a querer tu acompañante?" El chico pelirrojo dirigió sus ojos violetas hacia la chica que se había unido al grupo de ambos esa mañana. A primera vista era muy linda pero se veía que era muy seria para la edad que parecía tener. Decidió enviarle también una sonrisa para darle ánimos; era una chica nueva después de todo, aparte una que iba a convivir con adolescentes mayores que ella, de seguro se sentía fuera de lugar.

"Hey chico Tokiha." Un chico rubio atrás en la fila le gritó a Takumi, los tres lo voltearon a ver y vieron al chico con una mueca, el igual que le resto de chicos y chicas cercanos al trío. "Si te gustan las niñas pequeñas no nos importa, en serio, hasta es un poco linda, pero no nos hagas esperar más tiempo por una niña que no hizo su espera y que aparte es nueva aquí."

A Natsuki le tembló el ojo con enojo. _'Niña pequeña.'_

"Ahh... Todos, esperen un momento chicos, no sean..." Dijo tímidamente Takumi pero se detuvo al ver a su amigo levantaba la mano para interrumpirlo.

"¿Andrew... algo verdad? Esa no es manera de comportarse enfrente de una señorita. La vas a hacer creer que todos en Gärderobe son igual de groseros que tú, así que _por favor_ déjanos a los chicos grandes darle una buena bienvenida a la chica nueva para demostrarle que aquí somos gente amable." Leonardo dijo con una sonrisa gentil, pero al chico Andrew le pareció que no entonaba en nada con la mirada amenazante que le estaba dando.

El chico se calló y no hizo ningún comentario a lo dicho por Leonardo. El chico latino era conocido por ser una persona tranquila pero, había algo en su tono de voz que no le dejaban ganas de seguir discutiendo, además la pequeña les estaba enviando a todos una mirada asesina que les dejaba en claro que no era una chica con la cual meterse.

"...¡Ah! Natsuki Krüger, no me he podido presentar." Dijo rápido Takumi intentando desviar la atención de sus dos acompañantes ofendidos rápidamente de los demás estudiantes antes de que los asustaran. Le extendió rápidamente la mano a la chica con una sonrisa muy típica en él. "Soy Takumi Tokiha, soy tu compañero de clases. Bienvenida a Gärderobe."

"¿Tokiha ah? Por lo visto eres más inteligente que tu hermana Mai." Dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa, tomando la mano que le ofrecía el chico y dándole un rápido y fuerte apretón de mano.

"Hey, injusto, a mí no me quisiste estrechar la mano chica Krüger." Dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa dirigida a Natsuki. Ya se había olvidado por completo de los demás estudiantes.

"Ahm, y ¿de dónde conoces a mi hermana?" Takumi se apresuró a preguntar.

"Tu abuelo me colocó en su habitación por alguna razón sin sentido. ¿Eres el hermano menor?"

"...No, somos gemelos. Simplemente... me veo un poco menor." Takumi bajó la mirada, no era la primera vez que alguien pensaba que era un hermano menor en vez de un gemelo .

"Y es que lo eres tontín." Leonardo le dijo a Takumi mientras volteaba a ver a Natsuki. "El chico no lo admitirá pero sí es menor que su hermana, por cinco minutos." Leonardo levantó la palma de su mano mostrando sus cinco dedos mientras arqueaba las cejas. "La verdad no entiendo qué onda con los gemelos poniéndose sensibles al ser uno menor que el otro por míseros minutos."

"Eso no cuenta Leo, somos gemelos. Deberíamos ser muy parecidos. Me debería de ver mayor simplemente por ser el hombre de entre los dos." A Takumi siempre había sentido que el ser físicamente menor que su hermana era un recordatorio de lo débil que su cuerpo era. A pesar de que tenía la misma edad que su hermana, el hecho de ser hombre prácticamente lo debía de convertir en una persona más alta y robusta que ella, no en el chico con la misma estatura que su hermana pero definitivamente más delgado que ésta.

Natsuki observó a ambos chicos sin saber qué decir. Al parecer había ofendido al pelirrojo.

"Bueno, como sea, eso explica tu entrada al salón. Te empujaron ellas al aula, ¿no es así?" Takumi conocía muy bien a ambas chicas. Sabía lo rudas que podrían ser.

"Sí."

"Sé que ambas pueden parecer muy toscas en sus formas de ser, pero ambas son muy amables en realidad. Sólo debes darles algo de tiempo y yo sé que se llegarán a llevar muy bien una vez se conozcan mejor." Takumi intentó justificar a sus hermanas.

"No te preocupes por eso. Ya me las arreglaré de una u otra forma." Dijo Natsuki escondiendo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta.

"Y... ¿qué te pareció mi abuelo?"

"Él... mira, en este momento tu anciano abuelo no es mi persona favorita de este lugar así que, mejor no preguntes." Natsuki se limitó a decir. Por alguna razón se le hacía de mal gusto el insultar al abuelo del chico... enfrente de él.

Takumi no supo qué decir, no se esperaba una respuesta tan honesta. Imaginaba que a la chica no le había agradado en nada el tener que compartir cuarto a diferencia del resto del alumnado pero imaginaba que la elección había sido tomada por algún motivo secreto de su abuelo.

"¿Y cómo es que alguien tan joven como tú llegó a estar en nuestra clase?" Takumi no pudo evitar preguntar, era una pregunta que estaba seguro todo mundo le quería hacer. "No creo que tengas más de quince años, así que has de ser realmente inteligente para saltarte tantos años."

Natsuki nada más lo observó, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien le haría esa pregunta pero ella se había hecho a la idea de que si alguien la hacía, simplemente lo ignoraría. Sin embargo, no quería ser muy grosera con ese chico después de que ambos la estaban apoyando en conseguir algo de comer rápidamente.

"Te aseguro que no es nada impresionante. Simplemente fue idea de mi tío y tu abuelo."

Takumi frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía sentido. El colocar a alguien en un grado no dependía solamente de una elección de dos personas, por más influyente que una familia pudiera ser. "Y ¿qué edad tienes? Digo- espero y no te moleste que te pregunte... es sólo que... bueno, aunque le quites mérito no es fácil adelantar años. Yo sé muy bien eso."

"Tengo trece."

Takumi nada más se la quedó mirando asombrado. No pensó que la chica tuviera tan corta edad. Su manera de hablar y de comportarse no encajaban con la idea de una chica de apenas trece años. Además, esa mirada que la chica le había dirigido a los estudiantes de la fila, esa magnitud que tuvo en la misma, y en general, la mirada que la chica había tenido desde el momento en que por primera vez entró en el salón de clases, no eran las miradas de una chica de sólo trece años. Y no creía de que el hecho de que él pensara de esa manera tuviera nada más que ver con que la chica fuera alta para su edad.

Leonardo se rió mirando a ambos. "Eres una persona de pocas palabras verdad chica Krüger." Dijo éste mientras echaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Natsuki. "Y sin duda eres una persona con muchas cosas que contar. No sólo aquí mi amigo te tiene varias preguntas sino que yo igual te tengo muchas que me gustaría hacerte, pero para no asustarte te las iré haciendo con el tiempo. Ahora dile al pequeño Takumi lo que quieres que te compre porque ya tenemos un minuto haciendo esperar a la señora por nuestra orden y no hay que abusar de la amabilidad de nuestros compañeritos en la fila al dejarnos hablar a nuestro gusto."

Natsuki lanzó una mirada rápida hacia el resto de la fila y, efectivamente vio como a pesar de que en realidad ya estaban en el principio de la fila, teniendo a la señora esperándolos, ninguno de los chicos que se habían quejado anteriormente estaba emitiendo sonido alguno de reproche. Ella nada más sonrió un poco mientras aventaba el brazo del chico de su lado y le decía a Takumi lo que quería.

Aunque eso que el chico Priego le había dicho sobre parecer una persona con muchas cosas que contar le había parecido muy intuitivo, se reconfortó diciéndose que no había manera de que el chico supiera algo de ella. Y no había manera en que ella fuera a decirle sus secretos a alguien de ese lugar. Terminaría convertida en una armiña si su secreto era descubierto por alguien normal.

* * *

><p>Mai estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza del segundo piso esperando a Mikaela para que pudieran empezar a comer los lunch que había preparado y que ya tenía con ella.<p>

No tenía ni idea de dónde pudiera estar Natsuki. No podía creer que no le hubiera preguntado a la chica su número de celular para poder estar en contacto con ella y que no desapareciera en el campus.

Hubiera ido a buscarla a su salón pero se sentía un poco cohibida sobre el hecho de ir a un lugar en donde seguramente iba a estar su hermano, así que tomó el mejor curso de acción que se hubiera podido tomar en ese momento. Mandó a Mikaela a buscar a la chica a su salón rápidamente. Estaba segura que la chica iba a tener hambre ya que no había desayunado nada.

De repente una risa muy fuerte interrumpió a Mai de sus pensamientos y cuando vio hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido Mai no pudo evitar un fuerte sentimiento de molestia al mirar al chico que la había tirado la noche anterior, o ella había tirado, no importaba.

El chico parecía estar junto a unos del último año, al parecer todos del club de football. Mai lo vio escuchar una broma por parte del compañero de kendo de Mikaela, y viéndolo reír de esa manera Mai no pudo encontrar rastro del mal carácter que el chico había mostrado la noche anterior.

Ahora que no le estaba lanzando palabras venenosas Mai pudo observar bien al chico. Vio sus cabellos rubios que parecían irse oscureciendo hacia las raíces. Desde la distancia no podía distinguir nada más de él pero tenía que aceptar que el chico era algo... agradable a la vista.

En ese momento el chico volteó la mirada hacia donde ella estaba y cuando vio a Mai entornó los ojos y puso una mueca de desagrado.

Mai sintió de nuevo la rabia surgiendo desde su estómago. Se quedó compartiendo miradas de asco con el chico hostil hasta que una sombra se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella.

"Vaya, ¿desde cuándo compartes miradas con el chico estrella de Kempo Chino que tiene Gärderobe Mai?" Preguntó Chie Hallard a su compañera de clase, sus lentes brillando bajo el sol como si supieran de las malas intenciones que su dueña tenía mientras mirada a la pelirroja pícaramente.

"Una pensaría que con tus dotes de reportera sabrías leer el humor Chie. Claro que no estoy 'compartiendo miradas' con la peste esa. Simplemente estaba intentando optimizar mi poder mental intentando explotar su cabeza."

"¿Ah sí?, pues dime, ¿qué sucedió entre tú y Tate para que decidieras trabajar en tu admisión a la escuela de Xavier?" Preguntó la chismosa por naturaleza Chie. No es que quisiera saber para luego irles a decir a toda la escuela , era simple curiosidad de saber qué era lo que ocurría a su alrededor y con todas las personas que la rodeaban. Muy rara vez sacaba provecho de esos conocimientos. Estaba más enfocada en las cosas serias que concernieran al mundo.

"Arghh, digamos que descubrí en un accidente, _completamente fortuito,_ que el chico es una persona completamente maleducada." Contestó Mai intentando no ahondar en el tema. En parte porque sabía que no quedaba muy bien parada en la historia si la principal transgresora había sido ella.

"Ajá, eso no explica nada... Anda Mai, cuenta, cuenta. Haz hecho que una chica inocente como yo se preocupe en tu bienestar social."

"No es nada Chie, es sólo que ayer el chico me tiró en el pasillo por la oficina de mi abuelo y se comportó como todo un cretino y, en mi opinión, como alguien que reaccionó equivocadamente ante un accidente. Eso es todo."

"¿Eso es todo?" Contestó Chie con decepción. "Simplemente tiraste torpemente al chico y estás molesta porque no se comportó lindamente sobre el hecho."

"Eso... sí, eso es," admitió Mai con desgana, "aunque es un poco exagerado el uso de la palabra 'torpemente'."

Chie rió un poco ante la falsa cara de enojo de la pellirroja. Se había encontrado preocupada por Mai en esos días. Nunca parecía estar totalmente feliz, y había notado que de igual manera ya no se la veía muy seguido junto a su gemelo, lo cual era muy extraño porque la chica era súper protectora del pelirrojo menor. Esperaba que nada hubiera pasado entre los chicos ya que Chie sabía la importancia que para los Tokiha era el estar juntos. No le gustaba la idea de que alguno de los dos fuera miserable.

"Bueno, ahora que ese tema quedó fuera de mi radar; cuéntame, ¿qué onda con la nueva que se mudó a tu dormitorio? ¿Es cierto que es una chica genio que entró a esta escuela como parte de un experimento de niños súper-humanos por parte del gobierno?" Chie no pudo evitar contener su emoción y mientras hacia la pregunta a Mai arrastró su silla más cerca de la pelirroja para que pudieran hablar a gusto.

"¡Disculpa!" Mai hasta se había ido para atrás con la pregunta. No se había imaginado qué tan rápido la gente iba a comenzar a chismear sobre la chica nueva, y en realidad no los culpaba, pero empezar a fantasear era ya absurdo. Aunque no se debía sorprender por la gran imaginación que los estudiantes de Gärderobe tenían. Tal vez el hecho de tener tanto dinero y vidas tan aburridas los obligaba a imaginar arduamente para escapar de las realidades que muchos tenían.

"Sí, están diciendo que la pequeña es un completo misterio y que hay mucho secretismo envolviendo su llegada a Suiza. Nadie sabe nada de ella por lo que ya comenzaron a circular varios rumores. Créeme que el que te acabo de contar es uno de los más creíbles. Y estoy segura que seguirán apareciendo más en el transcurso del día y... bueno, de su estadía aquí."

"Eso es absurdo Chie, tú no puedes andar creyendo las estupideces que dicen de la chica." Dijo Mai buscando a Mikaela con la mirada, la chica ya se había tardado mucho tiempo buscando a Krüger.

"Claro que no. Es por eso que vine directamente a la fuente más confiable de información que pudiera encontrar." Dijo Chie sonriéndole a Mai en complicidad.

"Vaya, y yo que creí que intentarías hackear, quiero decir, entrar a la red de la escuela para buscar información sobre ella."

"He decidido tomar caminos más directos recientemente. Desde la última vez que lo intenté y me descubrieron he intentado usar mejor el reconocimiento de campo. De esa menara pongo en acción mis habilidades sociales, bueno, es por eso y porque ya estoy advertida por tu querido Yayo que si lo volvía a hacer iba a tener el castigo de mi vida y ya no puedo tener más suspensiones o me va a matar mi madre por medio del teléfono."

Mai no pudo evitar reírse de la exageración de su compañera.

"No te rías Mai, te juro que una vez sentí el cordón del teléfono moverse con amenaza hacia mi cuello en uno de sus arranques de ira telefónica." Dijo Chie con toda seriedad.

"Te creo, no somos pocos los que tenemos habilidades homicidas a distancia. Y volviendo a tu motivo por esta conversación." Dijo Mai con falsa cara de reprocho. "La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea sobre quién sea la chica. Nada más sé que se llama Natsuki Krüger, que tiene trece años, que cursará el último año en el grupo 'A' y que vivía con sus tíos en Finlandia antes de venir aquí. Ah, y que la chica es buenísima en responder en monosílabas a preguntas personales."

"Ouch, tan mal está el asunto. Sí, me imaginé que no sería de esas personas a las que les gusta compartir con otras personas." Chie intentó no sonar un poco decepcionada. Había tenido muchas esperanzas en que Mai supiera algo sobre la chica nueva pero había visto a la chica pasar junto a ella cuando había empezado el receso y simplemente era una persona cuya aura lanzaba claras señales de advertencia si alguien se acercaba mucho a ella.

Pero a Chie le contentaba el saber que apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas de que la chica Krüger llegara a Gärderobe por lo que todavía había oportunidad de aprender algo sobre ella.

Chie no lo podía evitar, la pequeña era tan misteriosa y linda a la vez a primera vista que ella no podía dejar de sentir que había algo más detrás de esa mirada solitaria de la chica. Y quería conocer esos secretos. Era su hobby más importante. En algún momento conocería los secretos de Natsuki Krüger.

Mai en ese momento vio a otra sombra dejarse caer en la silla que estaba a su otro lado.

"No estaba ahí Mai, Class Rep Viola me dijo que salió rápidamente del salón una vez que el timbre sonó." Dijo Mikaela rápidamente agarrando el contenedor que contenía su parte del almuerzo. "Eso significa que me puedo comer su parte, ¿no?"

Mai le denegó permiso con una pequeña palmada que, sorprendentemente para Chie, le hizo entender inmediatamente a Mikaela que no tenía permitido comerse la parte de la oji-verde.

"_Mai."_

_"Dije que no Mika. _Pero... si no la vemos en quince minutos, podrás comértela." Mai concedió ya que estaba casi segura que no verían a la chica hasta regresar al dormitorio.

"Bueno Mai, suerte con la chica nueva." Dijo Chie levantándose de su asiento y dejando a ambas chicas a que disfrutaran sus almuerzos.

"Adiós Chie, deja de meterte en los asuntos de otras personas. Algún día molestarás a alguien indebido y nadie te podrá quitar el puñal de la espalda."

"Nos vemos Mai, deja de mirar feo y hablar pestes de personas que no conoces."

Mai hizo una mueca y le echó un vistazo al chico rubio discretamente, y lo encontró viendo en su dirección con una mueca propia. _'Chie'_ Claro que su amiga tenía que gritar una completa exageración para que el chico que de por sí la veía mal, ahora pensara peor de ella.

Mikaela sólo estaba feliz por estar comiendo, y afortunadamente para ella Natsuki no había sido vista el resto del tiempo de receso por lo que pudo comer doble ración ese día.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el chico Tokiha le había entregado una simple bolsa de galletas y un jugo que había pedido para desayunaralmorzar, no sin antes tener un pequeño sermón por parte del pelirrojo sobre lo perjudicial que era no alimentarse correctamente durante el crecimiento (los Tokiha al parecer iban a ser buenos padres); Natsuki se despidió, amablemente, de los dos chicos que se habían tomado el tiempo para ayudarla y se encaminó a buscar un lugar aislado de todo el movimiento caótico que la escuela Gärderobe era durante las horas de receso.

Pasando el edificio enorme de académicos, Natsuki decidió tomar el camino contrario de hacia donde se encontraban los dormitorios para llegar al camino que la conduciría a la biblioteca antigua que había visitado la noche anterior. Decidió no avanzar mucho ya que el edificio estaba bastante retirado y no le daría tiempo de regresar a tiempo a su siguiente clase.

Poco tiempo después de haber entrado al camino, Natsuki vio una desviación que la adentraba al bosque y decidió explorar un poco. El tener galletas para almorzar le daba el lujo de caminar mientras comía. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando a pocos metros de haberse adentrado en la arboleda, encontró un amplio claro de bosque el cual tenía en el centro un solitario árbol de tilo muy frondoso y muy alto. A Natsuki le encantó el lugar y después de contemplar varios segundos el espectacular árbol se sentó bajo la sombre de éste.

Se dirigía a tomar otra galleta de su bolsa cuando escuchó movimientos provenientes de donde había ella entrado al paraje por lo que volteó la mirada hacia ese lugar.

Vio acercarse a la chica que había salvado en la biblioteca de una patética caída, la extraña chica Viola. Sus ojos rojos carmesí brillaban debido a los rayos de sol que llegaban a ese lugar en donde el cielo era visible; y como siempre que la veía, la chica tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

"Vaya... qué bonito lugar te encontraste en sólo tu primer día. Yo nunca hubiera podido dar con este lugar." Dijo la castaña con verdadero asombro.

"Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste?" Le preguntó Natsuki con sospecha.

"Pues claro que te seguí. ¿Como más te hubiera encontrado en este lugar escondido?" Le dijo Shizuru con simpleza mientras miraba alrededor suyo. Sin duda la vista le gustaba.

"¿Y? ¿Con qué motivo harías eso? Si vine aquí fue obviamente para estar sola." Contestó Natsuki con brusquedad.

"Vaya, alguien está de mal humor." Shizuru dijo con esa voz divertida que parecía irritar más a la oji-verde. "Y por ser tu primer día de clases, ¿no deberías estar allí afuera intentando hacer amigos? Es muy pronto para decidir que no vale la pena conocer a los estudiantes de este lugar. No creo que tan rápido te hayan asustado. Escuché que pudiste manejar muy bien pequeñas protestas dentro de la cafetería." A Shizuru se le había hecho muy fácil el encontrar a la chica de los ojos jade. Nada más tuvo que seguir el cotilleo de las personas que habían visto a la chica. Al parecer la chica Krüger no pasaba desapercibida, en especial si le lanzaba miradas fulminantes al resto del alumnado.

A Natsuki le impresionó que la chica se hubiera enterado tan rápido, pero si la había estado siguiendo tal vez no debía ser muy sorpresivo. "Yo no vine a esta escuela a hacer amigos. Así que, dime lo que me tengas que decir, quiero disfrutar mi almuerzo en calma."

Shizuru le mandó una mirada rápida a su almuerzo y pareció desaprobar de la idea pero se guardó sus comentarios. Algo que Natsuki agradeció internamente.

"Muy bien, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque, como representante de la clase 12° A, es mi deber informarte que el Consejo Estudiantil desea que te presentes hoy, una vez que finalicen las lecciones del día, en el aula donde el Consejo tiene sus juntas."

A Natsuki no le sorprendía que la chica fuera la líder de la clase que le había tocado. Tenía el aura de alguien confiable y lo suficientemente bien portada para ser quien diera la cara por el resto de la clase.

"¿Y no podías haber esperado hasta después de que 'finalizaran las lecciones del día' para decirme esto?"

"Pues, discúlpame que haya decidido aprovechar este momento para informarte, esto fue debido a la manera tan apresurada en la que saliste huyendo del salón una vez que sonó el timbre. No puedo perder tiempo en buscarte después de que 'finalicen las lecciones del día'." Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa dirigida a la chica áspera. "Además, si no te presentas hoy tendré que soportar a la Presidenta del Consejo quejarse sobre ti... y sobre mí."

"Está bien, no necesito más explicaciones. Si tengo que ir a esa junta como parte del cuerpo estudiantil, iré a esa junta... ¡¿Por qué te estás riendo de esa manera?" Natsuki exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo siento, es que Natsuki se vio tan seria que me pareció gracioso." Shizuru apenas se contenía las risas y solamente porque no quería irritar más de lo que parecía ya estar la chica. "Pero me complace el que vayas a ir. Una vez que terminen las clases te acompañaré al aula de juntas para que no te vayas a perder." Dijo Shizuru mientras empezaba a caminar de espaldas hacia donde estaba la entrada al claro. La chica tenía una cara demasiado enojada como para seguir molestándola. "No llegues tarde a la siguiente clase, es Nociones del Derecho, y créeme que a ese maestro no le agradará que alguien, aunque sea una estudiante nueva, llegue tarde a su clase."

Natsuki simplemente asintió y cogió una de sus galletas para no perder más tiempo. _'Derecho, no tengo la menor idea sobre algo como eso. Ni siquiera tengo idea de las leyes mágicas. Sólo me sé la básica que es la de no contar el secreto de la magia a personas no-mágicas.'_ Natsuki pensó.

"Por cierto Natsuki," llamó Shizuru que aún no salía del claro y quien había visto a la chica poner una mirada tan contemplativa, "aunque no busques amigos, ten por seguro que puedes encontrar en mí una amiga, por si algún día llegas a necesitar una." Dijo Shizuru sonriéndole a la chica, y sin esperar respuesta alguna de la oji-verde se dio la vuelta y desapareció por entre el follaje.

Natsuki nada más se quedó contemplando el lugar en donde la chica había estado con cara de extrañeza.

* * *

><p>La siguiente vez que Natsuki salía del aula de clases, habiendo terminado <em>finalmente<em> las horas de clase, el chico Priego la alcanzó junto al gemelo Tokiha.

"Hey, chica reservada. ¿Quieres a los dos galanes del 12°A como acompañantes en tu camino de regreso a los dormitorios?" Leonardo le dijo a la oji-verde mientras éste le pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de ésta.

"No." Natsuki una vez más empujó con su mano el brazo del chico lejos de su cuerpo. No podía entender que el chico no hubiera captado rápidamente que ella no estaba cómoda con cualquier forma de contacto físico.

Takumi nada más le lanzó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa por el comportamiento del chico latino.

"Oh, vamos, te juro que será una caminata silenciosa."

"_No. _Además, no voy a regresar en este momento a los dormitorios. Tengo que ver al Consejo Estudiantil por alguna razón." Explicó Natsuki. Su voz demostraba un poco de su irritación momentánea. Esa última clase había terminado de drenarle su energía. _Derecho_ no era una materia fácil, ni entretenida. Y la maestra era otra que al parecer no entendía el por qué una chica que había sido "adelantada" en sus estudios, no pudiera entender algo de lo que ella explicaba.

La maestra se pasó como diez minutos diciéndole que ella personalmente se encargaría de llevar una queja ante el _rektor_ por haber dejado que una chica sin los conocimientos necesarios estuviera en último grado.

Al final del día Natsuki ya se encontraba sumergida con tareas de dos maestros que creían que necesitaba tareas especiales para ver si mínimo podía adquirir las bases de las clases. Natsuki se creía justificada en su irritación.

Por esa razón no se sentía mal en contestarle tan secamente a quienes la habían ayudado previamente.

Leonardo no hizo caso de su tono y su brusca manera de empujar su brazo. Entendía que el primer día en una escuela nueva, en cualquier lugar nuevo y desconocido no era fácil. "Ah, debe ser para darte la bienvenida... a la manera Armitage, así que prepárate. Bueno, pues entonces Takumi y yo te acompañaremos hasta allí. No has de conocer en donde está el salón en donde el Consejo tiene sus reuniones." Leo dijo extendiéndole su brazo a Natsuki para que ésta se dejara acompañar.

"No... gracias." Natsuki intentó, tal vez con la gente de ese lugar la manera brusca no funcionaría después de todo.

"Sí que eres negativa, vamos Krüger, deja de ser tan recelosa y déjanos acompañarte. Si llegas tarde a la junta temo por el bienestar de tus tímpanos."

"En este caso Leo tiene razón, ammm señorita Krüger, si no dejas que te ayudemos puede que no encuentres el lugar." Interrumpió Takumi esperando ayudar a la situación en cuanto vio que Leonardo empezaba a querer jalar a una Natsuki resistente hacia el final del pasillo.

"Eso no será necesario chicos." Una voz detrás del trío interrumpió la conversación.

"Class Rep." Dijeron al unísono ambos chicos con algo de sorpresa, Natsuki nada más se quedó observando a la chica rara. Había llegado justo en el momento indicado. No hubiera sido nada lindo que en su primer día cacheteara a un compañero de clase.

"Yo he quedado con nuestra nueva compañera en que seré yo quien le muestre el camino a la oficina del Consejo. Se vería mal en mí si ustedes no me dejan hacer mi trabajo. Estoy segura de que tendrán más tiempo para jugar después." Shizuru les mandó una sonrisa a los tres, internamente entretenida con la manera en que la chica parecía estar a punto de infligir algún daño a su compañero Priego. No podía creer que una chica tan joven pudiera cabrearse de tal manera.

"Por supuesto, debimos saber que el conducir a esta pequeña a las oficinas del Consejo era de tus responsabilidades." Leonardo dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un asentimiento de cabeza a la representante de la clase del 12°A. "Cuida de la pequeña. Hasta luego, _pequeña _Krüger, jugaremos al rato."

Si Natsuki no hubiera estado enfrente de una autoridad estudiantil, aseguraba que le hubiera dado una fuerte patada al chico por su atrevimiento, y si éste no se hubiera alejado de ella tan rápido tal vez sí lo hubiera hecho. Leonardo no era tonto, por eso se alejó lo más pronto de la chica, tenía la ligera sospecha de que la oji-verde sabía cómo infligir daño.

"Hasta luego señorita Viola, amm- señorita Krüger."

Natsuki vio cómo Takumi siguió a su amigo Leonardo intentando alcanzar al chico que rápidamente había empezado a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras sin siquiera voltear atrás.

"Bueno Natsuki, debemos apurarnos porque ya nos retrasamos y tiene tiempo que la Presidenta fue a su oficina." Shizuru empezó a guiar a Natsuki hacia el final del pasillo en el que estaban. Al parecer se iban a quedar en el segundo piso del edifico.

"¿Cómo sabes que ya va a estar allá?"

"Pues, porque ella salió del salón antes que cualquier otro estudiante. Verás, la Presidenta del Consejo toma clases con nosotros, es por eso que sé que va a estar esperándonos."

Natsuki asintió la cabeza para demostrar que estaba escuchando a la castaña.

"Entiendo; pero, y si las dos tenían que ir al mismo lugar ¿porque no te esperó?, o nos esperó, para poder ir todas juntas."

Shizuru volteó a ver a la chica que iba caminando a su lado y vio que ésta en realidad tenía su atención en la vista que daban unas ventanas que se extendían desde el piso hasta el techo. Estaban en el lugar céntrico del edificio académico. Éste se encontraba enclavado en una esquina, a través del muro de vidrio uno podía observar el bosque y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a distinguir el hermoso tono azul del lago Zürich. A Shizuru siempre le había fascinado esa vista, ese tono azulado era el más hermoso que en su vida había visto, y no le sorprendía que a la chica también le hubiera atraído la vista.

Natsuki volteó la vista hacia la chica que la acompañaba cuando ésta tardó en contestarle, la encontró con la mirada clavada en ella.

Shizuru se dio cuenta que había tardado en contestarle a la oji-verde su pregunta y se apresuró a decir con gracia. "Ah, pues, podemos decir que la Presidenta se toma muy en serio su trabajo y siempre quiere ser la primera en llegar a la oficina. Nunca esperaría por alguien, a como no va a esperar por nosotras en estos momentos, por eso debemos apurarnos porque ya vamos retrasadas."

Natsuki asintió dándole una última mirada a la maravillosa vista. Le había surgido unas ansias muy grandes de ir a conocer en persona el lago, probablemente eso le haría odiar el lugar menos.

Juntas siguieron caminando rumbo al ala norte del edificio del gimnasio.

* * *

><p>Mikaela y Mai habían estado esperando a Natsuki en la salida sur del edificio. Ambas estaban descansando en unas bancas que habían en un pequeño jardín que se encontraba enfrente del edificio de clases, justamente en el cruce de dos caminos, uno que llevaba a los dormitorios de los últimos grados, y el otro que llevaba a los dormitorios de los primeros grados del gimnasio.<p>

"Mai, ya vámonos, ya tardó bastante." Mikaela se quejó, estaba recostada en una de las bancas, su cabeza colgando de ésta observaba a Mai. "En serio, tengo mucha hambre Mai y no es como si ella no supiera cómo regresar al dormitorio. _Vámonos._"

Mai puso los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia de su amiga, sabía que la chica probablemente no fuera a aguantar más tiempo sin poder consumir comida pero en realidad sentía un fuerte jalón que la hacía querer esperar a la oji-verde.

Si bien no la conocía bien, y de lo poco que sabía de ella podía estar segura que a la otra chica no le interesaba en nada obtener ayuda de ella, de nadie en sí, eso no la detendría en su intento de brindársela.

Tal vez fuera por el simple hecho de que Mai era, según varias personas, una entrometida con un alto empuje a ayudar a todo mundo, o tal vez fuera por alguna otra razón, pero eso al final no importaba. Esperaría a la chica Krüger y trataría de que ella lograra sentirse cómoda con ellas lo más rápido posible.

"¡Mai mira! Mira quién viene saliendo del edificio."

Mai volteó a ver hacia la entrada del edificio pensando en que ya era hora de que la chica nueva saliera, pero su cara no pudo haber denotado más sorpresa en el momento en que vio caminando a su gemelo y al compañero de cuarto de éste, hacia donde ellas estaban.

No que eso significara algo, era el camino que se tenía que tomar para ir en dirección a los dormitorios.

Desde lejos Mai alcanzó a ver cómo el chico Priego las alcanzaba a ver y una sonrisa muy apuesta aparecía en sus labios. Vio que el chico rápidamente empezó a arrastrar a su tímidamente contrariado hermano. Al parecer Mai no era la única que estaba sorprendida de ver a su hermano. Mai odiaba ese sentimiento, y odiaba que su hermano, al parecer, además de sorpresa, parecía sentir renuencia de acercarse a su gemela.

"¡Tokiha A!" Leonardo exclamó al ver a la gemela de su mejor amigo. "Buen día, ya hace mucho que no te veo."

"Hola Priego, sí, desde antes de que terminara el pasado año escolar." Mai entonces volteó a ver a su hermano y vio cómo éste ya se encontraba viéndola con una sonrisa sincera en su cara. "Takumi, hola."

"Hola hermana." Takumi asintió su cabeza. No se acordaba de lo reconfortante que era ver a su hermana.

"Me da gusto verte y ver que estás bien." Mai continuó. Tenía muchas otras cosas que preguntarle a su gemelo. Todas tenían que ver sobre cómo se encontraba de su salud, sobre citas médicas y medicinas, pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que era ese tipo de sobreprotección la que había provocado que su hermano se alejara un poco de ella.

El fantasma de los silencios incómodos parecía querer hacer acto de presencia pero afortunadamente Leonardo continuó en donde los gemelos se quedaron.

"Oye chica Tokiha, conocimos a la lindura que desde ayer se queda contigo e imagino que estás esperando por ella, pero no será necesario, fue a una junta del Consejo Estudiantil." Dijo Leonardo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que los hermanos estaban pasando por un momento de incomodidad.

"Oh, sí, Natsuki, un encanto ¿no?" Mai no pudo evitar que su frase sonara un tanto sarcástica. Tampoco le extrañó que los chicos hubieran visto a la oji-verde. Natsuki había quedado en el grupo de los chicos así que era cuestión de tiempo para que Natsuki hablara con sus compañeros aunque la chica se hiciera la difícil.

"Pues sí, tiene un encanto especial, como pocos había visto en este lugar." Leonardo le lanzó una sonrisa más a Mai. "Va a ser muy entretenido llevarse con ella, ¿no crees Takumi?" Continuó Leonardo incluyendo en la conversación a su amigo.

"Eh- ah, sí. Se ve que es una chica muy interesante."

Leonardo sonrió. "Sí, muy interesante." Inmediatamente el chico posó si vista de nuevo sobre la pelirroja "Bueno, pues suerte con ella Tokiha, parece ser que ella es todo un reto, especialmente después del día que tuvo, y de lo que le espera. Le dices que le mandamos saludos."

"Sí, yo le digo, no se preocupen."

"Hasta luego chica Tokiha... hasta luego pequeña." Leonardo miró con extrañeza a la chica que estaba tirada sobre una banca, mirándolos entretenidamente con su cabeza colgando boca arriba.

"Hasta luego Leonardo, Takumi, fue un gusto verte, ya tiene tiempo que no te veíamos." Mikaela estaba muy contenta de que pudo haber visto a su amigo, casi hermano, mínimo por un momento.

"Sí Mika, fue todo un placer verlas." Takumi dijo dándoles un rápido asentimiento de cabeza. "Mai, nos vemos."

"Sí Takumi. Adiós." Mai se levantó y Mikaela al verla repitió la acción, su forma más exagerada y brusca, sin considerar que estaba recostada totalmente y que los chicos probablemente podían ver debajo de su falda si se movía tanto.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios, al igual que ambos chicos. A dos de ellos les tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que si los cuatro iban a los dormitorios, iban en la misma dirección; ambos pelirrojos se sonrojaron al haberse olvidado de eso. La tercera persona pareció muy entretenida, a como siempre parecía estar, casi como compartiendo alguna broma a costa de los demás; y la cuarta parecía no haber encontrado nada fuera de normal... con la vida, iba más preocupada pensando en que haría la pelirroja de comer.

* * *

><p>Natsuki y Shizuru seguían caminando. Natsuki iba pensando cada vez más que en realidad no quería ir a las oficinas del Consejo Estudiantil e intentando idear una forma de irse sin ser muy grosera con la chica que la acompañaba.<p>

Pero lo que la detenía era el saber que el viejo de Mai le había advertido que tenía que seguir las reglas del lugar y tratar de comportarse como una verdadera estudiante, que Natsuki recordaba con pesar, era lo que ella era en realidad en ese lugar.

Supuso que el ser bienvenida por el Consejo Estudiantil era uno de los protocolos que como estudiante normal tendría que cumplir, al igual que el atender a clases.

Shizuru, por su parte, seguía robando pequeñas ojeadas a la chica más baja que ella. No le dejaba de entretener la mirada tan seria que la chica tenía. No recordaba haber conocido a alguien con una mirada tan seria en su vida, bueno, si no contaba a su padre y su abuela, pero esas miradas eran otro tipo de serias. La mirada de Natsuki era determinada, a diferencia de su padre y su abuela, quienes tenían unas miradas más que nada inflexibles.

Al fin llegaron ambas a la oficina que tenía la indicación de que era la del Consejo y Shizuru le abrió la puerta a Natsuki para que ésta pudiera entrar a la habitación. Natsuki lo hizo y rápidamente se arrepintió.

"¿_EN DÓNDE DIANTRES ESTABAN_?" Una rubia, a la cual Natsuki ahora reconocía que era la chica que durante todas las clases se la había pasado hablando sin detenerse, participando e interrumpiendo a la vez a los profesores, gritó en el momento en el que ella y la chica Viola habían entrado, y al parecer todavía no había terminado. "_DEMONIOS VIOLA, EN SERIO QUE UNA NO PUEDE CONFIAR EN TÍ, primero la chica avergüenza a todo el grupo en clase y ahora ambas tienen el descaro de llegar tarde." _

Natsuki sentía una mueca de desagrado formarse en su cara y esa vez ni intentó ocultarla, _'Tarde, ni diez minutos han pasado de que salimos de clase y dice que estamos llegando tarde.' _

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Esta es la forma en cómo ustedes reciben a los nuevos estudiantes? Para nada fue un gusto, adiós." Dijo Natsuki y luego dio vuelta para irse pero Shizuru agarró suavemente la manga de su chaqueta para no permitirle huir.

"Presidenta Armitage, si me permite, la estudiante Krüger tiene razón. Estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida a una estudiante con un archivo prometedor, no para irritarla más."

Natsuki vio a la chica de ojos carmesí sonreírle a la dichosa presidenta pero se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento. Su sonrisa mentía. Era muy falsa, muy perfecta, y eso le hizo cuestionarse si todas las sonrisas que había visto de ella habrían sido igual de falsas. No recordaba porque no había puesto atención; y en general porque no le interesaba, Natsuki se recordó a sí misma.

"Viola, qué dices, prometedor archivo, no estabas presente hoy en clase ¿verdad?, quedó bien en claro que la chica no es todo lo que esa pieza de papel promete, y es nuestro deber como Consejo Estudiantil, _TÚ_ _deber_ como la Representante del 12° A, el tomar medidas de acción. No podemos esperar a que lleguen los exámenes y por culpa de ella perdamos el lugar honorífico que nuestra clase nunca ha perdido desde que se constituyó." Haruka Armitage parecía no tener que respirar al hablar, y al parecer no le importaba el hacer una buena impresión ante personas que apenas conoce.

En otra ocasión Natsuki hubiera apreciado esa cualidad en una persona, además, parecía ser igual de directa que ella, pero era de esas cosas que no se soportan cuando están dirigidas a uno mismo.

_'La vista en el premio Natsuki, en tu futuro, no olvides que estás aquí por tu padres, y que nada más que eso es lo que importa, nada más importa el hacer lo necesario para poder ir en la búsqueda de tu venganza.' _Se repetía Natsuki en la mente mientras la chica rubia, quien tenía ambas manos sobre su escritorio en una posición de enojo contenido continuaba hablando a la chica Viola.

"Haruka, cálmate un poco por favor."

Natsuki escuchó decir a una chica que estaba, tímidamente, al lado de la Presidenta del Consejo, tenía una laptop abierta enfrente de ella. No había notado su presencia. Tenía el cabello de color chocolate, muy corto y bien arreglado, sus lentes completaban el atuendo de matadita que tenía.

"No Yukino, no entiendes porque no estuviste presente, creo que alguien se equivocó con esa chica y su lugar de pertenencia dentro de la escala estudiantil." La rubia al fin se sentó en su lugar y Natsuki sintió el brazo que la detenía en lugar soltar su manga.

"Exacto Presidenta," Dijo Shizuru mientras pasaba de largo a Natsuki hacia la mesa. "La señorita Chrysant no estuvo presente, no es su grupo, de la misma forma en que el resto de los aquí presente no estuvieron presentes, claro, con excepción tuya y mía. Por lo que esto no es asunto del Consejo Estudiantil. Le recuerdo que usted no puede tomar decisiones competentes a mi clase si yo antes no la hice del conocimiento de algún problema, y yo no tengo ninguna queja que hacerle en referencia a la alumna de intercambio Natsuki Krüger." Shizuru terminó mientras jalaba una silla y le indicaba a Natsuki con una sonrisa que tomara asiento.

Natsuki tomó el lugar ofrecido e inmediatamente la castaña se sentó a su lado.

La rubia al parecer no podía creer lo que la chica Viola había dicho en su defensa, y Natsuki no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción ante la silenciosa rubia.

"Viola, no me vas a decir que no piensas tomar acciones para que el promedio de la clase a la cual tienes responsabilidad de proteger no caiga por causa de ésta." Señaló Haruka con aspecto despectivo el lugar en donde la oji-verde estaba sentada.

Natsuki nada más tosió por lo bajo ofendida ante la forma en que la rubia se refería a ella.

"No, por el momento no, no creo que sea necesario exagerar y juzgar a alguien simplemente por un primer día de clases. Además, si el rector Michel permitió que la señorita Krüger entrara en nuestra clase ha de ser porque tiene plena confianza en que ella tiene el nivel suficiente para estar en el grupo que toma las clases más avanzadas." La castaña dijo todo eso mientras acomodaba su lugar, sacando una pequeña libreta de notas y una pluma para escribir. Sin embargo, alzó la vista para mirar a la Presidenta directamente a los ojos y decir algo más. "Además Presidenta, no creo que quieras dejar que tu reacción deje un malentendido de desconfianza hacia el verdadero líder de nuestra escuela."

Natsuki pudo ver una vez más la sonrisa perfecta-mente falsa de la chica y por alguna razón no le agradó verla, aunque fuera utilizada en su defensa.

"Viola... tú- no-" La rubia trastabilló en su hablar.

"Entonces, por qué no continuamos con-"

Todos los presentes voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió precipitadamente. Un chico de cabellera negra y con una cicatriz en la cara se hallaba detrás de ella, un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta, por la cara de furia de la Presidenta, la inflexible de la Representante Viola, y las estupefactas del resto del Consejo Estudiantil, quienes aún no se atrevían a hablar en presencia de las dos mujeres más poderosas de esa escuela cuando éstas estaban enojadas; que acababa de interrumpir una conversación intensa. Sus ojos se enfocaron prontamente en la persona que estaba más cerca de la puerta, una chica de cabellera larga y profundamente oscura que tenía los brazos cruzados en un claro signo de molestia, la cual era la única en todo el salón que no se había volteado a verlo.

Un carraspeo lo regresó a su situación y miró nuevamente a la Presidenta Armitage quien le estaba dando una mirada de furia por su atrevimiento. Sabía que debía haber esperado pero quería dejar las cosas listas para enfocarse en su entrenamiento. "Ah, Presidenta, disculpen, pero vengo a entregar el presupuesto para el club de Kendo." Takeda Masashi se disculpó y terminó por entrar al aula y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"El límite de entrega de esos documentos fue ayer por la noche Masashi. Si no te tomas con responsabilidad tu cargo no tengo porque tomarte en serio yo."

"Pero-"

"Basta, vete de aquí que en este momento estamos en medio de una junta."

"Si me permite Presidenta."

"_¡¿Ahora qué Viola?_"

"Creo que debería de dejar hablar al alumno Masashi, déjelo explicarse, de seguro tiene una muy buena razón del por qué dejó que se la pasara la _tan importante_ fecha de entrega del presupuesto de un club estudiantil."

Haruka probablemente hubiera contestado enojada otra vez si no hubiera sido por su amiga lanzándole una mirada de... piedad para que no hiciera más grande el problema. Con un resoplido de resignación la rubia volteó a ver al chico que seguía parado enfrente de la puerta como indeciso de si adentrarse más cerca de la mesa de juntas. Haruka asintió con su cabeza dándole permiso al chico de continuar.

"Gracias Representante Viola... y Presidenta Armitage." El chico se apresuró a enmendar al ver la cara que puso la rubia ante su desliz. Las batallas vocales entre las dos chicas, normalmente unilaterales, eran legendarias.

"Continúa Masashi, no tenemos tiempo."

"Sí, verá Presidenta, emm... miembros del consejo estudiantil, la razón por la que hasta este momento tuve oportunidad de traer el presupuesto, es porque, bueno, al ser este mi primer año enfrente del Club de Kendo, es apenas hace unos días que tuve la oportunidad de mirar a las finanzas del club y, sinceramente el anterior líder del club no tenía un trabajo muy organizado." Takeda sonrió, pero fue el único, por lo que se apresuró a continuar. "Además de que me tomé la libertad de incluir una solicitud para que se extienda el presupuesto de este año para poder comprar materiales nuevos, y es que la última compra que se hizo de éstos fue hace más de diez años y ya se encuentran muy desgastados los que tenemos ahora. En el folder hay una lista muy detallada de lo que tengo intención de comprar así como la lista de establecimientos que los venden y los respectivos precios."

"¿Esa es tu excusa?"

"A mí se me hace una muy comprensible excusa presidenta Armitage."

"_Por supuesto que sí."_

"¿Por qué no dejamos esto a votación?" La última en hablar fue la pequeña estudiante amiga de la rubia. Su voz fue difícil de escuchar.

"Me parece muy buena idea secretaria Chrysant." Shizuru le dio por su lado a la chica de lentes.

"Adelante, si hay alguien que se encuentre en contra de la sola aceptación del presupuesto que levante la mano." A Haruka no le quedó de otra más que mirar a los integrantes del Consejo y pedirles la votación.

La única mano levantada era la de la rubia. Takeda Masashi al fin pudo sentir un alivio al ver que nadie más se opuso. Se había pasado toda la noche preocupado, tanto que provocó que su amigo Tate apagara su móvil porque según él ya lo tenía aburrido con su ansiedad sobre la aceptación del presupuesto.

"Muy bien, se acepta, entrégalo a Yukino y estudiaremos muy bien tu caso."

Dando gracias el chico dejó el fólder enfrente de la secretaria y en el camino hacia la entrada alcanzó a ver cómo la chica desconocida en esa aula abría los ojos dando un resoplido de cansancio y Takeda pudo ver el color de sus ojos, un verde muy... bueno, denotaba aburrimiento, y rápidamente muy irritado y... asesino, probablemente porque la chica se había dado cuenta de que estaba tomando muchos segundos viendo sus ojos. _'¡Oh, una puerta... mira a la puerta!" _Pensó Takeda para distraerse.

"Con permiso." El chico rápidamente salió del aula antes de que llamara más la atención. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que preparar antes de que el club de Kendo pudiera empezara a juntarse.

"Ahora bien, Krüger, cuéntanos de tu vida." Haruka regresó al ataque en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Takeda Masashi. Había decidido dejar pasar por el momento sus acusaciones hacia la chica. Ya más adelante, si la chica metía en problemas al grupo 'A', buscaría la forma de lidiar con ella. En ese momento no podía hacer más así que inició las preguntas que le permitirían conocer mejor a la nueva estudiante... era una obligación que tenía que hacer para hacer sentir a la nueva _bienvenida._

Natsuki salió del estupor en el que había entrado una vez que habían sido interrumpidos y consideró la petición de la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Definitivamente decirles la verdad estaba fuera de las posibilidades. Aunque tuviera el permiso de poder decir 'Bueno, pues soy una maga que se quedó a un año de poder graduarse y así poder salir a ayudar al mundo a través de alguna organización mundial en secreto'; no lo hubiera hecho. Nunca fue de esas personas a las que les había gustado compartir.

Además siempre había sido muy directa, así que ahora tenía que encontrar una manera de no decir su secreto.

"Aparte de lo que dice mi expediente no hay mucho que agregar."

Sí, eso serviría. Corto, cierto, y de paso irritante para la rubia. Perfecto. Natsuki se obligó a forzar una sonrisa para evitar que el comentario fuese tomado mal. No sirvió.

La rubia carraspeó un poco mientras le lanzaba una mirada irritada a la oji-verde. _'Lo siento Presidenta, pero una vez que ves las miradas de Saeko Krüger, ninguna más te vuelve a asustar.' _Pensó Natsuki.

"Entonces, cuéntanos sobre tus intereses, tus metas, ¿qué esperas obtener durante tu estadía aquí en el prestigioso Gimnasio de Gärderobe?"

Natsuki nada más suspiró. _'Estúpidos protocolos.' _Natsuki maldijo su posición por lo bajo. Tal vez no tan bajo ya que la chica junto a ella le lanzó una mirada rápida; ojos carmesí altamente entretenidos.

Esa pregunta era todavía más difícil. _'A ver... ¿Qué decir para no decirles que simplemente estoy aquí para cumplir un pacto escrito en mi alma, y así poder irme en una misión para conseguir venganza en contra de la probable muerte de mis padres, al mismo tiempo que me entreno en las artes mágicas para cumplir con esa meta la cual es mi todo?'_

Desde el momento en que Natsuki entró en esa aula supo que iba a ser la reafirmación del infierno que viviría en ese lugar y, en la siguiente media hora ese pensamiento se confirmó.

* * *

><p>Cuando Natsuki salió de la oficina del Consejo después de varias preguntas eludidas, se detuvo una vez más enfrente del ventanal en el que se podía apreciar el lago en la lejanía.<p>

Se acercó al ventanal y apoyó su cabeza un momento sobre ésta. Estaba muy cansada, harta del lugar y de la gente de ese lugar. Sabía que no estaba siendo justa, ya que no todos le habían hecho fatigante el día, pero estaba en un momento en el que seguía muy enojada con sus tíos por hacerla perder tiempo en tonterías, así que no podía evitar que todo, y todos, en ese momento le resultara muy fastidioso.

"Sabes, ahora en verano el lago ofrece una vista espectacular, a la vez que una brisa muy agradable."

Natsuki miró detrás suyo y sus ojos una vez más se encontraron con carmesí. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en una junta?... En serio, deberías de dejar de seguirme." Natsuki dijo, aunque no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante su último comentario.

"Vaya, pero es muy difícil dejar de perseguir a una persona tan enojona y tan... irreverente, a como lo es Natsuki. Es magneto para personas tan refinadas a como lo es una servidora." Dijo la chica Viola dando una pequeña reverencia al describirse, sus ojos con esa pizca picaresca que Natsuki empezaba a identificar como muy propia de la chica que tenía enfrente suyo.

"Vale, señorita refinada, la entiendo." Natsuki dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Ya, en serio, ¿por qué no te estás estimulando tu tímpano junto a tu amiga la rubia?"

"Así que a Natsuki le gusta hacer preguntas pero no contestará ninguna propia. Haces ver como si tuvieras algo que esconder."

Natsuki se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido a la chica que tenía enfrente, había un reto en esa mirada, pero no le daría la satisfacción de seguirle el juego a la castaña. "Olvídalo, no me digas." Fue lo único que le contestó mientras se encogía de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

"Auuu, sólo estaba molestando a Natsuki, no se tiene que poner de esa manera." Shizuru frunció los labios en un puchero que la hacía ver como toda una niña regañada.

Natsuki no sabía si poner cara horrorizada o reírse fuertemente ante tal visaje. Decidió mover su cara desaprobatoriamente y miró hacia el lago una vez más; pensaba que tal vez así la chica regresaría por donde había llegado.

Lo único que sintió fue la presencia de la otra chica acercándosele por atrás hasta que se paró junto a su cuerpo.

"Bueno, la verdad es que yo no soy parte del Consejo Estudiantil, por lo que no me quedo a las juntas. Hoy simplemente estuve presente porque una alumna perteneciente a mi grupo fue requerida por el consejo. Sólo en esos casos y en aquellos pertenecientes a eventos que incluyan una participación de toda la escuela, del grupo que represento, son en los que mi presencia se vuelve necesaria."

"Ah, ya veo... bueno, pues... yo, es mejor que me vaya. Tengo muchas tareas que hacer."

"Natsuki espera..."

Natsuki miró expectativamente a Shizuru.

"Imagino tendrás hambre... y parece ser que disfrutarías mucho de la vista que puede ofrecer el lago." Shizuru dijo tomando un paso y mirando a Natsuki a los ojos mientras le sonreía. "Conozco un pequeño restauran enfrente del lago al que me gusta mucho ir, ¿te apetecería ir conmigo ahorita? Considéralo tu bienvenida a Gärderobe y a la ciudad en general. Apuesto que todavía no has conocido nada de Küsnacht."

Natsuki se sorprendió ante la oferta, la cual se le hacía muy tentadora. En realidad tenía mucha hambre, y sí tenía muchas ganas de conocer el municipio y ver de cerca el lago. Además, la compañía de la castaña no se le hacía para nada desagradable, aunque podría lidiar mejor con ella si no la molestara tanto.

"Mejor otro día, yo... no tengo nada de hambre y estoy muy cansada del día de hoy como para ir a conocer el lugar." Natsuki se decidió por rechazar la oferta. Se recordó el motivo del por qué estaba en ese lugar, y no era para hacer amigos a como le había dicho temprano ese día a la chica. Sólo terminaría en distracciones y no se podía permitir algo así. Tenía mucho en juego.

Shizuru nada más siguió sonriendo mientras tomaba otro paso hacia la oji-verde y cruzaba los brazos. "Sabes Natsuki, eres mejor esquivando verdades que diciendo mentiras... pero está bien, lo dejaremos para otro día."

La chica no parecía estar ofendida y eso complació a Natsuki. "Bueno, entonces, hasta luego."

"Claro Natsuki."

Shizuru detuvo una vez más a la chica, esta vez tomándola de la manga de su chaqueta. "Natsuki, si este no es el lugar en el que quieres estar es entendible, pero no lo hagas más pesado en ti de lo que ya es. Este lugar no es tan malo y aburrido a como en un principio pueda parecer. Gärderobe puede ser un muy buen lugar para vivir. Si no te predispones a que sea un infierno, quién sabe, hasta se podría convertir en un pequeño paraíso para vivir."

Natsuki recordó lo que sus pensamientos que había tenido cuando 'las lecciones del día concluyeron' e intentó no poner los ojos en blanco a causa de la ironía, no quería ofender a la chica. "Lo intentaré... Ah y yo-" Lo siguiente que Natsuki quería decir le era un tanto difícil, ni siquiera había pensado en hacerlo pero ya había empezado y no era de esas que se detuvieran cuando tenía ocurrencias. "Yo... te quiero agradecer, ya sabes... por haberme ayudado ahí adentro y pues, creo que también por lo que acabas de decir. Gracias." Natsuki indicó con su pulgar levantado el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del Consejo. Bueno, la gente no diría en ese lugar que era una desagradecida.

Shizuru enarcó las cejas por la sorpresa, nunca hubiera esperado de la oji-verde un gesto de agradecimiento; rápidamente la sorpresa pasó y una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios una vez más.

Natsuki miró su sonrisa y lo supo; en ese momento pudo notar la diferencia. La chica que tenía enfrente finalmente le estaba sonriendo _sinceramente._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer otra vez.<em>

_Este capítulo no terminó siendo a como en un principio había pensado que iba a ser o quería que fuera. Si bien decidí hacer esta historia ShizNat nunca pensé en que ambas chicas empezaran a tener tantos momentos para hablar sino hasta un poco avanzada la historia. Iba a ser un proceso lento el de ellas dos, ya que la historia de Natsuki tiene prioridades en este momento pero bueno, no pude tenerlas juntas sin hacerlas hablar hoho. Sólo espero que no me cambie la historia más adelante, o ya veré que hacer. _

_Espero y les haya gustado, no me dio tiempo de realmente checar otra vez este capítulo porque ya quería subir algo antes de que siga pasando más tiempo, así que esperen ver uno que otro error I'm sowy. _

_Por favor dejen algún comentario o crítica (#^.^#)_

_Danke im voraus =D_


	5. Puedo Ver Que Seremos Amigos

_Fiuuuu! Finalmente pude subir este capítulo. Pido descomunales disculpas. La vida en el último año de universidad ha sido más difícil de a como me hicieron creer por años (dan ganas de regresar en el tiempo y dar un puntapié a cada persona que se atrevió a decirme que último año era el más relajado). _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado en la historia. Totalmente ayuda a ponerse 'in the zone' para escribir. _

_Sobre lo que alguien me preguntó, en cuanto a los idiomas, de alemán sé un poco, lecciones básicas, de latín no sé más que lo que he aprendido en los libros de derecho y el manga de Negima con su Gratuitous Latin, por lo que aquí ayudan unos diccionarios. En cuanto a la aparición de cierto personaje… bueno, en éste capítulo se contestará =3_

_Espero disfruten este capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5, Puedo ver que seremos amigos.<strong>

Fall is here, hear the yell, back to school, ring the bell,

brand new shoes, walking blues, climb the fence, books and pens,

I can tell that we are gonna be friends...

We're going to be friends (The White Stripes)

* * *

><p>Estaba nevando ese día de diciembre. Natsuki caminaba a rastras hacia la casa que había extrañado durante el largo semestre que había pasado internada en la Academia Windbloom. Al fin estaba regresando a su <em>hogar, <em>con su _familia. _Qué gran sentimiento de felicidad le debiera dar ese hecho, sin embargo, no podía dejar de dar cada paso con un alto pesar de vergüenza.

Había soñado con su regreso a su casa desde que sus padres se habían retirado de una visita sorpresa en la Academia para ver cómo la hija de ambos estaba, tres semanas antes. Pero en ese momento tenía un gran temor de lo que sus padres, en especial su madre, fueran a decir en cuanto la vieran. Obviamente sería una deshonra para la familia.

Llegó al frente de su casa y se quedó esperando sin poder subir las escaleras para tocar la puerta. Deseó en ese momento que su poder mágico fuera más potente. Así hubiera solucionado sus problemas ella sola, sin necesidad de que sus padres se dieran cuenta del tan vergonzoso estado en el que se encontraba.

"_Natsuki_" Escuchó una exclamación de felicidad detrás de ella proveniente de una voz que había extrañado inmensamente así que, sin pensarlo, volteó con entusiasmo hacia la voz y salió corriendo a los brazos de una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

"_¡Padre!_" Natsuki saltó a los brazos abiertos de su padre y hundió su cara en su pecho mientras dejaba salir grandes lágrimas de felicidad al estar de vuelta en su hogar.

El hombre rubio dirigió sus ojos verdes esmeralda hacia el cielo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al pequeño cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos. Había extrañado inmensamente el aura cálida que su hija emanaba. "Ya ya Natsuki... Yo igual estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta mi vida."

Alexander Krüger comenzó a soltarle a su pequeña, con una sola mano, su cabellera larga y completamente oscura de las trenzas que su esposa le había enseñado a hacer. En su opinión la lindura debía de mantener en todo momento su cabello suelto. Una vez suelto comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza en movimientos tranquilizadores.

Cuando la niña de seis años de edad se hubo tranquilizado Alexander intentó dejarla en el piso pero ella no se quería soltar de su cuello.

"Vamos Natsuki, debemos entrar a lo cálido de la casa. Tu mamá te ha estado esperando con impaciencia y se alegrará tanto de verte que te aseguro la tendremos a nuestra _total _disposición durante días sin que se acuerde de su trabajo." Dijo Alexander a la pequeña niña que emitía pequeños ruiditos de gimoteos, cada palabra acentuada con dulzura y en su cara una sonrisa de felicidad.

Esa sonrisa desapareció en el momento en que puso a su hija en el piso y al ver, en la milésima de segundo antes de que su hija ocultara su cara en la cortina de su cabello, que tenía marcada su mejilla y labio inferior con costras de sangre que contrastaban con la nívea piel de su hija.

"Natsuki," el hombre se arrodilló ante su hija y ligeramente intentó levantar la cara de su pequeña jalando de su quijada. La niña sin embargo se resistió y continuó mirando hacia el piso. "_Natsuki_, mírame por favor."

Cuando Natsuki levantó la mirada vio los ojos color esmeralda de su padre que tomaban un brillo de entendimiento y luego de ira. En comparación con los ojos de su padre, los ojos de Natsuki tomaron una increíble brillantez que indicaba que la pequeña estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Quién te hizo esto Natsuki?"

Natsuki nada más volteó a ver al piso intentado evitar la mirada de su padre una vez más.

Alexander dio un resoplido intentando tranquilizarse enfrente de su pequeña. Natsuki no hablaría mientras el aura de su padre gritaran _'masacre'_. Tendría que engañarla con tranquilidad si quería conocer quien le había hecho eso a su hija. Ya luego iría en busca de una masacre sangrienta de venganza a quien fuera que hubiera causado a su pequeña hija de seis años tanto dolor y vergüenza.

"Natsuki, será mejor que me lo digas a mí porque si no se lo tendrás que decir a tu madre."

Natsuki, desde su posición cabizbaja, abrió los ojos en gran terror. No podía dejar que su madre se enojara. Natsuki tragó saliva y levantó la mirada para que su padre pudiera analizar bien su cara.

Además de su labio partido y su mejilla raspada, ésta se veía que estaba un poco inflamada. Alexander luego agarró los brazos de la niña y buscó más heridas encontrando la palma de sus manos un poco lastimadas. Si bien con cada segundo que pasaba su instinto protector se hacía cada vez más agudo, su mente lógica y conocedora en lo referente a batallas, podía ver con claridad que esas heridas no habían sido provocadas por un adulto. Más bien parecía que su hija había sido atacada por niños de igual o mayor edad sin experiencia. Y temía saber el por qué de que su pequeña fuera atacada por los pequeños monstruos.

Se puso de pie suspirando y recogió la pequeña maleta de su hija, muy grande para ser cargado por cualquier niño normal, así como la bolsa de mandado que había ido a recoger para prepararle a su hija y esposa el pastel favorito de ellas. Por alguna razón extraña, las dos mujeres de su vida tenían una cierta fascinación por los quesos, y mientras más apestosos fueran estos mejor.

Con su otra mano agarró a su pequeña de la cabeza y la empezó a empujar hacia el pórtico de su casa. Una vez adentro dejó lo que cargaba sobre la pequeña mesa de té de su sala y sentó a su niña en uno de los sillones.

"Natsuki... ¿por qué los niños de la Academia te hicieron esto? Sé que estas heridas sólo pudieron haber sido causadas por otro niño y quiero saber quiénes y por qué."

"Era- Eran unos niños de último grado papá. Ellos... Ellos me dijeron que yo era una anormal, que- que yo no pertenecía en una Academia mágica y... me dijeron que era porque ustedes eran anormales... y me enojé." Cuando Natsuki dijo lo último su padre vio sus ojos tomar una sombra peculiar que conocía muy bien; al parecer la niña se parecía cada día más y más a su madre. Empezaba a suponer que tal vez había sido su hija quien había empezado la disputa en la Academia.

"Ya veo... Y ¿por qué dicen que eres una anormal pequeña?" Alexander preguntó mientras limpiaba los residuos de lágrimas de las mejillas de la niña.

"Porque... porque dicen que mi madre no debiera de existir en nuestra sociedad, que mi madre es tabú, que no ven cómo alguien de tu posición se pudo casar con una científica cuando éstos son los enemigos de los magos. Creen que mi madre va a revelar el secreto de que podemos hacer magia, según por resentimiento porque ella no puede hacer magia." Natsuki habló rápidamente intentando repetirle a su padre todo lo que los niños le habían dicho.

Alexander puso los ojos en blanco. "En serio, nosotros deberíamos de ser más abiertos con todas las maneras de pensar, pero, incluso en nuestra sociedad encontramos discriminaciones como ésta." Alexander vio que su pequeña no sabía qué pensar por lo que había dicho y se agachó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la otra castaña que constituía uno de los ejes de su existencia. Adoraba que la pequeña fuera la viva imagen de su madre ya que casi podía imaginar a su mujer cuando ésta era pequeña. Si tan sólo estuviera seguro que Saeko hubiera sido una niña sonriente y feliz de pequeña lo hubiera logrado.

Natsuki se rió al recibir el beso de papá y lo abrazó fuertemente una vez más. "¿Verdad que mamá nunca haría eso papi?"

Alexander separó a su hija para verla a los ojos. "Claro que no Natsuki. Eso lo dijeron los niños porque ni ellos, ni sus padres, entienden el lazo que nos une a tu madre y a mí. Además no conocen la historia personal de tu madre. Y tú sabes que tu madre tiene magia Natsuki. Una magia propia de ella y su familia. No será igual que la nuestra pero tu madre pertenece a nuestro mundo por derecho de nacimiento."

"¿Qué clase de magia tiene entonces mamá?"

"Amm..." Alexander intentó encontrar una manera de explicárselo a su hija pero decidió que no era tiempo de que ella lo supiera. "Mira, digamos que tu madre simplemente no tiene una magia en donde pueda hacer hechizos... luminosos como la nuestra y que, es gracias a sus investigaciones e invenciones que puede cubrir esa debilidad. Es más entre tú y yo, mamá es muy poderosa pequeña."

"Ohhh."

"Así es. Y sobre lo que los niños dijeron, vas a ver que vas a encontrarte más personas con esa línea de pensamiento, pero no por eso tienes que lanzárteles encima, así es la humanidad en su mayoría, "_condemnant quod non intellegunt"_, ¿quedó claro Natsuki?"

Natsuki nada más asintió con timidez su cabeza. Sabía que su padre sabría que había sido ella quien había empezado la pelea, pero no había podido resistir que dijeran esas cosas de sus padres, aunque fuera por ignorancia como su padre decía.

Alexander puso una mano sobre el hombro de su pequeña y le dio una mirada penetrante. "Pero, en caso de que te vuelvas a ver envuelta en una situación como ésta, encontraremos una manera de prepararte para defenderte, ¿me entiendes?"

Ahora Natsuki asintió con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo. Había visto varias veces a su padre y madre practicar por las mañanas diferentes pasos de artes marciales, y de igual manera los había visto pelear (de manera amistosa según su padre) entre ellos. Siempre había querido aprender de ellos pero su madre le había contestado con un rotundo NO a su hija cada vez que ésta les pedía que le enseñaran.

"¿Sabes por qué Natsuki?"

Natsuki contestó que no moviendo la cabeza en negación.

"Porque los Krüger, una vez que se proponen algo lo logran, _¿intellegitur?"_

"_Intellego te, pater." _Natsuki dijo sonriendo, pero a la vez demostrando la seriedad que caracterizaba a la parte de la familia de su madre.

Ante tal expresión, Alexander sintió su corazón llenarse de un gran sentido de amor por su pequeña. El se haría cargo de que nada le ocurriera a su esposa e hija.

Alexander le dio otro abrazo a su hija. La había extrañado en demasía durante el largo lapso de tiempo en que la oji-verde llevaba en la Academia, cinco meses en total pero, tres semanas desde la última vez en que la había visto. "Bien Natsuki. Ahora, ve y lávate. Dentro de poco vamos a comer y podrás ver a tu mami ¿va?"

Natsuki asintió y salió corriendo a su cuarto dejando a su padre atrás para que éste continuara preparando lo que Natsuki ya podía reconocer como su comida favorita, pero antes de entrar a su habitación vio entreabierta la puerta que la llevaba al piso inferior en donde su madre tenía su oficina de trabajo. Sin poder contener su emoción de ver a su madre decidió bajar a saludarla olvidándose completamente de que lo más seguro era que su madre pondría el grito en el cielo al ver el estado en que la cara de su hija estaba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta detrás de la cual Natsuki sabía que su madre estaba, la abrió lentamente y una luz que le causó curiosidad la hizo ver por un pequeño espacio hacia dentro. Lo que vio le causó inhalar con sorpresa.

Ahí adentro estaba su madre, en el centro de la habitación, haciendo levitar una bola de energía de lo más extraña entre sus manos. Natsuki ya había visto concentraciones de energía por parte de sus maestros para representarles cómo debían manipular el mana interno y poder darle una dirección, algo elemental a la hora de lanzar hechizos, por eso lo que le impresionaba no era el que su madre estuviera haciendo uno, a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía a su madre haciendo magia tan impresionante.

No, lo que la impresionó en ese momento era ver que su madre estaba completamente rodeada en cada extremidad de diversas energías que hacían un cautivador contraste con la piel blanquecina de su madre. Los ojos de su madre estaban cerrados mientras concentraba su poder, su prendedor mágico en forma de rayo brillaba sujeto al cabello azabache de su madre.

En eso vio a su madre abrir sus ojos negros y Natsuki pudo escuchar una simple oración dejar la boca de su madre. _Reductio ad infinitum._

La energía se hizo tan intensa que Natsuki sintió todo su cuerpo cosquillear y resonar con ella. Sintió un complejo despliegue de sensaciones y sentimientos que por su complejidad abrumaron su mente inmadura haciéndola dar un pequeño gemido. Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de razonar cuales eran estos ya que la luz proveniente de _su madre_ se hizo tan deslumbrante que la hizo cerrar los ojos de repente.

Natsuki despertó.

Cuando Natsuki abrió sus ojos otra vez, se dio cuenta que el brillo que le daba a su vista era la luz del sol naciente que se filtraba por entre la ventana de la habitación que compartía con su compañera en Gärderobe, Mai Tokiha.

Se pasó sus manos por sus ojos y maldijo por lo bajo al tener vívidamente en su memoria todavía la imagen de sus padres que el sueño le había dado. Sus padres... a quienes no volvería a ver jamás.

Con otro suspiro Natsuki rodó entre las sabanas y puso la almohada a la que había estado abrazando durante su sueño sobre su cara, tapando toda luz para intentar olvidar una de sus tantas memorias extrañas sobre su madre. Una sobre la cual no tenía explicación alguna. Pero había aprendido que en el mundo mágico, muchas cosas simplemente no tendrían respuesta. Después de todo era _magia._

* * *

><p>Natsuki, ya lista para ese día de clases y al fin con el sueño de sus padres olvidado, estaba mirándose en el espejo del baño del dormitorio que compartía con unas chicas que habían resultado ser más entrometidas de lo que a primera vista pensó que fueran a ser.<p>

Prácticamente querían estar a cada momento junto a ella. Si Natsuki quería ir a comprar una galleta a las máquinas expendedoras fuera de los dormitorios, alguna de las dos quería ser acompañante. Si Natsuki tenía ganas de leer en alguna parte del dormitorio, alguna de las dos la molestaba con preguntas que ella simplemente no quería contestar.

Al único lugar a donde no se había dejado acompañar había sido a la biblioteca más recóndita que ese campus tenía. Lugar en donde Natsuki había estado todas las noches hasta bien tarde, detrás de una puerta con encantamientos repelentes, ya fuera terminando sus asignaturas extras que ciertos maestros le dejaban, y que a su parecer la retrasaban en sus estudios 'personales'; o leyendo algunos escritos mágicos, los cuales sí estaban entre sus intereses 'personales'.

Natsuki se terminó de cepillar su larga melena azabachada y salió del baño para tomar su bolsa de la escuela, completamente rebosante de libros, no-mágicos para su gran pesar, que la habían ayudado a terminar sus tareas la noche anterior.

"Natsuki, tan temprano y ya lista, me sorprendes." Mai sonrió a la chica mientras preparaba el desayuno, realmente sorprendida. Con suerte ese día la oji-verde sí comería con ellas y no tendrían que llevarla a rastras a su salón de clases. También esperaba que Natsuki ya no siguiera enojada con ella por la noche anterior.

"Hmmm..." Contestó Natsuki mientras recogía varios materiales de la escuela que había dejado regados encima de la mesa de la sala la noche anterior.

Mai nada más puso los ojos en blanco ante la usual forma de conversación de Natsuki. Por supuesto que era mucho esperar que la pequeña no fuera de las que guardara resentimiento. "Bueno, que bueno que ya estés lista, el desayuno va a estar pronto."

"Que bien... por Mika, yo ya me voy." Natsuki dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del dormitorio.

"¡Ah no! Natsuki, hoy vas a desayunar con nosotras. Hoy tenemos tiempo suficiente para desayunar así que no hay excusa. Ve, despierta a Mikaela y las tres desayunaremos, _juntas_."

Natsuki encontró a Mai bloqueándole la salida del dormitorio, espátula en mano y con cara de irritación. "_Tokiha, _muévete. Tengo que ir a entregar estos libros ahorita a la biblioteca, y sabes que es la más lejana, así que no tengo tiempo para comer si quiero llegar temprano a clases." Natsuki vio como Mai no quería moverse así que saco una bolsa de galletas de su bolsillo de la chaqueta. "Mira, aquí está mi desayuno, no te preocupes. No te necesito para mantenerme alimentada, o para nada en sí."

"Eso no es desayuno Natsuki." Aún así Mai se quitó de enfrente de la puerta. Ya había entendido lo necia que la oji-verde podía llegar ser. "Natsuki."

Natsuki se detuvo un momento en espera de lo que la pelirroja tuviera que decir.

"Oye, sobre lo de anoche... hablé de más simplemente porque estaba exasperada." El tono de arrepentimiento era muy prominente en la voz de Mai, y luego, en un intento de de aligerar el ambiente le mandó una sonrisita a Natsuki. "Es que puedes ser muy exasperantemente necia y _nada _linda, ¿sabes?"

"Nos vemos luego Tokiha... Cuando terminen las clases." Natsuki cerró la puerta con fuerza innecesaria y Mai puso sus ojos en blanco ante tal exageración.

"Germanos," susurró Mai, "... siempre tan fríoooos."

Cuando Mai se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocinase encontró a una Mikaela que se restregaba los ojos en un intento por despertarse más rápidamente.

"Buenos días Mika."

"¿Listo el desayuno?" Preguntó Mika olfateando el aire un poco más despierta.

"Espera un poco más."

"Arghhh." Gruñó Mika mientras regresaba a su habitación cerrando ruidosamente su puerta.

Mai volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué siempre me toca estar rodeada de personas infantiles?" Murmuró otra vez Mai regresando a la cocina.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hallo Mädchen Krüger. Guten Morgen<em>." Una voz llamó a Natsuki mientras ésta se alejaba del conjunto de edificios que constituían los dormitorios de los grados superiores del gimnasio.

Natsuki buscó con la mirada la voz que la llamó, por un momento queriendo poner los ojos en blanco porque, a quien esperaba ver, era al chico Leonardo Priego queriendo hablar con ella una vez más; pero afortunadamente no fue a él a quien vio, sino vio a otro de sus compañeros. Caminando hacia Natsuki estaba el chico que se sentaba detrás de ella durante clases, Kazuya Krau-xeku.

No era la primera vez que el chico le hablaba, de hecho varias veces le había susurrado algunas respuestas cuando sus maestros de negocios y leyes, únicas materias que le provocaban jaqueca, la hacían protagonista de sus interrogatorios diarios; pero hasta ese momento el chico nunca le había dirigido la palabra fuera del aula. Aunque eso se debía en gran parte porque Natsuki se pasaba todo momento en el que no tenía clases evitando a sus compañeros.

"Hola Krau-xeku, buenos días."

"Puedes llamarme Kazuya," dijo el chico dándole una mirada amistosa a Natsuki, "o me puedes llamar Krau, es como casi todos en la escuela me dicen." Cuando Kazuya vio que Natsuki asintió a su sugerencia decidió continuar con la conversación. "Se me hace raro encontrarte tan temprano, pensé que la razón por la que has llegado tarde estos dos días era por no ser muy madrugadora." Kazuya Krau-xeku dijo acercándose a la chica nueva.

Desde el primer día de clases la chica había llamado la atención de toda la escuela, y él no había sido la excepción. Era una lástima, en su perspectiva, el que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de platicar con ella fuera de clase. Se veía que ella era muy interesante, además, había visto cómo Priego y el chico Tokiha habían tomado un interés por ella, y Priego no era de los que realmente intentaran acercarse a personas, siempre sucedía a la inversa.

Natsuki ya no pudo seguir conteniendo a sus ojos y los puso en blanco, a como ya estaba acostumbrándose en ese lugar. Según ella, dos días de retardo no deberían ser suficientes para enclavar en la mente de la gente la idea de que era regular para ella ser impuntual. Y es que Natsuki no lo era, simplemente tampoco tenía la urgencia de llegar temprano a clases. Si los retardos no iban a perjudicar su posible graduación de ese lugar, no tenía por qué preocuparse con llegar temprano, sólo con llegar y cumplir con todo lo que le pidieran.

"Sí, pues, es que tuve que salir antes porque tengo unos libros que entregar a la biblioteca." Natsuki se limitó a contestar, no era de las personas que sacaran a la gente de sus errores.

"Ah, aplicándote. Eso es bueno, así te dejarán de molestar Furtwängler y Graceburg." Kazuya dijo le indicaba a Natsuki con un movimiento de cabeza que continuaran caminando.

"Ah, la verdad no lo creo. Esos dos ya se lo tomaron personal."

Kazuya se rio ante eso, ya que era probablemente muy cierto. Pero no culpaba a los maestros. No creía que la profesora Maria Graceburg disfrutara que una chica, menor que el resto de sus estudiantes, le dijera que la razón por la que nunca había estudiado la materia de derecho, era porque su escuela anterior sólo estaba interesada en enseñar materias 'socialmente responsables que realmente formaran a personas preocupadas por la humanidad'. Es sentido común decir que la lista de tareas extras que le encargó la profesora a la chica Krüger no era porque el comentario le haya parecido simpático.

"Oye Krüger, si quieres te acompaño a dejar los libros."

"Ah, pues, es que no voy a la biblioteca que está cerca. Voy a la de Estudios Especializados." Natsuki esperó que con esa información el chico desistiera. Si algo había aprendido en ese lugar, en los pocos días que llevaba como una estudiante más, era que al parecer a nadie le gustaba subir por el camino que llegaba a la biblioteca más alejada, por lo tanto la más impráctica, de todo el campus.

"¿En serio? Creía que nadie iba a esa biblioteca, pero pues me termina resultando mejor ya que yo voy a la otra parte del campus, al edificio de artes. Paso por la entrada que lleva al bosque, así que sí te puedo acompañar."

Natsuki nada más gruñó en asentimiento, no se sentía muy emocionada con la idea, pero al parecer en ese lugar la gente no entendía indirectas muy bien. Ni en la Academia había tantos magos que quisieran hablar con ella. Por una parte debido a su estatus familiar que provocaba que los pequeños se sintieran intimidados con ella, y por otro lado, el hecho de que su madre fuera una maga que era a la vez una científica, resultaba siendo dentro del mundo mágico un tema tabú y era visto mal por muchos padres más conservadores. Al parecer ese sueño no había desaparecido del todo de su mente.

Además sólo habían sido diez en su generación, por lo que no había mucho de donde elegir. Sin embargo Natsuki no tenía nada de qué quejarse, a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo no tuvo a ningún amigo y sólo disfrutó de la compañía de gente mayor para divertirse, una vez que Dhuran llegó a la vida de la familia Krüger su amistad había sido más que suficiente.

Kazuya, por su parte, escuchó el pequeño gruñido de la chica y nada más sonrió, encontrándolo totalmente encantador y apropiado proviniendo de ella.

Al final Kazuya decidió concederle a la oji-verde un poco de privacidad por lo que, una vez que llegaron a la entrada del camino al bosque, Kazuya se disculpó argumentando falta de tiempo por lo que ya no la pudo acompañar todo el camino.

A Natsuki en realidad la tuvo sin cuidado.

* * *

><p>"Hey Takumi, ¿listo chico? ¿Tomaste tus medicinas?" Preguntó Leonardo mientras se amarraba su corbata enfrente del espejo del cuarto de estar. Oh Dios, sí que era bien guapo... en su humilde opinión.<p>

"¿Quién eres, mi hermana?" Preguntó a modo de respuesta a la vez que terminaba de comer su desayuno, huevos motuleños, preparados por su compañero. En lo referente a preparaciones de comida ambos chicos se turnaban en la preparación de éstas, aunque Takumi se especializaba en los postres del dormitorio y Leonardo en los desayunos.

"Oh sí, decidí proyectarla por un momento, no se te vaya a olvidar cómo es conversar con tu querida gemela." Dijo Leonardo mordazmente mirando de soslayo a su amigo.

Takumi tenía una expresión sorprendida en su cara mientras miraba a su amigo. Esa era la primera vez que su amigo hacía algún comentario referente a la nueva forma de tratar, evadir, a su hermana. Sabía que no le debía sorprender. Leonardo era una persona muy inteligente, siempre había pensado que el chico era muy intuitivo y sabía más de las personas y situaciones de lo que dejaba entrever.

"Oh, no me mires así Tokiha B, hasta la pequeña demonio se ha dado cuenta de que algo anda mal entre ustedes." Leonardo esperó alguna respuesta de su amigo negando rotundamente esa alegación, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, miró a su amigo y lo encontró contemplando su vaso cabizbajo, ante esa mirada Leonardo se conmovió porque sabía que alguien tan gentil como Takumi Tokiha debía estar sufriendo al saber que también hacía sufrir a su hermana con su distancia. "Mira Takumi, yo creo entender el por qué de tus acciones, pero lo que no creo es que estés manejando el asunto de la mejor forma."

"Ya lo sé Leo, pero, siento que es mejor el distanciarnos desde este momento, Mai tiene que entender que cualquier cosa que ocurra con mi vida, mi salud, ella no tiene la obligación de ser mi enfermera el resto de mi vida."

"Oh, qué noble chico." Leonardo no pudo evitar ser sarcástico con su amigo, pero tampoco iba a ser muy duro con él. Personas realmente buenas como Takumi tenían el permiso de cometer errores de vez en cuando. "Lo dejo a tu mejor criterio... _Perfecto._" Leonardo murmuró la última palabra mirándose al espejo.

"Oh dios, Leonardo. Eres peor que una chica en cuestión de vanidad." Takumi comentó, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

"Que sexista Takumi. Yo soy la representación de la nueva generación de hombres. Cocino, soy limpio y huelo muy bien... y soy guapo. El secreto de conseguir a las damas."

"¿Cuáles damas? No has tenido una desde que te conozco."

"¿De qué hablas?, he salido muchas veces con chicas. Recuerda a... ¡oh mira! Es la chica Krüger y va con Krau."

Takumi se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia donde Leonardo indicaba y vio a la compañera de Mai caminar con el chico mencionado. "Ahh, que raro, no sabía que se hablaran."

"Bueno, no es de sorprenderse, esa chica tiene algo que atrae... debe ser su aura fría y de indiferencia. Además, la chica es preciosa." Leonardo volteó a ver a su amigo y vio como éste lo miraba con una expresión que iba de la incredulidad al horror.

"Bromeas ¿verdad Leo? Ella tiene... ¡trece años!, y... bueno, Kazuya, pues más."

Leonardo nada más rió ante la mirada del pequeño Tokiha. "Oh Takumi, estaba bromeando. Pero debo admitir que nunca pensé que fueras una persona tan moralista..." Leonardo pareció considerar su última observación, "no, olvida eso, eres todo un mojigato, no hay sorpresa ahí."

"¡Leo! No soy un mojigato, yo-"

"Entonces porque te espantas por algo tan simple como la edad." Dijo Leonardo mirando con socarronería al pelirrojo. "No has escuchado que _'Tanto en el amor como en la amistad, la edad no planta fronteras'... _o algo así."

"Sí Leonardo pero... aún así-"

"Además no sé tú, pero yo, cada vez que veo a esa niña... no veo a una chica de trece años... pero bueno, la verdad no la conozco tan bien."

Takumi nada más miró a su amigo. El chico definitivamente sentía algún interés por la oji-verde. En los dos días que llevaban compartiendo aula de clases con la chica su amigo había hecho todo lo que tenía en su alcance para buscar plática con la oji-verde, invitándola a almorzar, acompañándola a los dormitorios y otras cosas, las cuales casi siempre fallaban porque la chica definitivamente quería que la dejaran sola.

A Takumi lo desconcertaba, pero no tenía explicación más que el chico se sintiera atraído por la chica de trece años, algo que se le hacía absurdo a Takumi. El pelirrojo decidió olvidar esos pensamientos y mejor empezar a apresurarse para que pudieran llegar a tiempo a clases.

* * *

><p>"¡Krüger!" Natsuki volvió la vista y vio a los dos chicos que siempre parecían querer hablar con ella, una vez más acercándosele después de clases. Otras dos personas entrometidas, en su opinión.<p>

"¿Donde estuviste metida durante el almuerzo?, te guardamos un lugar con nosotros, a como te dijimos en la mañana, pero nunca te vimos."

"Arghh, chico ¡ya deja de abrazarme!" Natsuki aventó el brazo de Leonardo lejos de sí. Había intentado ser tolerante con el latino pero ya estaba cansada de que el chico siempre hiciera lo mismo.

Takumi nada más rió del espectáculo que ambos chicos hacían, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de toda la gente que los observaba, probablemente atraídos por el hecho de ver a uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela siendo el único aparente amigo de la chica nueva.

"Ah, no seas así Natsuki, hieres mis sentimientos... Oye, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Lejos de ti _Priego_."

O quizás atraídos ante el descaro de la chica nueva al tratar a uno de los chicos más populares de esa forma.

Leonardo hizo una mueca a la chica que aparentemente no podía esperar a alejarse de ellos. "Krüger espera, necesitamos hablar."

Natsuki se detuvo enfrente de las escaleras y esperó a que ambos chicos la alcanzaran.

"Tan conversadora como siempre. Bueno, antes de que tu paciencia con nosotros se acabe quiero saber: ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"Ah, pues ahorita tenía pensado ir a comer y de ahí a leer un poco... adiós."

"¡Espera! espera chica, ¿leer?" Leonardo le preguntó incrédulamente a Natsuki. "Hoy es viernes ¿por qué no sales con nosotros en la tarde?, no puedes pasar tu primer fin de semana sola en este lugar sin siquiera ir a conocer Zürich un poco, es más, si no tienes ganas de conocer la ciudad mínimo vamos al centro de la municipalidad."

"Ah, no lo creo, tengo muchas cosas que estudiar... Quizás otro día." Natsuki se sintió obligada a agregar, tal vez así el chico olvidaría el tema. "Nos vemos después."

Leonardo nada más se quedó viendo incrédulo a la chica con una mueca en su cara mientras ésta se alejaba. "Puedes creerlo, esta chica es increíble... en el mal sentido de la palabra."

"Sí, de hecho lo puedo creer. Estoy más sorprendido por el hecho de que te sorprenda que no aceptó tu invitación."

"Pero es que, ¿qué se cree esta niña? Sabes cuantas chicas quisieran salir con nosotros."

"Egocentrista."

"Además mírala, es _nueva _aquí. Debería estar hambrienta por tener conocidos. Esta chica va en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza… y la sociedad."

"Oye Leo-"

"Y tampoco es que piense que se cree más que otros pero..."

"-_cálmate_"

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Takumi?" Leonardo al fin miró a su amigo.

"Que te calmes. Si la chica no quiere ir con nosotros, pues, esa es su prerrogativa."

"Bueno sí, en eso tienes razón. Y deja de sonar como tu abuelo."

Takumi nada más se quedó mirando a su amigo, no convencido totalmente de que el chico se hubiera dado por vencido, y totalmente desconcertado con él una vez más en el día.

* * *

><p>"¿No se supone que iban a salir hoy?" Preguntó Natsuki sorprendida al ver a Mai que estaba cocinando algo.<p>

La noche previa las chicas la habían invitado a salir después de clases, a lo que ella obviamente se había negado y, después de tanta insistencia por parte de la pelirroja, Natsuki terminó siendo más descortés de lo normal provocando un comentario proveniente de la pelirroja que no le agradó mucho a Natsuki. Nadie tenía permiso de cuestionar la educación recibida por su madre. Definitivamente el comentario había sido muy doloroso y, a pesar de que Natsuki intentó no mostrarlo, Mai se pudo dar cuenta.

"Sí. Pero eso es más tarde Natsuki. Ahorita vamos a comer y de ahí Mikaela tiene que ver unas cosas sobre su club extracurricular. No nos iremos sino hasta dentro de un par de horas."

"Ah, okey."

"Oye Natsuki."

"¿Hmm?" Natsuki preguntó con un paso fuera de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Mai.

"Dentro de unos minutos la comida estará lista y almorzaremos _juntas_, ¿entendido?"

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo durante varios segundos, al final, Natsuki nada más dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza antes de entrar por completo a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Una vez que las tres chicas terminaron de almorzar, Natsuki se levantó, recogió sus platos y los lavó en la cocina. En realidad estaba agradecida con Mai por la comida ya que, si no fuera por la pelirroja, Natsuki se pasaría la vida comiendo comida de la cafetería que ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar, y si bien no era totalmente terrible, sí aceptaba que la comida de su compañera pechugona era mucho más deliciosa que aquella que vendían en esa escuela de ricos.<p>

Una vez que terminó de ayudar lo más posible en el limpiado de la mesa, Natsuki se dirigió al cuarto para arreglarse para pasar una tarde más en la biblioteca.

Se bañó y se cambió rápido de ropas. Tomó más tiempo en el cuidado de su cabello ya que era su orgullo. Su cabello, idéntico al de su madre, al igual que sus ojos verdes de la misma intensidad que la de su padre, eran los recordatorios más fuertes que tenía de su familia, del tiempo de su felicidad, y de su misión, su venganza.

Y era por eso mismo que iba pasar el mayor tiempo posible estudiando los escritos mágicos que se encontraban en ese lugar. Ya sabía cuáles eran sus fortalezas en cuanto a hechizos, sus compatibilidades y por lo mismo qué era lo primordial que debía de estudiar. En base a eso reforzaría sus conocimientos. Era la lección básica para todo mago. Una vez que la gente mágica tenía identificado un elemento o dos en los que eran superiores, enfocaban sus estudios en ése.

Cuando salió del baño Mai estaba recostada sobre su parte de la litera leyendo una revista pero, en cuanto Natsuki salió del baño la siguió con su vista periférica y alcanzó a ver como Natsuki caminó hacia el armario, en donde Mai sabía que la oji-verde tenía un baúl. El qué guardaba en ese lugar era un secreto para Mai ya que la chica era bien reservada en todo lo que rodeaba a su vida, por lo que estaba segura que aún si le preguntaba algo a la oji-verde, ésta no le contestaría.

Natsuki revolvió varias cosas dentro de su baúl y las guardó en una bolsa, todas eran cosas que le servirían para su tarde de estudio, pero la más importante era una simple libreta en donde tenía sus anotaciones más importantes. Bueno, en sí su objeto mágico más importante era el anillo de su padre pero ése no se lo quitaba ni para bañarse. No se podría permitir perder el objeto más preciado que tenía.

"Natsuki"

Natsuki miró expectante a Mai ya cuando tenía todo listo en su bolsa.

"Sé que tienes que estudiar, el qué o por qué es un misterio para mí, pero, a Mika y a mí nos gustaría si te pudieras dar un tiempo más tarde para acompañarnos a tomar mínimo una malteada a la calle principal. Nosotras no nos iremos hasta dentro de un par de horas; y si quieres, puede ser por un corto tiempo. Si vas, en el momento en que quieras regresar, lo podrás hacer." Mai miró con esperanza a la chica. No era simplemente por ser entrometida, pero siempre había tiempo para estudiar. Además Mai sentía que la chica alejaba de más a las personas y nadie podía ser feliz siendo tan solitario a como la oji-verde era.

"¿Qué dices Krüger? Te lo invito yo."

Natsuki nada más suspiró con cansancio pero miró decididamente a la pelirroja. Era tiempo de hablarle con algo de sinceridad. "Mai, eh... agradezco el que quieras ser mi amiga, pero... yo no tengo tiempo para mantener esa clase de relación con nadie en este momento. Yo... tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer en este lugar y muy poco tiempo para lograrlas. Así que utilizaré cada momento libre que tenga para conseguir mis objetivos."

"Pero no entiendo Natsuki, el ponerte al día con tus estudios sí debe ser prioridad pero, si mi abuelo está seguro que puedes con el último grado, tú puedes."

"No... no es eso Mai."

"Y si necesitas ayuda yo te la puedo ofrecer. Yo y Mika te podemos ayudar. Digo, sé que no somos ningunas genios pero... podemos hacer algo."

"Mai, que no es eso." Natsuki se estaba irritando, y Mai lo podía ver y escuchar en el tono de voz cambiante de la chica, lo cual le provocaba empezar a sentir lo mismo hacia la morena.

Mai abrió la boca para refutar y demandar una mejor explicación pero reconsideró y sólo cerró con fuerza su boca, casi con miedo de decir algo imprudente a la oji-verde. Con la chica Krüger era obvio que no se podía discutir, en especial si el tema a discutir era su misma persona. _Muy madura e inteligente, pero al final una niña. _

Mai siguió mirando a Natsuki y vio lo impenetrable que su coraza era. Nada más asintió y Natsuki siguió su camino. "Si cambias de parecer nos puedes alcanzar en cualquier momento." Añadió Mai con falso desinterés en su voz antes de que Natsuki saliera del cuarto pero la chica actuó como si ni hubiera escuchado.

Mai se quedó contemplando la puerta con una expresión perturbada, que en segundos se volvió determinada en cuanto se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

><p>"Abuelo" Mai entró sin permiso ni etiqueta al despacho de su abuelo y casi inmediatamente vio que él se encontraba en compañía de la Profesora Graceburg, una de las pesadillas del campus, y según obvias señales (gruñidos de la oji-verde y comentarios del chico Priego) así como de fuentes cercanas (Chie Chismosa Hallard); la torturadora personal de la chica Krüger.<p>

Al ver la mirada de descontento que la profesora envió en su dirección Mai ni se molestó en saludar a ésta ni en disculparse antes de salir. Sabía que lo pagaría caro al siguiente año en que la tuviera como profesora.

No fue mucho tiempo el que tuvo que esperar para que Graceburg saliera del despacho y ella pudiera pasar.

"Abuelo"

"Oh-oh" Dijo su abuelo con divertida mirada. "No me llamaste 'Yayo'; algo mal he de haber hecho."

Mai tomó asiento enfrente de su abuelo. "Tengo que hablarte de algo y espero que me tomes en serio."

Michel Zaycech quiso comentarle algo a su nieta sobre su expresión tan divertidamente seria, pero decidió en contra de esto. No era común que su nieta se viera tan seria con otras cosas que no fueran su hermano o la cocina. Quizá quería discutir alguno de esos temas. "Adelante Mai."

"Es sobre la chica Krüger abuelo, sobre Natsuki."

El rector de Gärderobe a pesar de estar sorprendido no lo demostró mientras miraba a su nieta. "Oh, esto no lo esperaba Mai. ¿No crees que es muy pronto para quejarte de tu compañera?"

"¿Qué?" Mai miró con desconcierto a su abuelo. "No es eso abuelo. Yo no me vine a quejar de ella."

"¿Ah no? Oh disculpa entonces por adelantarme en la deducción... Es que no serías la primera persona que me viene a comentar sobre la pequeña."

Mai captó la mirada de su abuelo y al recordar lo dicho por Chie imaginaba que la profesora Graceburg sería una de esas personas.

"Así que, si no estás aquí para quejarte de Natsuki Krüger, ¿qué haces aquí mi pequeña?"

Mai no pudo evitar mostrar su puchero acostumbrado a salir cada vez que su abuelo la llamaba pequeña, y quizá nunca dejaría de aparecer, ya que siempre sería la pequeña de su abuelo.

"Yayo..." Mai comentó, pero pareció considerar lo que le iba a decir a su abuelo, y mejor preguntó, "¿qué me puedes contar sobre la chica Krüger? sobre su vida, su familia."

El rector parpadeó un poco ante las preguntas de su nieta. "Ah... Sobre Natsuki... la verdad no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre ella. Si bien es cierto que conocí a sus padres al igual que a sus tíos, yo no interactué mucho con ella, además, tiene muchos años que no veía a nadie de esa familia."

"Pero aún así, has de saber algo, has de saber el por qué está aquí, ¿no?"

"Mai, no entiendo la razón del por qué me hagas estas preguntas. Te aseguro que cualquier cosa que puedas aprender de mí sobre ella, será mejor explicada si es ella misma quien te lo cuenta."

Mai tampoco sabía el por qué le hacía esas preguntas a su abuelo. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, sabía el por qué, simplemente no estaba segura si debió hacerlo de esa manera. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar a que pasaran más días y ver si la oji-verde se decidía en ser tan indiferente con todos y en especial con ella y Mika. Al final de cuentas, no podía obligar a la chica a ser amiga de ellas, si Natsuki quería ser reservada estaba en todo su derecho.

Además, apenas habían pasado tres días desde que la chica había llegado a vivir al dormitorio de Mikaela, lo cual era muy poco tiempo para ganarse la confianza de una chica, en especial una chica a como Natsuki parecía ser.

Pero por alguna razón sentía que era algo mucho más que una simple chica asocial, egocéntrica y arrogante. No podía dejar de escuchar en su mente las palabras que el otro día el chico Priego había mencionado en referencia a Natsuki.

No iría tan lejos como para decir que Natsuki era interesante. No conocía lo suficientemente de ella, por lo que se le hacía _intrigante. _Mai creía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que ese sentimiento irritante de querer saber sobre la morena acabara. Pero mientras tanto ese sentimiento la había llevado hasta ahí, al despacho de su abuelo, intentando sacar información sobre una chica que estaba totalmente en contra de que Mai consiguiera información alguna sobre ella.

"Pues es simple curiosidad abuelo, después de todo la chica Krüger vive conmigo." Natsuki definitivamente se enojaría con la pelirroja si se enteraba de que ésta última andaba sola por su cuenta inquiriendo sobre aspectos personales de ella por simple _curiosidad._

Michel miró a su hija con una mirada que le dejaba saber que no le creía. "Mai, en primer lugar llámala Natsuki, después de todo _vive _contigo." A Michel nunca le había agradado que en su escuela todos los estudiantes se trataran por los apellidos. Si bien sabía que muchos de ellos eran hijos de empresarios y familias 'aristócratas', no le gustaba que inmediatamente todos los de Gärderobe trazaran una línea que impedía formalizar relaciones interpersonales fácilmente.

"En segundo lugar, recuerda el dicho, _'Aquél que sea curioso del trabajo de las abejas va a ser constantemente picado'_." Michel continuó acentuando lo dicho con una mirada seria. "Además, si es la simple curiosidad la que guía tus preguntas, estas deberían ser dirigidas a otra persona."

Mai formuló una mueca en su bonita cara. Nunca antes su abuelo le había denegado una petición, claro que no era común de ella llegar a preguntar sobre cuestiones personales de un estudiante, pero aún así le irritó.

"Ah, no me mires así Mai, es más divertido si investigas por tu cuenta, y Natsuki se ve como una chica que haría sus historias... entretenidas." Eso decía Michel a su nieta, pero en realidad pensaba otra cosa; y esperaba que fuera cierto. Sabía que la chica Krüger tendría un montón de historias interesantes que entretendrían a las mentes más sencillas y desconocedoras sobre las verdades del mundo, y también tendría otras muy macabras que estaba seguro que nunca contaría; pero en ningún momento quería que esas historias y ese secreto fuera conocido por sus nietos.

"¿Divertido? Abuelo, nada sobre esa chica es divertido. No es divertido cuando no puede ni contestar la más simple de las preguntas como de dónde es."

"Entonces si ella quiere mantener su privacidad, pues esa es su prerrogativa."

"Yo lo sé abuelo pero..." Mai tomó aliento. Si ya se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su abuelo, mínimo podía preguntar lo que en realidad quería. "Yayo, Krü- Natsuki... ¿Tiene Natsuki algún problema? ¿Algo pasó con ella?"

Michel nada más se quedó viendo a su nieta pensando en qué contestarle. Le costaba trabajo no responder inmediatamente a su nieta, era como ir en contra de su instinto natural de consentirla. Tenía mucho tiempo desde que había intentado mantener secretos lejos de ella. Quizá haber llevado a alguien como Natsuki a vivir con su nieta había sido una decisión muy arriesgada.

"Okey abuelo, después de poner esa expresión no puedes decirme que no hay nada con ella."

El hombre se quedó mirando a su nieta con esos ojos azules que ella quería tanto ya que en algún tiempo los solía ver todo el tiempo en la mirada de su madre. Ahora fue él el que tomó aliento y lo dejó salir en un suspiro imperceptible para oídos no entrenados.

"No, Natsuki en estos momentos no se encuentra metida en ningún problema cielo. Quizá su problema más grande sea el que dos maestros muy estrictos ya tienen la idea de que me van a demostrar que esa chica no tiene la capacidad de estar en último grado, y que, sea a como sea la van a reprobar."

Mai quiso intervenir pero su abuelo no lo permitió al seguir hablando.

"Y eso es un gran problema para ella. Por ninguna razón se puede permitir reprobar si quiere pasar de año. Sus tutores ya no quiere que siga perdiendo el tiempo sin terminar la escuela."

"¿Perder el tiempo?" Ella se aventuró a preguntar con sorna. "Abuelo, la chica sólo tiene trece años y ya se va a graduar. Eso me hace pensar que ella definitivamente no ha 'perdido el tiempo'. Si sus padres creen que está perdiendo el tiempo pues... no han de conocer muy bien a su hija. No creo que un año más le afecte. "

Michel miró a su nieta y sonrió. El que su nieta contestara tan enfáticamente significaba que ya le había tomado cariño a la chica. "No es que crean que ella hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo Mai, pero, Natsuki se atrasó en su graduación tres años, aunque no fue por que fuera una holgazana. Sus tíos solamente querían que dejara de atrasarse en sus estudios."

Mai tenía la boca abierta cuando su abuelo terminó de hablar. "¡Lleva tres años de atraso! Eso quiere decir que- que Natsuki se debió haber graduado mucho más joven." Ahora Mai estaba realmente sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de persona se gradúa a tan temprana edad? Nada más faltaba que la chica hubiera llegado tan joven pero _a dar clases en esa escuela. _Mai resopló con mofa dentro de su mente. Esa idea era simplemente _ridícula._

Obviamente no tenía idea de la existencia de Negi "Dios del Trueno" Springfield, quien no sólo es el hijo del héroe Nagi "el Maestro Milenario" Springfield sino que también a su corta edad encabezó el grupo Ala Alba, que salvó al mundo de un colapso, además de liberar al Evangelio Oscuro, y por si fuera poco dar clases a más de 31 chicas únicas e inusuales consiguiéndose su propio harem en el camino… ¡a la edad de DIEZ AÑOS!

Mai todavía no conocía lo grande que el mundo era.

…Ah sí, Mai simplemente no podía creer en algo ridículo como eso.

"Exacto." Afirmo la idea de su nieta. "Se debió haber graduado desde los diez años. Puedes ver cómo sus tíos se preocuparon de que siguiera pasando el tiempo y no terminara. Temieron que se fuera a estancar."

"¿A los diez años?¡Vaya! Entonces sí que es toda una chica genio."

Michel rió ante esa exclamación. "Bueno, yo no la llamaría genio. Digamos que simplemente hay algunas materias en las que sobresale. Aunque en definitiva fue la mejor de su generación… mientras estudió." _Mmm, no me sorprendería si en realidad fuera una chica genio, _pensó el rector un segundo, después de todo, su madre había sido una, y una muy loca.

Mai seguía sumergida en asombro. No podía creer que su abuelo se riera de su observación. Si la chica Krüger debió haberse graduado a la edad de diez años, era hasta más inteligente que su hermano quien había sido adelantado un año y que la Representante Viola, la mujer más inteligente que esa escuela había conocido en años, de seguro y era hasta más inteligente que el mismísimo Sheldon Cooper… e igual de fastidioso que éste. De repente recordó algo que su abuelo había mencionado y que se le hacía extraño.

"Yayo, dijiste que los tíos de Natsuki eran los que querían que terminara sus estudios, ¿qué piensan sus padres sobre esto?" Mai no era tonta. Si su abuelo había omitido mencionar a los padres de Natsuki, debía ser porque algo había sucedido que hacía ese tema sensible. Pero tenía que ser directa con el oji-azul. Ya había notado que trataba de ser lo menor detallado sobre la chica Krüger. "Es que no los mencionaste abuelo, se me hizo extraño."

"Mmm, exacto, evité mencionarlos Mai." Michel resopló. No creía que el debía ser la persona indicada para decir lo siguiente. "Natsuki Krüger... perdió a sus padres, razón por lo que dejó de asistir a la escuela. En un accidente del cual no te diré nada Mai, no es mi derecho el platicarte de las desgracias de otra persona, y tú puedes entender bien eso."

Mai no dijo nada. Agradecía saber esa información que le daba un mejor entendimiento al corazón de la pequeña, pero a la vez se sentía mal de haberla juzgado tan pronto, y de haber ido detrás de su espalda para enterarse de cosas que ella estaba muy decidida en mantener en secreto.

Y claro que entendía. Ella y su hermano habían sufrido lo mismo después de todo. O eso podía sospechar ya que no conocía las condiciones del accidente en donde la chica Krüger había perdido a sus padres.

"Lamento haber preguntado."

"Nunca te lamentes de tus decisiones querida. En especial algo que hiciste por preocupación hacia otra persona. O bueno, eso es lo que imagino... La pequeña Natsuki ha de estar siendo en realidad un poco difícil de manejar."

"No es eso Yayo. Es que... aleja a todo el mundo. Tiene un aura que nadie de esa edad debiera tener. Pero creo ahora entender."

El vigoroso anciano le mandó una sonrisa a su nieta. "Qué bueno. Para serte sincero Mai, la puse en tu habitación porque sé que tal vez tú la podrías entender mejor que nadie, porque sé qué clase de persona eres, y porque siento que tú muy bien podrías ayudar a Natsuki Krüger a no tomar la vida tan enserio."

Mai se sonrojó ante las palabras de su abuelo.

"Ahora Mai," continuó el rector mirando directamente a su nieta. "Lo que te acabo de contar es información confidencial perteneciente a los archivos estudiantiles. Sé que no vas a ir a decírselo a nadie, pero me gustaría que tampoco le comentaras a la chica en cuestión lo que te platiqué." Michel entonces sonrió. "Temo por mi seguridad... y la tuya."

Mai al fin rió ante las palabras de su abuelo. Identificando el doble sentido detrás de sus palabras que le indicaban que la estaba forzando a despedirse, Mai se levantó y fue a abrazar a su abuelo.

"Bueno abuelo. Gracias por ayudarme a entenderla un poco más, y disculpa por haber sido muy pronta en pedir ayuda."

"Para nada querida. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que quieras. Pero no más sobre la Natsuki."

Mai se despidió de su abuelo y se dirigió al dormitorio. Mikaela probablemente la estaba aguardando ya lista, y esperaba que Natsuki hubiera decidido acompañarlas esa tarde. Mai iba más decidida que nunca en ayudar a la oji-verde. Con suerte quizás y hasta podrían ser amigas.

* * *

><p>Natsuki estaba sentada en su rincón preferido dentro del aula escondida de la biblioteca más alejada en el campus. Se encontraba anotando las indicaciones de un hechizo con prisa y con tanto ardor que cualquier compañero que la viera en ese momento se sorprendería de ver tanta emoción en la chica que desde que había llegado había mostrado una gran apatía en todo lo que hacía.<p>

Pero la oji-verde no lo podía evitar. El hechizo que había encontrado era perfecto. Era justo del tipo que prefería, además era un tanto poderoso para una aprendiz a como ella lo era, pero era por eso mismo que no podía ver la hora de ponerse a practicarlo. Si hubiera tenido conocimiento de cómo hacerlo cuando había luchado en contra de su tío, probablemente la sorpresa en ellos hubiera sido mayor y le hubiera permitido tener ventaja.

Una cosa que la emocionaba más era el libro de donde lo estaba anotando.

Ese día, en el momento en que Natsuki había entrado al aula secreta, se tropezó con una botella de vino que alguien había dejado en el piso del aula, esto la había enviado a tirar el único carrito de biblioteca que había en ese lugar restringido.

Después de recuperarse de la vergüenza de haber sido torpe, afortunadamente a solas, comenzó a recoger con desgana los libros que habían caído pero su expresión cambió totalmente al leer el título de uno de los ejemplares: _Ala Alba en el mundo mágico_, escrito por Kazumi Asakura con coautoría de Nodoka Miyazaki.

Los ojos de Natsuki no pudieron abrirse más grande… todavía no le tocaba ver a Mikaela en día de buffet de pizza.

Sabía la historia. No había niño que hubiera crecido en la comunidad mágica que no conociera sobre el Ala Rubra, el Ala Alba y varias Organizaciones No-gubernamentales de apoyo social. Simplemente nunca se había imaginado encontrar un ejemplar nuevo, a comparación del resto, en esa biblioteca. La historia de la pelea del Ala Alba, que seguramente contenía el ejemplar que tenía en mano, no tenía ni diez años de haber sucedido.

A pesar de saber la historia que contenían esas páginas, la oportunidad de leerla a través de las palabras de dos integrantes de ese grupo era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Su sorpresa, y encanto, aumentó cuando vio la mención de varios hechizos utilizados durante la pelea. Pero fue uno el que le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para intentar aprendérselo. Era uno utilizado nada más y nada menos que por la Maga Nosferatus, Evangeline A. K. McDowell.

Quien se enterara que era _ese_ hechizo el que le había llamado la atención aprender, por el hecho de ser utilizado por ese _ser_, hubiera pensado que Natsuki había perdido al fin la cordura. No había nadie dentro de la sociedad mágica que no conociera sobre la Maga No-Muerta, El Advenimiento del Mal, el Evangelio Oscuro. La leyenda se utilizaba para asustar a los niños para que se comieran sus chícharos. Pero el hechizo era perfecto por los elementos que utilizaba. Natsuki creía que era uno indicado para sus preferencias mágicas. Este pensamiento sorprendentemente no la asustó. Quizá seguir ése camino era lo más indicado teniendo en cuenta su meta.

Con esa clase de tomos estando en esa biblioteca, Natsuki empezaba a ver que no había sido tan mala idea después de todo haber llegado a ese lugar. Aún no sabía contra quienes sus padres se habían enfrentado, pero como su tío le advirtió, aquéllos que lograron vencer a sus padres, estando _juntos_, debían ser indudablemente muy poderosos, y el hecho de no haber podido vencer a su tío, quien era menos fuerte que su padre no le daba muy buenas expectativas en su misión. Ya que, no podría extraer su venganza si no podía durar viva el suficiente tiempo para que sus enemigos desconocidos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a su familia.

Entonces se volvería más fuerte, fuera a como fuera, para que en el momento de ser necesario pudiera ir a buscar su venganza. Y ese hechizo dentro de su repertorio de los mismos sería una invaluable adquisición. Pero no se detendría ahí. Ese hechizo le había dado varias ideas que intentar cuando tuviera más tiempo y un poco más de experiencia.

Natsuki esperaba que tal vez el abuelo de Mai le pudiera ayudar en su entrenamiento pero, por alguna razón, el comportamiento del anciano le había dado a entender que él no la apoyaría en nada relacionado con la magia. Y entendía el por qué.

En primer lugar el anciano era rector de una muy prestigiada escuela, y además era un mago poderoso que de seguro tenía algunas responsabilidades al igual que todo magister magi suele tener.

En segundo lugar la gente podría empezar a hablar si se enteraban que la estudiante nueva, que había saltado varios años en la escalera estudiantil, estaba pasando mucho tiempo a solas con el rector.

Así que tendría que seguir ese camino sola.

El leer sobre esas organizaciones de amigos, el Ala Alba y Ala Rubra, recordó a Mai y el esfuerzo que la pelirroja hacía para intentar entrar en su vida y ser su amiga. Igualmente recordó a los dos chicos de su clase que intentaban igual de fuerte y a la chica rara de ojos carmesí. Esos cuatro eran los únicos que habían intentado acercarse a ella en toda la escuela. Lo cual de por sí ya era un gran avance en comparación con la Academia, en donde, todos los niños siempre le habían huido por simple ignorancia.

Eso nunca le había causado mucho pesar a Natsuki quien, en cuanto Dhuran apareció en su vida, nunca necesitó de nadie más como leal amigo y confidente. Natsuki así lo prefería.

Pero esos cuatro chicos buscaban algo que Natsuki no sabía si podía o quería ofrecer. Lo único que lograban era hacer sentir a Natsuki muy incómoda ya que no quería ser descortés con personas que nada más habían intentado apoyarla desde el primer momento en que la conocieron.

Sintió un poco de pesar de haber tenido que declinar la invitación de Mai a ir a conocer un poco Küsnacht. En especial porque si Natsuki era sincera, se moría de ganas de conocer el lugar, caminar por las calles e ir a conocer el lago.

El lago que había visto en su primer día de clases se había quedado en su memoria, al igual que el conocimiento de que ése mismo día lo hubiera podido conocer si simplemente hubiera aceptado ir al lugar en compañía de la chica de cabellera castaña.

Natsuki continuó haciendo anotaciones pero las ganas de querer ir a caminar un rato por el pueblo se incrementaban en su ser hasta que no pudo aguantar más y, una vez terminado de anotar los pasos importantes y los elementos de la encantación del hechizo que había decido aprender, cerró de golpe el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa en la que estudiaba.

Tomó precauciones en guardar el libro en un lugar donde lo pudiera encontrar en su próxima visita porque, ya tenía la confirmación de que alguien más entraba a esa aula. Natsuki miró rápidamente la botella de vino antes de salir, por alguna razón ésta se le hizo conocida.

Salió del aula restringida de magia y comenzó a atravesar la sección de literatura tan rápidamente que se sorprendió cuando chocó contra otra persona que salía de uno de los pasillos.

Cuando Natsuki se recobró de la sorpresa miró hacia los brazos que habían impedido que se callera, _otra vez,_ sobre uno de los carritos de libros que había detrás de ella. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos carmesí cada vez más familiares.

"¡Vaya, vaya! Natsuki debería caminar con más cuidado o podría tropezarse y caerse."

Natsuki pestañeó y rápidamente tomó un paso para atrás para separarse de la chica que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

"Viola. Lo siento, no te vi."

"No hay problema, de hecho me sirvió para repagar la deuda que tenía contigo por haberme salvado de una caída que hubiera sido muy dolorosa."

"¿Uhh?" Natsuki puso cara de desconcertada.

"Me refiero al otro día que me detuviste de mi caída. Ahora yo fui la que evitó que te calleras."

Natsuki se sonrojó ligeramente. Había estado pensando en otras cosas por lo que el choque con la chica había sido tan sorpresivo que Natsuki no había estado preparada para mantenerse bien plantada en el piso. _Torpe._ En definitiva era un signo de debilidad de su parte y eso no le agradaba. Ella se suponía se estaba entrenando para que ese tipo de situaciones no pasaran.

"No es lo mismo. Yo nada más perdí un poco el equilibrio. No me hubiera caído."

Shizuru inclinó un poco la cabeza y sonrió un poco al ver las mejillas de la chica. "De acuerdo. Entonces todavía te debo el favor de haberme salvado."

"¡No! Eso no es necesario. No me debes nada." Natsuki contestó y calló. De igual manera la otra chica no contestó nada y un pequeño silencio cayó sobre ambas.

"¿Tienes rato que estas aquí Natsuki?"

La chica de ojos carmesí había hablado repentinamente y causó que Natsuki se sorprendiera un poco, ya se había dado cuenta que la chica la llamaba la mayoría del tiempo sólo por su nombre y se le hacía raro ya que, al parecer, todos en esa escuela se llamaban estrictamente por su apellido si no tenían una relación cercana. "Sí, ya tengo un largo rato."

"Mmm, que raro, yo no llevo mucho tiempo aquí pero no escuché algún sonido que indicara la presencia de alguien más en el aula." Comentó Shizuru como para sí misma, con incertidumbre muy bien ocultada en su mirada.

"Ah... es que estaba leyendo y pues no hacía mucho ruido; además estaba hasta bien al fondo de los pasillos." Natsuki contestó intentando mitigar la duda sobre su respuesta que parecía tener la chica castaña. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien empezara a sospechar que había una entrada oculta en esa aula. "Estaba por allá."

Shizuru dirigió la mirada hacia donde la oji-verde le había señalado. Sabía que Natsuki le estaba mintiendo porque cuando había entrado al aula, el primer lugar al que había ido era precisamente ése lugar a buscar un libro que desgraciadamente no había encontrado. El único sonido que había escuchado era el de otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse, lo que había llevado a caminar hacia ese lugar en donde había encontrado a la chica nueva.

Pero la evasión de la chica era evidente y no entendía el por qué. Además ella estaba segura de que no había otra puerta al fondo del salón por donde Natsuki había estado y eso la hacía imaginarse que tal vez el sonido que escuchó había sido producto de su imaginación. A pesar de las dudas que tenía decidió no comentar en ninguna de ellas y asintió dando a entender que aceptada la explicación de Natsuki.

Natsuki suspiró internamente y decidió mejor salir de ese lugar antes de que Shizuru hiciera más preguntas, además, tenía la esperanza de que todavía Mai y Mikaela todavía estuvieran en la habitación por lo que tenía que apresurarse a llegar hasta ahí. Sin embrago, cuando atravesó la puerta no escuchó el sonido de ésta cerrarse de nuevo y miró hacia atrás viendo a Shizuru salir de la puerta detrás de ella.

Shizuru le sonrió a la chica, "¿Sí Natsuki?"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Vaya, me sorprende que me preguntes Natsuki. Ya empiezas a mostrar interés por mis ocupaciones. Que alago."

Natsuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se daba cuenta de lo tonta que debió haberse escuchado.

"¡NO! Yo- argh. No era eso a lo que me refería. Olvida la pregunta."

Shizuru no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Era una risa que casi no emitía sonido, Natsuki creyó que combinaba completamente con el tono de voz acaramelado que la castaña tenía. Una vez más se dio cuenta que, a pesar de ser una risa pequeña, era sincera.

"Ah Natsuki. No te apenes. Yo iba en camino a los dormitorios. Terminé de buscar el libro que quería." Shizuru sostuvo en su mano una copia de _Fausto_ para que Natsuki lo pudiera ver.

Natsuki sonrió al ver el tomo. "¿Goethe?" Natsuki dejó escapar una risita propia al ver el libro. Cuando regresó su mirada a la de la otra chica pudo ver un tono diferente en esos ojos carmesí.

"Pues qué puedo decir…" La mirada de Shizuru adquirió otro tono que Natsuki no pudo distinguir en ese momento y que llegaría a entender como la picardía natural de la chica castaña. "me dio un poco de antojo por algo germano." El tono de Shizuru igualmente se tornó indescriptible para la oji-verde, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y sonrojarse un poco al escucharlo. Realmente no entendía por qué.

Recordemos que: Natsuki = Asocial; por lo tanto ignorante de las leyes sociales y de doble sentido en este planeta.

"Bueno Natsuki, al parecer también ibas a la salida. Vayamos juntas."

"Sí, yo igual voy a los dormitorios, creo que iré con mis compañeras de cuarto a la calle principal." Dijo Natsuki cuando decidió olvidar por completo lo dicho por la chica _rara._

"¿Crees?" Shizuru ladeó la cabeza sin darse cuenta al preguntar esto.

"Ahh… sí. Es que espero que todavía me estén esperando. Es que no les avisé que sí iría con ellas y pues puede que ya no estén ahí."

"Ahh, entiendo. Natsuki no quería ir en un principio y se negó. Suena familiar. Lo bueno es que reconsideró esta vez ya que, como le dije a Natsuki el otro día, este lugar es uno muy bonito que estoy segura Natsuki encontrará agradable."

Natsuki hizo una mueca. El hecho de que la castaña hubiera adivinado exactamente lo que había pasado no era tranquilizante. Natsuki decidió mejor continuar con su camino antes de que la Representante de Clases la siguiera molestando.

"Natsuki espera." Llamó la voz de la castaña desde su espalda, y una vez más Natsuki se vio impedida de ignorar el tono dulce de la chica. Miró a Shizuru arqueando una ceja, indicándole que continuara. "Temo que ya no podrás encontrar a la señoritas Tokiha y Minagi en tu dormitorio. En mi camino a este lugar las vi encaminarse a la salida del campus." En realidad había visto a Mai Tokiha encaminarse a la salida, llevando a una Mikaela Minagi abrazada a su espalda. La pelirroja sí que era fuerte para su corta estatura.

Natsuki dejó salir un pequeño resoplido de enojo. _'Lo sabía, esto es sólo un indicio de que debería estar ocupando mi tiempo en aprenderme ese hechizo y dejar de perder mi tiempo.' _Pensó Natsuki con irritación a sí misma por creer por un instante que tenía tiempo que perder en actividades banas de personas no-mágicas. Miró de nuevo a Shizuru, adornando sobre su rostro una expresión resguardada que no entreviera lo que en realidad sentía.

"Hagamos algo Natsuki." Continuó Shizuru, no sin antes dar una pequeña risita ante la expresión de la oji-verde. "Yo tengo que ir al centro dentro de poco, me quedé de ver con algunas compañeras de la escuela en un pequeño café para hablar sobre asuntos… relacionados con nuestras familias. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo en mi automóvil a dónde fueron ellas? Te aseguro que una vez ahí encontraremos a tus amigas rápidamente."

Natsuki parpadeó ante la oferta. Su mente ya había estado decidida a regresar al aula y pasarse toda su tarde del primer viernes que pasaba en Suiza estudiando el cómo hacerle pagar a la gente que la dejó sin padres, y que le quitó el final de su infancia de sus, antiguamente cálidas, manos; por lo que la oferta la agarró desprevenida.

"Ah, Shi- yo… no, eso no será necesario, en serio. Pero muchas gracias." Contestó Natsuki, una vez más perdiendo el suelo ante una nueva propuesta amable de la chica de enfrente. El por qué la gente en ese lugar seguía intentando ser amable con ella todavía desconcertaba enormemente a la maga. Pero todos esos pensamientos confusos que rondaban la mente de Natsuki se detuvieron en cuanto sintió una mano sujetando amablemente su barbilla. Shizuru dirigió su mirada directamente a la suya.

'_¿Qué demon-' _

"Sabes… eres un misterio Natsuki." Shizuru dijo en un susurro y con una mirada tan profunda que Natsuki sentía los secretos dentro de su corazón titilando de miedo de poder ser descubiertos, o bueno, esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría para el palpitar errático de su corazón.

Su instinto natural le dijo que esa chica era peligrosa, pero, antes de que Natsuki pudiera encerrarse más profundamente en la pared de hielo metafórico que tenía alrededor de su corazón, ya que no podía crear una de hielo verdadero porque eso no le ayudaría a mantener sus secretos ocultos; Shizuru continuó la conversación encarrilando la atención de Natsuki a una situación que no había considerado hasta ese momento. "Además, ¿por qué tienes el instinto de contestar a todo favor o invitación que alguien te hace con una negativa sin previa consideración?"

La mente de Natsuki se detuvo en esa pregunta, sorprendida. Lo que la chica Viola le acababa de hacer notar era completamente _cierto._ Y claro que sabía el por qué.

Durante su corta vida había sido rechazada dentro de la misma sociedad mágica a la que pertenecía. A excepción de sus padres, tíos y maestros, Natsuki nunca había tenido mucho contacto con personas mágicas. Los vecinos de la aldea en Feldkirch evitaron a toda costa a su familia durante años, y sus compañeros de la Academia se habían dedicado a hacerle la vida a Natsuki lo más solitaria posible en la escuela, no que a Natsuki le interesara, ya que _nunca _había necesitado de amigos mientras tuviera a su familia con ella, Dhuran incluido.

Ahora se encontraba en un lugar en donde, si bien la miraban obviamente con extrañeza debido a su edad, era una más del alumnado de Gärderobe. Aunque tal percepción de los demás fuera una total mentira, al fin había encontrado personas que honestamente buscaban tener una relación de compañerismo y amistad con ella. Esta vez era _ella_ quien estaba haciendo distinciones.

Estaba rechazando a todo aquel que se le acercara por el hecho de ser diferentes, porque los chicos de ese lugar eran personas comunes y gente no-mágica. En resumen, Natsuki estaba teniendo los mismos prejuicios que en Windbloom hicieron sobre ella. El resultado no cambiaba. Natsuki estando completamente sola.

Una vez más, esta persona le ofrecía un favor sin importar que tan grosera Natsuki hubiera sido con ella en otras ocasiones.

El recordatorio de cómo había sido tajante con la previa invitación de la chica, aunado a la sonrisa sincera que la castaña mantenía, le hizo ser consciente de una verdad que había querido evitar. Las personas de ese lugar no se merecían que los tratara de la manera tan cortante a como los había tratado. Los Tokiha, el chico Priego, la chica que tenía enfrente, e incluso la inusual Mikaela; no habían hecho más que tratar de aclimatarla a ese lugar. No podía seguir comportándose así. A su padre no le hubiera gustado que lastimara a personas sólo porque sí.

Además, sí tenía muchas ganas de ir. Imaginaba que Tokiha y Minagi no se enojarían porque las alcanzara en donde estuvieran.

"¿Natsuki?"

La voz dulce de la chica que tenía enfrente la hizo salir de su reminiscencia. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que tenía a la chica Viola enfrente de ella, un poco agachada para poder estar al nivel de la joven maga, tan cerca que Natsuki se podía ver reflejada en esos sorprendentemente amables ojos rojo carmesí. Obviamente Natsuki saltó hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ambas. "¡Oye!"

"Vaya, por un momento temía que a Natsuki le estuviera dando una aneurisma. ¿Qué ideas han de haber galopado dentro su tan interesante mente?"

Natsuki sintió un calor recorrerle el cuello y subirle a la cara. Shizuru la había hecho sonrojarse, ¡otra vez! Y ni siquiera había hecho algo significativamente vergonzoso.

"Así que, ¿qué le parece a Natsuki si nos vamos poniendo en camino? Natsuki tiene que disfrutar de su primer viernes en Küsnacht."

"¿Por qué de la nada te diriges hacia mí en ocasiones en tercera persona?" Natsuki preguntó a modo de respuesta y Shizuru no necesitó confirmación de la oji-verde para entender que Natsuki sí aceptaría el favor.

Shizuru no contestó la pregunta, pero se aseguró de que mientras caminaban hacia el piso inferior de la biblioteca, Natsuki escuchara más oraciones dirigidas a ella en tercera persona. Esto siguió aún estando enfrente de una bibliotecaria en turno y maestra por las mañanas Helene Youko, desconcertada ante la escena. Mientras, Natsuki esperaba, inconscientemente y sin que Shizuru se lo pidiera, a que ésta terminara de checar el libro para poder sacarlo de la biblioteca.

Durante el recorrido que hicieron juntas hacia el estacionamiento, Natsuki le dio a Shizuru, sin advertirlo, lo que se le antojaba a ésta. Un poco del sabor germano, a cómo lo había expresado la chica de ojos carmesí. Durante el camino platicaron de temas como 'La tarea extra de Natsuki sobre _Teoría General del Estado _de_ Kelsen'; '_¿Mendelssohn o Mozart?'; y por subsecuente '¿Cómo decayó la música germánica a Tokio Hotel?'. Claro… más la presencia de Natsuki Krüger.

Y sí, así de largo es el camino a la biblioteca _lejana _del campus pero, durante ese largo rato Natsuki no se dio cuenta de que, en retrospectiva, ésa era su primera conversación real en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Gärderobe. Tampoco pudo haber sabido que de igual manera era una de las pocas conversaciones que Shizuru tenía que no trataran sobre temas estrictamente enfocados a un tema específico como la administración de la escuela o las clases, o su familia y el poder de ésta.

Shizuru se encontró disfrutando esa conversación sin sentido que mantenía con la pequeña lindura de hielo.

* * *

><p>"¿En dónde está tu amigo, Tate?"<p>

"No sé." Contestó el chico rubio, muy concentrado mientras leía una revista sobre artes marciales. De tanto en tanto riéndose en sorna por lo inexacto que podía llegar a ser la gente, incluso reporteros, al intentar explicar a éstas. "Creo que fue a mandar unos dulces a su familia por correo."

"Ah, ya se me hacía raro en ti pasar una tarde de fin de semana con nosotros."

"No digas eso Priego. Si suelo salir más con Masashi o mis compañeros de clase es porque a ustedes casi no los veo." Sergey Tate le dijo al chico que tenía a su lado dejando de lado la revista que tenía en la mano.

Leonardo volteó cuando otra persona se acercó a ellos. "¿Ya Takumi?"

"Sí, compré unas tartas muy deliciosas. Aunque hubiera preferido hacerlas yo mismo." El pelirrojo levantó la bolsa que tenía consigo.

"Ya hablamos de eso Takumi." Le recordó el moreno a su amigo.

El gemelo Tokiha hizo un puchero que los otros dos chicos no hubieran visto adecuado en ninguna otra persona perteneciente al género masculino. "¿Ya terminaron ustedes?"

"Este rubio no se decide si comprar algo o no."

Sergey puso los ojos en blanco por lo que su compañero dijo y agarró otra revista de entre las que estaban en exhibición. "Oh Dios. Ya decidí, ¿de acuerdo? Nada más pago y vamos a donde quieran."

Una vez que Sergey Tate terminó de pagar, los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar por la calle en dirección a una de las cafeterías más populares de todo Küsnacht.

"Mai, ¡mira es Takumi!"

El trío se detuvo cuando vieron que hacia ellos caminaban dos chicas muy familiares. La pelirroja de corta estatura venía cargando una bolsa grande y a la vez siendo arrastrada por su acompañante, un poco más alta que ella y súper enérgica, la cual venía casi saltando a su lado.

"Tokiha A y Mika, que coincidencia." Leonardo las saludo con entusiasmo.

"Hola Takumi, Leonardo, y… tú." Mai posó la vista sobre cada uno de los chicos, intentado no mostrar desagrado al ver al chico rubio quien le había enseñado que ella también sabía mirar ferozmente.

Sergey Tate no intentó contener su irritación al ver a la chica, lo cual causó que sus dos acompañantes intercambiaran miradas de asombro, y diversión por parte de Leonardo. Había definitivamente un aura extraña que recorría del chico a la chica y de regreso.

"Yo no lo llamaría coincidencia, Priego. Después de todo no hay muchos lugares a donde ir en este lugar." Tate comentó, no iba a ser desagradable con la gemela de uno de los chicos más amables de todo el campus.

"Bueno, pero, aún así, normalmente todos van a la ciudad." Leonardo decidió pasar por alto al rubio y posó su mirada sobre la pelirroja que miraba a su hermano discretamente. "¿Dónde dejaste a la pequeña lindura Mai?"

Mai puso los ojos en blanco al recordar a la chica. "Se quedó. No nos quiso acompañar. Según tiene cosas importantes que hacer."

"Ves Leonardo. No es que no quisiera venir contigo a cómo habías pensado." Takumi comentó mirando a su hermana. "¿A dónde iban hermana?"

Antes de que Mai pudiera contestar, Leonardo intervino. "Nosotros vamos a la cafetería de la esquina. ¿Quieren acompañarnos?"

"Sí Mai. Vamos con ellos."

Mai miró a la chica que se estaba colgando de su brazo como si fuera menor que ella, cuando en realidad era medio año mayor que ella.

"Ahh. No lo sé, quedamos en que no íbamos a tardar en regresar al dormitorio." Mai estaba indecisa, no quería poner a su hermano incómodo estando presente en una salida con sus amigos, aunque por otra parte quería pasar más tiempo con él; y la mueca que puso el chico rubio cuando Leonardo propuso que los acompañaran la tentaba a aceptar la oferta sólo para poder molestar a éste.

"Vamos vamos. Mientras más mejor ¿no es así, Takumi, Sergey?" Dijo Leonardo cruzando sus brazos por los hombros de los dos hermanos arrastrándolos amablemente a esquina de la calle.

Ambos chicos contestaron muy a su manera. Takumi con un amable y tímido '_Claro'_ y Sergey con un resoplido irritado mientras era arrastrado por Mikaela, entendiendo el por qué a la experta en Kendo se le conocía como 'La demonio de Gärderobe'. A pesar de que la chica era extremadamente delgada, sus brazos flacos sí contenían mucha fuerza y energía.

Casi entraban al establecimiento cuando Leonardo se paró en seco y soltó a los gemelos mientras miraba hacía la esquina contraria de donde estaban. "Saben chicos, por qué no van seleccionando mesa y ahorita los alcanzo. Se me olvidó que tengo algo que buscar. No me tardo y regreso, ¿va?"

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver al chico que se iba alejando mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia el lado opuesto al que iban dirigidos. "No se preocupen por mí. No me tardo." Cuando vio que Sergey iba a abrir la boca levantó una mano para silenciarlo. "No necesito compañía, vayan, vayan." Con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas acababan de llegar a lo que Natsuki estaba conociendo como una de las calles más importantes de la municipalidad. Al pasar sobre ella, antes de que Shizuru se estacionara había podido observar diversos negocios en donde podía ver que muchos jóvenes y parejas de todas las edades estaban reunidos.<p>

Cuando se bajaron del automóvil, Shizuru le comentó a Natsuki acerca de los lugares en los que era probable que sus compañeras se encontraban y la castaña se había ofrecido a acompañarla a estos mientras las encontraran.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a varios establecimientos, algunos en calles aledañas, Natsuki se dio cuenta de que era un lugar en donde la gente joven se reunía, y de entre todos los que se encontraban alrededor, le era muy fácil distinguir a los estudiantes de Gärderobe. Cuando éstos iban caminando y pasando en varios grupos de jóvenes, muchos volteaban a ver descaradamente a la castaña, con caras de adoración y admiración, y uno que otro con expresiones que provocaban a Natsuki a intentar invocar por primera vez ése hechizo que acababa de conocer.

Las acciones de los chicos era algo que Natsuki por primera vez observaba que ocurriera y le parecía de lo más patético. En especial cuando la castaña parecía no darles importancia, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta, hasta el momento en que alguna persona, fuera hombre o mujer, se atreviera a saludarla. Pero Natsuki decidió que si la castaña no les tomaba importancia, mucho menos lo haría ella.

Sin embargo podía ver por qué la chica Viola causaba tanta fascinación entre los estudiantes. La joven Representante de la Clase del 12°-A caminaba con una gracia de la cual Natsuki apenas se estaba dando cuenta, quizá por el hecho de que, en ocasiones anteriores, no había prestado atención a la castaña. Sin duda la chica tenía una educación refinada que, a pesar de ser una Institución Privada, no había visto que muchas chicas y chicos de ese lugar poseyeran. Ni la Presidenta Estudiantil contenía esa aura de seguridad y superioridad al caminar.

Aparte de eso, la chica era definitivamente bella, tanto que no se le hacía raro tener que pensar con ese adjetivo sobre ella. Era algo que no se podía negar. Además de que tenía un puesto de importancia dentro de las autoridades estudiantiles por lo que demostraba que la chica era muy inteligente.

La misma plática que durante todo el trayecto habían mantenido probaba eso.

Y es sobre esto que Natsuki notó algo más durante su pequeña conversación con la chica de los ojos raros. Le era mucho más fácil poder charlar con esa chica que con su compañera Mai Tokiha.

La diferencia entre ambas era que Mai era una chica que desde el primer momento había mostrado un interés muy obvio en llegar a conocer a su misteriosa compañera. Al intentar conocer más de ella, intentar acercarse a ella a través de preguntas personales, lo único que había logrado había sido alejar a la maga en entrenamiento. Especialmente porque, debido a su naturaleza mágica, la oji-verde debía de ser cuidadosa en todo lo que hacía y decía para poder evitar que su secreto se conociera.

A diferencia de Mai, Shizuru Viola no había hecho más que entablar una conversación con Natsuki enteramente trivial y entretenida. Hasta ese momento la Representante de Clases no había intentado hacer preguntas personales a la oji-verde y eso le permitía a Natsuki poder estar tranquila en compañía de Shizuru.

Tan absorbida estaba en sus pensamientos, y escuchando con relativo interés a Shizuru hablar sobre su libro favorito, que Natsuki perdió totalmente su enfoque en sus alrededores, _una vez más_, y no pudo sentir la bicicleta que iba directamente hacia ellas después de salir de la esquina por la que querían doblar.

Su reacción fue totalmente instintiva. Sin pensarlo, y al ver la bicicleta a punto de colisionar con Shizuru, Natsuki se impulsó con un pequeño salto, propulsada mágicamente por aire comprimido bajo sus pies, para pararse enfrente de Shizuru. Rápidamente, en un movimiento aprendido durante años de práctica con su madre, Natsuki extendió sus brazos, palmas hacia afuera y dobló ligeramente sus rodillas, logrando empujar a Shizuru con su espalda mientras recibía el impacto de la bicicleta.

Preparada a como ella estaba, y sabiendo que aún tenía a Shizuru directamente atrás de ella, con un movimiento indescriptible para ojos no entrenados, Natsuki dobló sus brazos, seguido de sus palmas en un movimiento semicircular, y pudo agarrar un lado del manubrio y al chico que estaba sobre la bicicleta y, dejando fluir un poco de magia de la punta de sus dedos mientras murmuraba imperceptiblemente un pequeño encanto, logró empujar al chico con su bicicleta hacía otra dirección sin que éste pudiera perder el equilibrio.

Era casi como si hubiera empujado la bicicleta entera, las llantas arrastrándose de lado y hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, y la hubiera mandado a otro carril sin siquiera desviar el curso de ésta.

El conductor había quedado tan estupefacto que no pudo comprender lo que había pasado ya que había sucedido tan rápido que en un momento había visto a una chica en su camino y en el siguiente ya se encontraba cinco metros alejado de ellas pero aún en la misma dirección. Sin siquiera voltear a ver qué había pasado siguió su camino sin prestar atención a la chica que había pensado arrollaría con su bicicleta.

Natsuki, una vez que pudo registrar su actuación nacida del impulso sintió pánico entrar su cuerpo, casi sintiendo un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima. Se había extralimitado. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil quitar a Shizuru del camino de la bicicleta, aunque eso significara aventarla una pequeña distancia, a haber hecho ese pequeño desplante en plena luz del día.

Si bien, había contenido su magia y nada más había utilizado el empuje proporcionado por ésta, estaba segura de que había llamado la atención de aquellos cercanos al lugar. _'Oh no, espero y los magos de la agencia de exhibición mágica no se enteren de esto…' _Natsuki pensó con alarma.

Sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas abruptamente cuando sintió un brazo pasar por su abdomen y jalarla con poca presión en contra de un cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera voltear y gritarle a la chica que estaba irrumpiendo en su burbuja personal, sintió aire caliente en contra de su oreja y la sensación la dejó sin palabras, sin posibilidad de movimiento, y con una sensación extraña en su cara. _Otra sonrojada._

"Natsuki está agarrando un rol muy activo en cuanto a mi protección. Me hace creer que le gustó que la llamara mi salvadora." La voz de Shizuru susurró con picardía en su oreja izquierda.

El sonido de la voz, así como las palabras salidas de la boca de la chica que tenía sujetándola la impulsaron a empujar con sus codos a la dueña de esa dulce voz mientras rotaba para poder ver a la chica de los ojos rojos quien se notaba había disfrutado de su reacción, pues se había llevado una mano a su boca y reía de manera refinada y discreta.

"¡Shizuru!" Exclamó Natsuki y hubiera seguido gritándole a la chica si una extraña expresión no hubiera aparecido en la cara de ésta. Sin embargo, tan rápido a como había aparecido, había desaparecido, dejando una sonrisa presente en la cara de la castaña. Antes de poder formular alguna otra oración un grito interrumpió a ambas chicas.

"¡Krüger!" Leonardo caminaba hacia donde Natsuki y Shizuru seguían paradas. Se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Natsuki pensara que habría podido ser testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero su expresión mientras se acercaba a ambas era igual que siempre. Vivaz y juguetona.

"Priego, yo-"

"Nos decidiste alcanzar, ¡Qué bien! Mai definitivamente se va a emocionar." Leonardo fijó sus ojos en Shizuru. "Class Rep. Tenga buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes, Natsuki quería alcanzar a sus compañeras por lo que le dije que la podía traer en mi automóvil. Venía a este lugar e todos modos."

"Oh sí, de hecho yo estaba con ellas, estamos al final de la calle. ¿Por qué no vamos para allá?" La pregunta estaba dirigida principalmente a Natsuki pero por educación incluyó de igual manera a la Representante de Clases. De antemano sabía cual iba a ser su respuesta, todos en la escuela sabían los únicos temas de conversación a los que se prestaba Shizuru Viola.

"De acuerdo." contestó Natsuki y levantó una ceja en dirección de Shizuru esperando su respuesta.

"Lo siento, agradezco la invitación pero, yo tengo unos asuntos que hablar con unas compañeras que deben de estar por aquí cerca." Shizuru contestó sonriéndoles a ambos estudiantes.

Natsuki se quedó observando a Shizuru, al parecer la chica ya había olvidado el pequeño incidente que acababa de ocurrir sin cuestionar a Natsuki más sobre el caso. Se preguntaba si era por la naturaleza de la castaña, o simplemente por la habilidad de las personas no-mágicas de pasar por alto aquellos fenómenos fuera de lo común que ocurrían en la vida diaria sin que éstos le prestaran la mayor atención. Creía recordar a Dhuran una vez diciéndole que, _'Los mu-algo, gente no-mágica, sólo ven aquello que quieren ver.'_

Pero mientras observaba a Shizuru podía ver que, debajo de esa sonrisa falsa que empezaba a distinguir con mayor facilidad en la castaña, sus ojos la estaban estudiando, como intentando encontrar alguna respuesta que tuviera sentido del por qué una chica de trece años, con una complexión tan delgada como la de Natsuki, había podido hacer una hazaña como la que había hecho con tanta facilidad.

"Bueno, nada que se pueda hacer. Aún así, le agradecemos que amablemente haya traído tan amablemente a nuestra pequeña nueva estudiante hasta este lugar." Leonardo agradeció a Shizuru, poniendo énfasis a sus palabras dando palmaditas en la cabeza de Natsuki.

Natsuki aventó la mano de Leonardo lejos de su cabeza y volteó a ver a Shizuru. "Sí, muchas gracias." Dijo con sinceridad.

Luego comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Leonardo sintiendo un pequeño pesar al dejar a la castaña atrás.

"Oye Natsuki, ¿sabes? A pesar de lo que aparentas, eres una chica que reboza de… energía… tal vez deberías intentar controlarla, no vaya a ser que un día se te acabe, o alguien se dé cuenta de que no eres tan apática a como quieres aparentar."

Ante las palabras de Leonardo Natsuki lo volteó a ver olvidando contemplar sus sentimientos. No veía el por qué de ese comentario, y tenía una mínima idea y temor de que el chico pudiera saber más de lo que dejaba entrever.

"Oye, sé que a Mai le va a gustar que pases este día con nosotros, al igual que a mí y a Takumi." Leonardo dijo con sinceridad, el tono provocando que Natsuki lo volteara a ver, y por primera vez lo vio con una expresión sincera y tiernamente amable.

Natsuki sonrió.

Y luego sintió a alguien chocar bruscamente contra su hombro. Miró hacia la persona que tenía enfrente y pudo ver a una pelirroja de ojos verdes, más claros que los suyos.

"Ten más cuidado con tu entorno y quienes te rodean, _Krüger." _La pelirroja espetó en un tono de malicia y continuó con su camino sin voltear a ver otra vez a Natsuki.

"Vaya Krüger, sí que eres un magneto que atrae a la gente." Leonardo comentó en sorna.

Natsuki puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia atrás, no viendo a la pelirroja, ni a Shizuru. "Qué ruda fue." Masculló Natsuki, masajeando su hombre, en el lugar donde la pelirroja la había golpeado.

"No le prestes atención, la he visto en la escuela, creo que se llama Zhang, está en el mismo grado que Mai pero siempre está insultando a alguien, incluso a sus mayores… casi como tú."

Natsuki no le prestó atención al último comentario de Leonardo y sacó a la pelirroja de su mente. Enseguida se encontró entrando al negocio donde supuestamente estaban los hermanos Tokiha y la chica Mikaela. Luego de que entraron Natsuki los divisó fácilmente y pudo ver que estaban en compañía de otros dos chicos de la escuela; su compañero Krau-xeku estaba con ellos, al igual que el chico rubio que Mai había tirado en su primer día de clases. De igual manera, sentada con ellos, se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro que conversaba con Mai y que tenía el uniforme que los empleados de ese establecimiento estaban utilizando.

"Miren a quien me encontré." Llamó el latino, buscando la atención de los sentados en la mesa más lejana a la entrada.

La respuesta fue inmediata. En el momento en que todos la vieron, con excepción del chico rubio que nada más la miró con desinterés, los presentes adornaron sus expresiones con sonrisas de sincera alegría y Natsuki sintió una sensación cálida al darse cuenta que, las personas que tenía enfrente, querían voluntariamente pasar tiempo con ella.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó Natsuki contenta, pudo interactuar más con sus compañeras de habitación y sus compañeros de clase, y le presentaron a la chica que trabajaba en esa cafetería, Aoi Senoh, que estudiaba en la escuela pública de la municipalidad y quien al parecer era el objetivo sentimental de Krau.

Luego se sorprendió cuando los chicos le mostraron unas tartas, las mejores en todo Küsnacht en opinión de Leonardo, que le regalaron como símbolo de bienvenida a Gärderobe. Mai y Mikaela no se quisieron quedar atrás y le mostraron un pastel de quedo que habían comprado en la mejor pastelería de la municipalidad. Cuando Natsuki miró el tipo de pastel, se emocionó al darse cuenta de que era su favorito, cuestionándose cómo Mai había sabido cuál escoger. Sinceramente les agradeció a los cuatro chicos los regalos.

Si bien le era un poco incómodo pasar horas en compañía de un gran número de personas, en especial después de haber pasado toda su vida con sólo la compañía de su familia; por primera vez en su vida Natsuki se sentía a gusto rodeada de diferentes personas que mostraban verdadero interés en ella y que procuraban hacerla sentir a gusto; Mai y Leonardo no habían intentado hacerle más preguntas personales.

Al fin se daba cuenta que las personas de Gärderobe no eran tan irritables como en un principio había considerado, y que, probablemente pasar tiempo con los chicos que tenía enfrente, y Shizuru Viola, sería en realidad algo entretenido.

"Chicos, ¿qué les parece si mañana van a nuestro dormitorio y jugamos con una máquina de karaoke que tengo? ¡Están todos invitados!" Exclamó Mai con candor.

Natsuki gimió por lo bajo. Había hablado muy rápido. Quizá le costaría más trabajo acostumbrarse.

* * *

><p><em>Repito… Fiuuu! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tanto a como a mí me gustó escribirlo.<em>

_A este capítulo le hice ciertas modificaciones sobre la marcha de a como en un principio tenía la intención de que fuera, principalmente porque los últimos capítulos de Mahou Sensei Negina! han abierto un sinfín de posibilidades que podrían cambiar la historia sobre la marcha. En esencia le puse más interacciones con el resto de los chicos porque todos se convertirán en personajes importantes a su debido tiempo, por lo que siento que es necesario conocerlos mejor. Espero no los haya aburrido con esas escenas._

_El libro "Ala Alba en el mundo mágico" no existe en realidad, por obvias razones, pero es una referencia al Fanfic "Ala Alba in the World Of Magic" del autor Makuhari-Fan01. Lo que cuenta el fanfic no es lo que tengo pensado para el ejemplar que Natsuki encontró, pero me pareció un muy buen título, y el fanfic es de lo máximo… para quienes conocen de Negima y hablan inglés lo recomiendo._

_Gracias por leer hasta ahora. Por favor, si tienen alguna crítica o comentario, serán bien recibidos. Reviews are awesome! Diuuu._


End file.
